When 2 very different worlds collide
by lala3472
Summary: Bella is an RN at the local Forks hospital. She is stopped on her way home from a long shift. She stops to help them. What she doesn't know is that her whole life will change. Rated M for language and possible sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

**I had an idea it wouldn't leave me alone. So I typed it out. I am hoping for this to be a short story. Who knows though. Please enjoy. This is a heartfelt story. It has some humor but not the main focus. **

**A/N-I don't own any of these character. I wish I did**

**Bella POV**

It was a Thursday and I was leaving from work. I was an RN at the local hospital. We were quickly at a roadblock. I saw about 5 cars in front of me. I pulled off, got out and walked up to the officer.

"Hello Officer Cullen. I am an RN, is there anything that needs to be done?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have a female and a male victim. 1 is still in the car. The female in the passenger seat is pinned in. The male made it out he has a few scrapes and he is complaining of his arm hurting. But nothing else with him. Would you mind taking a look at them?" He asked. I nodded. "Follow me."

I followed him. The car was an SUV. It looked to be a rollover accident. The roof was smashed in and I could see why she was pinned in the car. They had hit a tree and it bent the front end of the car in a V.

I walked over to the girl in the car.  
>"I am Bella Swan, a local nurse. What is your name and are you okay, does anything hurt?" I asked her<p>

"Yeah, my legs. They feel numb. My name is Rosalie Hale" She said. That wasn't good. Either they are numb from the pressure and not being able to move or she has a spinal injury.

"Okay, the paramedics are on their way. Stay still and don't try to move. They are going to cut you out with the Jaws of Life, don't be afraid. It will be loud and it may scare you. May I ask who the male driver is?" I asked.

"His name is Emmett and he is my brother." She said. Like she knew I may have wanted to get to know him.

"Thank you, I am going to check him out, and make sure he doesn't have any life threatening injuries. I will be back in a few moments. He was complaining his arm hurts." I said.

She nodded. "It will be okay, they will get you out." I said

I walked over to Emmett.

"Hello Emmett, I am Bella, are you alright. I am a nurse at the local hospital." I said. He got a grin on his face.  
>"I am doing fine now." He said. I just laughed.<p>

"Are you in any pain? Did you hit your head?" I asked.

"My arm hurts, and no I didn't hit my head." He said. I just giggled. I took a look at his arm. He should be fine.

"You may have fractured a bone in your arm. But I am not seeing anything that is life threatening." I said. He nodded. He seemed just fine.

"If you start to feel anything else let me know?" I said.

"Okay, then you're a fine looking women and want to take you to dinner." He said.

"Right now is not the time to discuss it. When we get your sister in and settled we can talk then." I said chuckling. He did hit his head. I walked over to Rosalie.

"That's my brother for you." She said smiling.

"Is he really being serious, or did he hit his head?" I asked her.

"He's being serious. I am grateful you are here to help." She said.

Oh my this, is going to get complicated. Emmett wasn't too shabby who was I kidding he was fine as hell. This wasn't the place to be discussing this or thinking it.

"Thank you. They should start the process to get you out in a few moments." I said. They started walking over.

"Remember sweetheart, it will be loud and scary but you will be okay." I said. She smiled and nodded. I walked off to the side. So I could monitor her and see if anything changed to tell them to stop. Emmett walked up. I turned to him. He had a worried look on his face.

"It will be fine. The gas has been emptied the gas from the tank to prevent any incidents. They are going to get her out." I said. He had a few tears in his eyes. "It'll be okay."

"I am still serious about dinner. I am worried about my sister though. She was complaining about numbness." He said.

"Well I am not a doctor and wont diagnose anything. It could possibly be 1 of many things. Since she is pinned in there she could have the numbness due to the pressure on her legs or possibly a spinal injury. Like I said I won't diagnose it the doctors will tell you for sure. Those are possibilities." I said.

The sound of metal on metal always killed me to listen too. She was doing okay she just looked at me and smiled. I kept smiling it was comforting her. The EMS showed up during this time. I don't why they didn't get here earlier. I'll have to have a talk with supervisor about this. The time was ridiculous and if it were life-threatening injuries, she would have been dead. This pisses me off. They finally got her cut out. The paramedics loaded her on the board and then took her to the ambulance. She requested Emmett and I go with her. They almost said they could only take one. After the look I gave Eric he agreed. We'd have words after this. It was a short trip to the hospital, it was forks. I don't know what took so long. Eric looked at me apologetically he knew they were in deep shit. The hospital wasn't going to put up with this. She held Emmett and I's hands the whole way there. She was in a small amount of pain.

"What hurts?" I asked.

"My legs." She said. Okay this was good news, they weren't numb. She'll still have some damage done but at least there isn't any spinal damage that is noticeable.

"Sweetheart that's good news, they aren't numb. We will be there in a few minutes, they will do a few tests and will get you some pain meds." I said with a smile.

"Bella, you are the only person she has let touch her in months." Emmett said.

I looked at him.

"I'll explain later." He said. She really wasn't too keen on having Eric and his partner touch her and flat out refused that Jack touch her. She requested I be there. I understand now. I nodded. She squeezed my hand.

"Squeeze as hard as you need to for the pain." I said. She nodded. She had a few tears falling down her cheeks. I wiped them away. Emmett just stared at me in amazement. I looked at him.

"It's nice to see her smiling again." He said with a tear running down his cheek. It must have been bad. I really hope this girl doesn't have to go through much more.

"I am glad I can help Emmett." I said smiling.

"Thank you," Is all Rose said smiling. I smiled back.

"It is my pleasure to help. I will help you as long as you need. I am a nurse here, they know how to get a hold of me if you need me if I am off work, and I will be here as soon as I can." I said. Rose let go of Emmett's hand. He walked over and gave me a bear hug.

"Thank you, you don't even know us, and you have been so kind." He said.

"I would love to help. I am a very motherly type person. Rose I will be there for you whenever you need me. No matter if you are out of the hospital." I said. A single tear rolled down her cheek. We were pulling into the hospital. When they wheeled her out, Jake was right there.

"Hey Bells, you first responder?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you want me with you? " I asked Rose. She nodded.

"Okay, Emmett needs his armed looked at. Rosalie's legs were numb at the scene, now she is having pain in them." I said. He nodded.

"Emmett would you mind going with Eric, and he will get you in a room. We need to run some tests on Rose to see if she has any damage to her spine." Jake said.

He nodded. "Bella, take care of my sister please." He said.

"I will Emmett remember what I told you. We can talk when we get her taken care of." I said. Jake looked at me funny.

"He asked her out on a dinner date when she went to check out his arm. That's my brother for ya." Rose said chuckling. She winced in pain. Jake just shook his head.

"Bells it doesn't surprise me, every man in town wants you and you refuse to date them." Jake said. Rose just smiled.

"She's hot." Rose said. Jake just shook his head smiling.

"How is your pain from 1 to 10?" he asked. "Go figure Bells you go to a scene of an accident and you get a date."

"It's about a 6," she said. Rose chuckled lowly.

"I thought he hit his head. Rose confirmed he didn't." I said smiling. She just smiled. She was scheduled for an MRI to see what damage was done. They took her to X-ray, and got an X-ray of her legs and back to see whether she could get up and move around. When they asked about if she was pregnant, she was about to burst into tears. I squeezed her hand.

"I am right here." I said. She smiled and answered him. The X-ray Technician looked at me funny. I walked where she could see me. I couldn't be in the room when they took them. We got her done with that and in her room. Jake came back in and told her she had minor damages. She had fractured her femur and fractured a vertebrae in her lower back.

"My back fracture was already there. It was a previous injury," Rose said. Jake nodded.

"It will take about 6 weeks to heal I am going to put a cast on it and you are good to go. We will observe you overnight just in case for any injuries that haven't showed up. I still would like to do an MRI to confirm it. It can also show other things the X-ray cant. He explained what it could show. She nodded and she was wheeled away to the MRI. I followed her. I held her hand on the way as they strapped her in and explained it. She would be in there a good 20 minutes. I went to check on Emmett. They knew to page me for any reason. I found Emmett he was getting a cast like I suspected would happen. They were finishing up. I couldn't believe what colors they let him have. They did a black cast and made a pink bow in it for him. I shook my head smiling.

"Isn't it gorgeous," he said. I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"It's lovely. Rose will love it." I said giggling.

"I know, how's she doing. Why aren't you with her?" he asked curiously.

"She's fine, She'll have to tell you or give me permission to I legally can't. She is in an MRI right now and I can't be in there with her, but they know to page me for any reason." I told him. He smiled.

"Can we go in her room and wait until she is finished." He asked.

"I don't see why not. Once you get the papers signed and discharged, we can go. I did promise her I would be back to wheel her to her room." I said.

"That's fine, I'll surprise her when she gets to her room. " He said.

"You're a sweet brother." I said.

"I can be a sweet man too. I am a romantic." He said. I just giggled.

"Okay, I will agree to a dinner date, maybe a movie too." I said.

"Why yes I would love to, I would be flattered to go on a date with you." He said. As if I was the one who asked first.

"You are a sweetheart. Do you live around here?" I asked. I didn't recognize him.

"Yeah we just moved here I start work on Monday, I am the new deputy of forks." He said. A tear rolled down my face, thinking about the accident. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, my dad was chief of police and was killed on duty by a drunk driver on a routine traffic stop a few years back. It just hit me hard." I said with a few more tears running down my face. He wiped them away and pulled me into a hug. I cried for a few minutes, my beeper went off she was out.

"I need to go get Rose." I said. A single tear rolled down my face he wiped it away. He put his arm around me.  
>"Let's go get Rose. She will be happy to see us." He said. I just smiled. This was going to be harder than I thought. I was falling for him. Since Edward, I had never really dated. He screwed me up pretty good. I never dated anyone because of the trust issue since he cheated on me. I can say right now that I don't doubt I can't trust Emmett. There is something telling me it is safe. We walked down to the MRI area, they had put her in a wheelchair. She saw Emmett's arm around me and smiled.<p>

"She agree?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I found out every guy in forks has been after her. You're a lucky man brother." She said giggling. Jake came walking by.

"I told you and you are a very lucky man." He said. I just laughed. Emmett looked at me curiously.

"He told me only I could show up on a scene of an accident and get a date." I said. He just laughed.

"I understand why every guy is after you. You are beautiful and a caring woman." He said. Rose just laughed.

"You're going to scare her away if you don't knock it off." She said. I just laughed.

"Rose you ready to go to your room. I haven't told him what they found out. I couldn't legally. I needed your permission to tell him." I told her. She nodded.

"You can tell him." She said.

"Let's go to your room and get you situated. I'll be here the whole night. I don't have to be home for anyone I have a roommate but she won't miss me too much." I said chuckling. We got her to her room. We helped her in her bed.

"Brother I love your cast by the way. Very manly." She said giggling. I laughed.

"I love it. I got for you sister." He said smiling.

"You realize you have to wear that for 6 weeks. The guys at the station are going to give you shit for it." I said laughing.

"It's okay. I got to meet you. My sister is smiling. That's all that matters." He said. What a sweetheart. I am falling hard and fast. Those eyes are amazing. I better stop thinking about that.

Jake came in just at the right time. Thank you Jake. I could stare in his eyes for hours.

"Is the pain at a 6 or worse." Jake asked.

"It's still a 6 but it is manageable." She said.

"Do you want any pain meds?" He asked. She nodded.

"I can take care of her tonight. Is there any special instructions that I need to know?" I asked him. I knew she probably didn't want anyone else in there bothering her.

"No, just the usual. I do have good news. I found nothing on the MRI. As long as all goes well tonight you will be out midmorning." He said. We all smiled.

"Will you tell me what you did find?" He asked. I nodded. Jake explained what needed to be done and her injuries.

"I will put on her cast for her." I said smiling. Jake looked at me cocking his head.

"Okay, Bella I do need to talk to you for a few minutes outside." He said. Rose smiled. Emmett nodded. We walked outside the room.

"Why are you so adamant about caring for her." He asked. He wasn't being insensitive, he was just curious and not great with words all the time.

"Jake she has not let anyone touch her in months. Emmett told me that I am the first person in months to be able to touch her. I don't know the reason why, he is going to explain it to me later. I don't want her overwhelmed. She is making progress from what Emmett has said. She didn't want Eric to touch her. She had me by her side the whole time when they were putting her on the stretcher and I helped them because she refused for Jack to touch her." I said. He nodded.

"Okay, Em seems really sweet by the way. You have smiled more in the past few hours, than you have in months, I see a sparkle in your eye. I haven't seen since before the accident." He said. A tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away.

"I know. He is the new deputy for forks. He starts Monday. He knows about dad. When he told me he was the new deputy, I started tearing up. He just held me. I feel safe with him." I told Jake. He just smiled.

"I have a feeling that you two will work out. I am happy for you Bells. I would have loved to have a shot, but you seem happier already." He said.

"I know being a nurse I help people daily. For some reason I feel that I need to be there for her. Its just a feeling. Emmett is just a plus." I said. He smiled.

"I need to finish up rounds, I will check on you before I leave." He said. I nodded. He went to finish up his rounds. I asked what colors she wanted. She wanted to match her brother. I went and grabbed the supplies I needed and her pain meds. When I came back in the room, I handed her pain meds and some water. She took them I started on her cast. I did the opposite color scheme. She was getting tired. It was late. They hadn't eaten, I ordered them some dinner. Em and Rose ate. Rose fell asleep shortly after she ate. I wasn't going to be able to sleep very much tonight. It would be a typical night and I was happy to do it for her.

"I need to tell you something." I said. He looked at me questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I have not dated in years. I have only been with a few people. My last ex over 2 years ago cheated on me. I have not dated since. That is why Jake said you are a lucky man." I said. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I am sorry you had to go through with that I know how that feels. My ex Tanya cheated on me and I too haven't dated for a while. This will be new to me too. We were together for a 4 years she was my high school sweetheart. I found out later that the last guy she cheated on me with wasn't the first." He said.

"I'm sorry, to hear that. I don't understand why she would do that you seem so sweet and such a caring person." I said.

"I don't know, all I know is your Ex is an idiot for losing you." He said smiling. I kissed his cheek he pulled me into a hug and just held me. He sighed.

"I feel safe with you." I said. Might as well get it out, eventually it would come out. I felt a connection and I didn't want to lose it.

"You will always be safe with me. Plus I look hot in uniform." He said smiling. I laughed and shook my head. Police issued handcuffs, this could be fun. I wouldn't be able to get out of those. I got to quit thinking about that. I giggled.

"What are you giggling about," he asked.

"Nothing." I said smiling.

"Right, I know you were thinking something." He said.

"Maybe one day you'll find out." I said smirking. He had a grin on his face you couldn't smack off. I just laughed.

"I know you want to know what I meant at the scene. I will start from the beginning. " I nodded. "About 6 months ago, my sister was a victim in an incident. We were living in Los Angeles. She had been with her fiancé for about 3 years. She was 6 months pregnant with a little girl. They seemed happy but he had two sides. Her fiancé had a bad day at work and he abused her. I didn't know until the incident happened. She never had any marks and he was smart about it. I about killed the motherfucker when I found out. He didn't like what she had made for dinner and he snapped. He slapped her and she fell on her stomach when she rolled over, he kicked her in the back, which is how she got the fractured vertebrae. She tried to get away from him by going upstairs she was going to the bathroom, she called me on the way up. I never heard her say anything. Before she could say anything. He grabbed her from behind and threw her down the stairs. It knocked her out. I called 911 when I heard him yelling at her. I was on the scene first. I was a police officer in Los Angeles also, so I had the authority to barge in and I did. He was gone. We found him a few miles away. When I found her she was bleeding and it wasn't from her head. She had always wanted a little girl. They rushed her to the hospital, but not in time. They took her into surgery and did a C-section to remove the baby." He said as he pulled out a picture of her holding a small baby. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "The baby was 3 lbs 5 oz. She possibly could have survived but with her blood loss they weren't able to get to the baby in time. Since then she hasn't let anyone touch her with the exception of me. She hardly let the doctors when it happened touch her, since then she would literally go into a panic attack, if a stranger touched her simply on the arm. It was amazing to watch her interact with you. That's why it put me to tears. I don't normally cry, I am just happy she is healing." He said, a single tear rolled down his face.

"She didn't deserve any of that. No one does. She would be a great mom." I said.. Tears streaming down my face. He embraced me, and held me tight. I don't know how people can hurt other people like that . There was a child lost due to it.

"I know. She is afraid to date again because of it. Her ex is in jail for a long time. He'll be 70 when he gets out. it was because he took a child's life and assault. I testified. It was the hardest thing to do, but I wanted him in jail for the longest time possible. She is afraid most of the time. When she smiled at you, it made me happy. It was a true smile from her." He said. I smiled. "She has been putting on a fake smile for months for everyone. It was a true smile from my sister. You are who did it. I don't know why or how. I am just thankful you did. Plus, I have met the most amazing women. She is taking her time, helping my sister, and staying when she could have easily had another nurse on duty do the job. She is beautiful, and caring. I don't think I want to let her go." He said. I was crying happy tears.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. " I said. He kissed me on the cheek.

"It's true sweetheart, don't ever doubt yourself.' He said. I did doubt myself a lot. I leaned into him he kissed me on the forehead. I heard a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was. It was Jake. He asked if I could come in. He saw how red my eyes were.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong Jake." I said. "I motioned him to come in.

"Hello Emmett, how is the pain on your arm? I have a prescription for you. I couldn't believe the doctor only gave you anti-inflammatory medication. So I fixed it." he said handing him the prescription. Emmett thanked him.

"You are off tomorrow. Tonight is counting for tomorrow, you are on duty only to this room though." He said.

"Okay, thank you Jake. I have a feeling I'll need some sleep after tonight." I said.

"Don't worry, I know you Bells. You can check on her every 2 hours. Her MRI didn't show anything suspicious. Emmett I do need to say something. Bella has smiled more in the time you and your sister has been here than she has since Charlie passed away. Thank you." He said smiling with tears threatening to fall. But he didn't let them. Emmett just smiled.

"You're welcome. Rose has smiled a true smile that I haven't seen in months. To make a long story short. Her fiancé was abusive and went too far one night. She was 6 months pregnant with a little girl, and threw her down the stairs causing her to miscarriage. She hasn't been the same since. Bella made her smile. I will forever be grateful of her for that. She is starting to heal. She would have a panic attack if a stranger touched her." He said. Jake was angry.

"I'm sorry that happened to her. No amount of jail time replaces the damage he caused. I am truly sorry she had to go through that. I understand why Bella has been crying." He said. He didn't put up with men laying a hand on a women. Charlie had to get him out of a few charges because of it.

"I agree no jail time could make up for the damage he caused." Emmett said.

"I am going to head home, I will see you in the morning. Keep her safe," He said.

"I always will." He said. Jake just smiled. He looked at Rose sleeping. She looked like an angel. I nodded. Emmett pulled me into his arms, and held me tight.

"Emmett you have a very special girl in your arms. She'll do whatever you need, and treat you like a king. She'll spoil you rotten. She'll take care of you." He said.

"Thank you Jake. She is very special. She is my angel." He said. He was falling fast and hard too, I wasn't the only one. Jake just smiled and waved goodbye. He was out the door. Emmett turned to me.

"I meant every word of it. You are my angel. If you let me I will take care of you like no one has taken care of you before." He said.

"I would love that. I'll admit now, I am falling fast and hard for you." I said. Hoping he didn't run away scared.

"Me too sweetheart." He said kissing me on the forehead. The beeper went off I needed to check vitals. He let me go, I went and checked on the machines. Everything was good, and I accidentally woke her up.

"Sorry Rosalie, I just have to check your temperature." I said. She nodded. Her temperature was fine. She looked at me and smiled.

"Em will treat you right. I was partially awake for that conversation. May I ask who Charlie is?" She said. I had tears threatening to fall. Emmett put his hands around my waist into his chest with me facing Rosalie.

"He was my dad. He was killed by a drunk driver on a routine traffic stop. It will be 3 years in a December. It was the night of new year's. He stopped a group of kids, who were swerving all over the road. He suspected they had been drinking. Out of nowhere, a car slammed into him, killing him instantly and paralyzed the driver of the car. Seth is now in a wheelchair and he is brave boy. They weren't drinking. They were just driving home and Seth was tired. He is Jakes best friend. They have a few years age difference. Jake is 2 years younger than me. I am 26. Jake did courses in high school to get his doctrine in medicine so fast. He helped rehabilitate Seth after the accident. That was why I was so scared at the scene when you told me your legs were numb." I said tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't imagine losing a parent." She said, with a weak smile.

"It's hard, he will never see his grandchildren or see me get married. My mom and I aren't very close. I was more of a parent to her than she was to me." I said smiling.

"Her dad was chief of Police, I thought I said something when she started crying when I told her I started Monday. He was a good man." Emmett said. I looked at him with a smile on my face. I could see myself being very happy. In his arms I felt like I could conquer anything.

"I can see how happy you make my brother already." She said. He kissed my head. She shook her head smiling. "You have no clue how happy this makes me. I can see a sparkle in both your eyes."

"I am happy. Do you have to use the restroom or are you okay for now. Wake me if you need to if I am asleep." I said to her.

"Yeah, I do. I didn't want to bother you." She said.

"Don't worry about waking me up if you need anything. It isn't a problem if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." I told her. I got her crutches and she went and used the restroom and put her back in bed with help from Emmett.

"Get some sleep sweetheart." I said. "You have 4 hours or so until the pain meds will start wearing off." I said.

"Okay, I will you get some sleep too." She said.

"I will," I said smiling. "Emmett do you need that prescription filled tonight. I can get it filled if you need it." He nodded. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Hurry back." He said smiling "I like you in my arms."

"I will." I said smiling. I was truly happy. I never thought I'd feel like this. I never felt like this with Edward. Things are looking up. I walked down and got the prescription for Emmett filled and Rose's meds so I didn't have to leave again. I picked up a few cups of ice and water bottles for us. I knew she would be thirsty. I was getting thirsty myself.

When I walked back in the room Rose was sound asleep, Emmett was sprawled out on the couch. He was patting the spot beside him. I walked over handed him his prescription and the bottle of water. He took what he needed and I put his prescription up on the counter. I locked Rose's up because it was policy. I knew Emmett wouldn't do anything but I did it because it was my job. He looked at me questioningly.

"Why do you lock them up?" he asked.

"It's procedure. I would get in trouble if another nurse walked in and saw them out. Since the doors aren't locked anyone can come in to the room and take them." I said. He nodded. I kissed him on the forehead and smiled. I laid beside him. He was so warm and I felt comfortable. He put his hand on my stomach and pulled me into him.

"I want you close to me. You were too far away." he said smiling.

"I'm a lucky woman." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Get some sleep sweetheart, I know you only have about an hour or so until you have to be up again. I promise tomorrow you will be pampered. I will take care of you, as you are taking care of Rose." He said. I nodded. I was tired. He did have a point, I needed some sleep. I fell asleep in his arms. I heard the beeper go off. I got up and checked her vitals and temperature, everything was good. He pulled me into his arms and I fell asleep once again. This continued for the rest of the night. He never once fell asleep when I was checking on her. She only woke up once during the night after that. She saw Em sprawled out on the couch and smiled.

"He's a good pillow," I said. She just laughed.

I woke up about 6 the beeper went off. I was about to get up.  
>"Don't worry about it Bells. Relax for a few minutes. I see you're comfortable." He said. Em was still sleeping. I slowly was trying to slide out of his grip but I couldn't he kept pulling me back. Jake just laughed.<p>

"He's strong, I need to pee too." I said. Rose had woke up by now. She just laughed.

"Emmett I need to get up." I said.

"No, not yet please." He said. He was talking in his sleep.

"You should hear him some nights. He talks about dragons and how he will rescue his princess." She said. I just laughed; Jake just shook his head laughing with us.

"Please Emmett I really need to get up. I said. He opened his eyes, kissed my forehead.

"Good morning." He said

"Good morning," I said.

"Emmett let her up please," Rose said. He removed his death grip and I went to the bathroom, leaving him covered up. Let's just say he a little bit happy. Jake didn't need to see that. He was still laying down when I got out. Jake looked at me.

"Do you want to take on another few hours you look comfortable and you look rested, but I can tell you need a few more hours sleep. I will come check on her periodically. No one else will come in." he said. He was giving me time with Emmett, he knew I didn't sleep well, I was actually rested today.

"Yeah, I can. I'll continue with the normal vital checks." I said. He shook his head.

"I plan on releasing her about 12ish. I will bring up breakfast for each of you. Don't worry about anything Bells. I have it covered." He said with a smile. "Get some sleep." I nodded.

"Thank you Jake." I said. I went and laid back down by Emmett he pulled me into him closer. He pronounced issue.

"Sorry," he said.  
>"No need to apologize." I said. Rose just laughed she knew what was going on. He leaned into me and kissing my head. He placed his hand back on my stomach.<p>

"You two are so cute. Em's always been affectionate if you haven't already figured that out. You are both radiating with happiness." She said smiling. I was happy. Jake came back few minutes later with breakfast. He set 2 on the tray by Emmett and I and handed Rose hers.

"Thank you for all you are doing Bella, it means a lot to me to see Emmett smile like he is now." Rose said smiling.

"I have known Bells since I was 3 I have never seen her as happy as she is right now. I want to see that beautiful smile she has shown." He said smiling.

"I appreciate it." Emmett said.

"No problem. I will be back in about an hour. If you need anything have Bells page me." He said. She nodded. He was headed out the door.

We sat and ate our breakfast. I was still tired. After we were finished eating, Em laid me back down pulled me into him I fell asleep. I was so comfortable, I didn't even notice Jake come back in. I was partially awake. Em and Rose were talking to Jake.

"She's worked at the hospital for 4 years, Edward really screwed her up when he left. It was shortly after Charlie had passed away. She was in need and not meeting his needs, he found other ways. He was a selfish bastard. I wanted to kill him for hurting her. Bella and I have been friends for a while. She is truly happy now. I know you two haven't even known each other for 24 hours but I can see a change in her. She is more upbeat. She doesn't sleep well. She gets 3 or so hours a night and pulls 12 hour shifts. She is exhausted most of the time. She actually looked rested this morning. She is a workaholic, I will warn you now. But I also know she understands your hours you will be working since she went through it with her dad. She was at my dad's and I house a lot of the time when he was working or at Edwards." He said.

"I would kill him if I found him for him.. He shouldn't have done that, she was hurting, and he betrayed her. That is unacceptable in my book." Emmett said.  
>"I know, but how would you be able to take care of her if you were in jail?" Rose asked. "You wouldn't now could you?" Rose said laughing.<p>

I started to open my eyes. Em still had a death grip on me, as if I was going to run away.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Jake said.

"Good morning." I said., "I feel rested for once."

"Good, I am glad I could be your pillow." Emmett said smiling.

"How are you feeling pain wise? Do you need anything?" I asked Em. Emmett nodded. Rose shook her head.

"I just gave Rose her meds, she was complaining of pain after you fell asleep." Jake said.

"I could have gotten it for you Rose." I said.

"I told you not to worry about it, I have it covered. I just want you to get some sleep." Jake said.

"I know, you looked so comfortable. Jake also told gave me his beeper number if I needed anything and not to wake you. It was doctors' orders." Rose said smiling with a huge grin.

"Thank you Rose, I was. That was very nice of you Jake." I said. I wonder.

"How was she to get a hold of me if she didn't have it?" he asked. I gave him a look. I shook my head. He did have a point though. He walked out of the room smiling. That boy is up to something.

Rose just smiled and stared as he left.

"Got a thing for the doctor?" Emmett asked Rose smiling. She hasn't been interested in months. I think it took him by surprise

"What if I do." She said. Emmett had a grin the size of Texas.

"I'm happy for you sissy. You haven't even thought of liking a guy in months." Emmett said.

"I know, it just feels right. Can you tell me about him Bella?" Rose asked. Em kissed my forehead. I was grinning. Jake hadn't been remotely thinking about dating for a while either. He had been consumed with work. He works as much as I do.

"Well he is 24, he is a member of the Quileute tribe. His dad is the chief. When he passes it will be handed down to Jake if he accepts. He is very loving, caring, and selfless man. He works as much as I do. I work a good 60+ hours a week. It is because I don't have anyone to come home too or expecting to see me. I sleep here mainly. He is the same way, he works long hours and many sleepless nights His dad is in a wheel chair and he helps take care of him when he isn't working. He will treat you like the princess you are and love you dearly. He will spoil, and pamper you as much as he can. He took care of me for a while after the split and losing my dad. I gained a few pounds because of it. He is also an amazing cook. I think you two would get along just fine. Plus we could double date. Jake absolutely loves kids too." I said. She just smiled.

"I can change the fact you don't have anyone expecting you home." Emmett said. Rose was smiling from ear to ear.

"I think you just may. I normally work six twelve hour shifts a week. I work nights once a week. It is nice on the paycheck but I am lonely. Vicki only can do so much. She has been my best friend for years, but she is only that. I have wanted someone to love me for a long time. I have never given anyone a chance. You will be the first." I said turning to Emmett. He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. He kissed me on the lips. It wasn't passionate but it was filled with love, and care. He didn't push it.

"I have been wanting to do that since you woke up." He said. I smiled.  
>"I could get used to this." I said smiling.<p>

"He would love that Bella." Rose said laughing. It was about 10 in the morning Jake came back in. Emmett never let me go except to go to the bathroom.

"I think you found a keeper Bells." Jake said smiling.

"I think you found one too." I said laughing.

"That's only if she agrees, but I can talk to her later about it." He said winking at Rose. She grinned.

"I like that idea." She said.

"I can't do it when you are here. Out of work, it is a different story. Bella you want to have house guests at your weekly dinner Vicky and you hold." He told her I nodded my head understanding.

"I would love to. I think Vicky would love to meet both of you. You're cooking though." I said.  
>"Fine by me. I can make whatever they would like. We can discuss the menu later." He said smiling.<p>

"Okay," Rose said smiling back.

"Bells you look extremely comfortable. He hasn't let you go has he?" Jake said laughing.

"I am and no, he hasn't. his exact words, I like you in my arms." I said giggling.

"I don't want to either. I know I will have to though." He said kissing my cheek.

"She'll be spoiled rotten by him. She'll get anything she wants." Rose said laughing.

"She deserves to be spoiled, she hasn't been spoiled ever by a man except her dad." He said. I just smiled. It was true. My dad spoiled me. Edward didn't. I don't need to be spoiled, I just need to know he cares. He has shown he cared so much already.

"By the way Bells, I had them bring your car to the hospital last night after you told me you were staying. They towed it free of charge," Jake said.

"Thanks Jake, I never even thought of that," I said.

"You're welcome. I will be releasing you in an hour Rose. You are doing great. You will need some help getting around for a few days but I think you'll have plenty of help.." He said smiling.

"I will, Emmett will be there and I have a feeling Bella will be as well." Rose said looking at Emmett.

"I will be back in an hour to discharge you Rose." He said and left.

"I would love to help you at home Rose, if you would like." I said. She nodded and Emmett pulled me into him. I looked at him. He stole another kiss. I just smiled.

"I would love that; I could take care of you too." He said. I nodded and leaned into him yawning. I couldn't help it. We were like 2 pieces in a puzzle. We just fit together. We sat and talked a little while longer. I told them about my childhood, and about my mom. I chose to live with my dad when I turned 6, mom got remarried and I didn't like the guy. They talked a small amount about their family. They had another brother that lived in Seattle. That is what brought them to forks. He wanted to get his sister out of California, and he got the job here. He purchased a house and they are here. His mom and dad ran a business, they wouldn't tell me what though. Jake came in a few short minutes after I asked.

"You ready to go home?" he asked. Rose nodded.

"Yeah I am." She said.

"Jake gets off at 4 this is his short shift today." I said.

"She is right. I will call Bella after I get off and we can set up a menu." Jake said.

"Okay, that is fine. We'll exchange information later." Rose said. He nodded. She signed the papers and she was discharged. Emmett had to let me go to walk out of the hospital. He really didn't want to. Rose just laughed at him.  
>"She's not going to run away," Rose said laughing. "She has said she would come to the house." I just chuckled and shook my head. I wheeled Rose out in the wheelchair to my Black Escape. It was my present to myself. My truck was literally on its last leg when my dad passed so I bought myself a car. That is really all I spent from his pension. Rose requested to sit in the back. She was letting Emmett sit in front with me.<p>

"Ready to go?" I asked. "I need directions though."

"Yeah, let's get home." Rose said. We were off to their house. It wasn't what I expected though. I pulled into a narrow unmarked area. The driveway was a few miles. When I saw the house. It was beautiful. It was a house mostly of windows. It was very open and bright.

"Wow." Is all I could say. Emmett just laughed.

"I have something to tell you. My mom and dad are the owners of a fortune 500 company. I technically don't have to work, I do it because I love my job helping people in need and getting the bad guys off the streets. Rose has a degree in teaching. She is going to sub at the local preschool. It helps her cope with her loss. She gets to spend time with kids and she loves it." He said. I was floored to say the least.

"Now you know why I said you'll get anything you want." Rose said. My eyes were probably the size of saucers. I pulled up in front of the house. Still in awe.

I was about to get out. Em was at my door opening in it. He picked me up, kissed my lips, and put me down. We helped Rose out of the car. She moved slowly up the stairs. I had my hand on her back to make sure she didn't fall. Inside Em went and grabbed some pillows he placed them on the couch. She elevated her leg as Jake told her. She wouldn't be able to get away with anything.

"How is your pain?" I asked.

"It's okay, I may need to take another one soon." She said. I nodded.

"Would you mind getting me some water Emmett." She said. He got up and went to get water. She motioned me over.

"He has never been as affectionate with anyone as he is with you. He has always been affectionate, but he can't keep his hands off you. He really is starting to care for you. He hasn't even tried dating. He never went out. He was always so quiet no one talked to him. His eyes lit up when he saw you at the scene. That's when I knew he was starting to come back, and when asked you on a date I saw his smile. It made me smile." She said.

"He makes me happy, I haven't been this happy ever." I said as he has brought me back 3 bottles of water.

"What size are you Bella?" Rose asked.

"5" I said.

"Okay, I thought so. If you want to take a shower and change, you can raid my closet. I am the same size. The pants may be a little long though." She said.

"I would love that. I smell like the hospital." I said. "I just didn't want to impose."

"You aren't imposing." Em said. "You are doing Rose a huge favor, and making me very happy. I'm sure I'll get used to the hospital smell."

"Okay, will you show me Where it is?" I asked Em.

"I would love to show you. I will also give you a tour of the house if you would like." He said. I nodded.

He showed me the house. He took me to Rose's room and I picked out a pair of jeans and a blue top. He took me to his room and showed me where the bathroom was. It smelled amazing. He just laughed. I looked at him.

"It smells amazing in here. What is it?" I asked.

"It's Tommy Hilfiger cologne. I haven't worn it in quite a while. I think I'll start wearing it again." He said.

"I would love it if you did." I said smiling.

"I'll let you take your shower see you downstairs when you are finished. Take as long as you need." He said. I nodded smiling. I hadn't smiled in so long like I am now. It feels good. I kissed him letting it linger a little longer than last time. He pulled me close, and kissed my forehead after he broke the kiss. I knew he wanted more but he wasn't going to pressure me to go any farther. He let me go and left the room. I jumped in the shower. Letting the hot water sooth my sore muscles. I sat there for a good 20 minutes. I finished my shower. The smell of his cologne swirled around the room. I didn't want to leave. I finished and got out. I rolled up the pant legs and finished getting dressed. Em must have brought in a few toiletry items for me. He thought of it all. As I walked downstairs, Rose still had her leg elevated. She saw the outfit.

"I love it. It's gorgeous on you." She said.

"I know." Em said. Rose just laughed. Rose's stomach growled. Em turned to us.  
>"What do you want for lunch?" Em asked.<p>

"Do you like chicken alfredo?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I love it." I said.

"That's what's for lunch then." He said. He went in the kitchen and started cooking.

"He's an amazing cook." Rose said. We talked about what they liked to do. 20 questions basically. There was a knock on the door.

"Em are you expecting anyone?" Rose asked.

"No, I'll go get it." He said. I walked in the kitchen, in case anything needed to be turned or stirred. He went and opened the door.

"When you guys get an escape? By the way love the cast.," someone asked.

"It's not mine. It's Bella's," He said.

"Who is Bella brother." It was Jasper.

"Come on in and you can meet her. I'm making lunch for the girls. We don't want it to burn." He said.

"It wasn't going to burn anyways I was watching it just in case." I said.

"Thank you." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"My brother is back." Jasper said. He was a tall blonde-haired man with curly hair. He wasn't as muscular as Emmett.

"Yes, I am I asked her out at the scene of the accident. She just laughed and told me it wasn't the time to talk about that." Em said laughing.

"He was never shy, " Jasper said. "He's smiling again, it's nice to see."

I saw Rose trying to get up off the couch. I walked over to her and helped her up.

"Jake would kill me if you got hurt." I said.

"Jake?" Jasper asked.

"He's my best friend also the doctor that treated her. He'll be off at 4. He and Rose are going to plan the menu for dinner at my place. My roommate Vicky and I hold a dinner every week. Your welcome to join also." I said. He nodded.

"I'm glad she didn't have any major damage. I was told she was pinned in the car." Jasper said.

"Bella is a nurse, she was the first responder. She hasn't left Rose's side since the accident. She was headed home from her shift when she came and helped us. She stayed last night and took care of Rose, because she knew about Rose's panic attacks." Emmett said.

"Thank you Bella. Rose let you touch her?" he asked.

"Yeah, I felt she was safe. I wouldn't let one of the EMT's touch me. I didn't feel okay with it. She helped me into the ambulance. They tried to argue that they could only take Emmett. Well the one just caved with an apologetic look." Rose said laughing.

"I'll tell you why. They knew they screwed up it should have taken them half as long as it took them. If you had any internal injuries, I can't say you would have fared well." I said. She smiled and nodded. Emmett walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Calm down sweetheart, everything is fine." Emmett said. I nodded . He had dished up 4 plates. They looked amazing. I thanked him.

"My pleasure. I told you I would take care of you, I fulfill my promises." He said. Jasper just looked at him cocking his head. We ate and talked.

"You rival Jake's cooking," I said. Rose just laughed.

"You should have never said that Bella, now he's going to want to have a cook off." Jasper said. I just laughed. "That's okay, I am sure Jake wouldn't turn it down to show Rose his skills." I said.

We all laughed. I saw Rose start to look uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am starting to hurt again." She said. I nodded and got her pain meds for her. We sat and talked some more. Jasper was curious about me. I was doing fine up until I thought about my dad. Emmett came over to me. I started to tear up. "I can finish if you want." He said

"I can do it, if I need help please continue." I said. Jasper was in shock. I don't know why. I told him how my dad past away. Rose finished about Jake. He said he was sorry to hear that. I thanked him. He gave me a hug. We finished lunch. I was ready for a nap. Emmett noticed it.  
>"You tired?" he asked. I nodded.<p>

"Rose if you need anything let Jasper or Emmett know, don't hesitate to ask. I am here to help you too. If you guys notice anything let me know." I said. Emmett turned to Jasper.

"Don't worry brother I'll take care of her. Spend some time with Bella." Jasper said. Emmett smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "Don't mention it." Jasper replied smiling.

"Get some sleep Bells. You need it." She said smiling. Emmett walked me upstairs. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants for himself and pair of sweatpants were folded on his dresser. He walked over and grabbed them. I figured earlier if you were to take a nap, you would want to be comfortable, so I grabbed them while you were showering. He went and changed in the bathroom. I pulled off the jeans and changed in the sweatpants. He came back in.

"You look gorgeous." He said I just smiled, as he planted a kiss on my lips, he deepened it. I granted him access. He broke the kiss, and kissed my lips a few more times. He looked me in the eyes. He pulled me to his bed and laid me down. He rolled me on my side with my back facing him. He pulled me as close as he could get me, placing his hand on my stomach.

"Get some sleep baby girl," He said kissing my cheek. I drifted off to sleep. I felt safe and secure in Emmett's arms. I felt him running his thumb on my hipbone. It felt good. I slowly drifted back to sleep.

A/N- I have more typed out. Just thought I'd see what you thought. Please review if you have time. I greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I don't own these characters. I loved all the reviews. This isn't the most exciting chapter, I felt it was needed though. Have a wonderful Friday. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Rosalie POV**

The past 24 hours have been amazing. I may have fractured my femur and have a cast but I met a wonderful friend. Met a sweet guy and my Brother has met a wonderful girl. My other brother is also here. I couldn't ask for anything else. Bella is a sweetie. She makes Em happy. He has smiled so much in the past 12 hours. It wasn't the same brother 48 hours ago. The accident totaled my favorite car all because a deer ran out in front of us. Em hasn't even started work and he has already been in a wreck and has a pink and black cast. Monday will be interesting. The accident wasn't his fault but still it won't look the best. We had lunch it was amazing. In a few hours Jake was going to come and visit. I don't know how he is going to get out here. It's pretty hard to find. So I am sitting downstairs with Jasper. Em is upstairs. Bella needed some sleep. She woke up every 2 hours last night so did Em.

"Sister how you feeling" Jazz asked.

"I'm doing great. I have to use the crutches and I am having a hard time getting around but I am alive, met an awesome guy, and my brother is smiling again. Everything happens for a reason." I said.

"You're right. If you two hadn't been involved in the accident you two wouldn't have met them. Everything does happen for a reason. You two are healing." Jazz said. I just smiled.

"Last night it was so cute. Em wouldn't let Bella go. She went and got meds and drinks last night. That's it. When she tried to get up when Jake came in Em kept pulling her back to her and told her no, not yet when she said she needed to get up. They allowed her to have the day off today for working last night. Jake also personally attended to me if I needed anything so Bella and Emmett didn't have to worry about her getting in trouble. He told Bella to get some sleep, she did. She and Em curled up on the couch and she slept." I said smiling.

"Wow, that's amazing. Jake seems like a really nice person. It's good you two have found definite prospects. I can see you two are very happy. You guys are smiling." He said.

"I know, Jake told us this is the happiest she has been since her dad passed away. Em mentioned to her that he started as a deputy and she started crying. He was going to surprise me when I came in the room after my MRI. He simply put his arm around her and they came and got me. She has been a blessing. Her and Em mesh. She was stunned by the house. She didn't know until we got here that he had money. It's true feelings. She was okay with him on the salary of a deputy. That isn't much. She cares about him. The longest they went without him holding her was when she left to get drinks and meds. Otherwise, they have been inseparable. I swear Em's afraid she will run away." I said giggling.

"I have noticed too. They do care about each other. It is amazing to watch. I know mom and dad want to come down sometime next week to make sure you are settled in. They have tickets. I have pretty much free rein at work. I can take a few days next week, if you want and we could do a dinner for them. Maybe Jake and Em can collaborate on dinner. I think that would be a good bonding experience for them. Jake is Bella's best friend and Em is your brother maybe I can get in there somehow to get to know him." Jazz said excited. It had been a few hours. I heard Bella's phone ring. She left it on the table. I looked at the time. It was 4. Jake must be off work. I looked at the phone, it was Jake. I was skeptical to answer it. I did though.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"Hey Rose, Where's Bells?" He asked.

"She and Em are sleeping upstairs they should be awake any minute. They have been sleeping about 3 hours." I said

"Good, she needed it. Would you mind if I came and visited you?" He asked.

"I would love that. My other brother is here and would like to meet you also." I said.

"Okay, I would love to." He said excited. "I know the road from the address but I don't know where you live exactly." He said.

"How about Jasper and I meet you at the turnoff and you can follow us. We'll be in the Silver Mercedes." I said.

"Okay see you in a few." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, see you soon," I said and he hung up.

"Sis, You would have never done that a few months ago. I am proud of you." Jazz said giving me a hug. Bella and Em came walking down the stairs.

"Has Jake called, or is he held up at the hospital still?" She asked.

"He called you. I hope you aren't mad that I answered." I said worried.  
>"Don't worry its fine. He wanted to talk to you anyways, he just couldn't officially ask for your number." She said giggling.<p>

"I know, but it still isn't my phone." I said.

"I have 3 or so people call me. Jake, Vicki, and Angela. That's it." She said. "Speaking which I need to call Vicki."

I told them we were going to meet Jake at the turnoff. Bella told us what he drove, I forgot to ask. Jasper and I headed out. I grabbed his number from her that she gave me and Jasper and I headed out to the main road. He was going to be shocked as much as Bella. We waited about 5 minutes. His car came around the bend, I was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Jasper just laughed. Since I couldn't get out of the car by myself. Jake came over to passenger side, I rolled down the window.

"Hey gorgeous," He said.

"Hey Jake, this is Jasper my brother." I said.

"Nice to meet you Jasper. How you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good, in another few hours the pain meds should be wearing off." I said.

"You ready to go." He asked. I nodded and he went back to his car. He followed to the car. He pulled up behind Bella and Jasper pulled up behind him. He was out of the car to help me out. He handed me my crutches and we proceeded to head into the house. All he could say was wow about the house. Bella was on the phone, sitting in Em's lap.

"I may not be home tonight." She said. She giggled.

"I have a good reason. I met a wonderful, caring and loving man. He has an amazing sister, and Jake has a thing for her. It's all working out for us." She said. I heard a squeal, she reminded me of Alice. Jasper just laughed. Bella held the phone away from her ear.

"You'll get to meet them soon, his brother is single too. "She said. Jazz got a look in his eye. He walked over to Bella.

"May I talk to her?" He asked. Emmett just laughed.

"Sure, he wants to speak with you." Bella said. Bella pulled out a picture of her and Vicki. He just smiled.

"Why hello beautiful." He said. He chuckled lowly.

"Well, I am the vice president of a law firm in Seattle, I came to check on my Brother and sister. Bella invited me to the weekly dinner. If you would like me to come, I am off for the rest of the weekend." He said with a smile. My brother was a charmer.

"I will see you there. Talk to you later." He said and handed the phone back to Bella. She just smiled.

"I'll talk to you later, bye Vicki. Love you too." She said. Jake just shook his head and helped me over to the couch.

"Playing matchmaker Bells?" Jake asked her.

"I just simply mentioned he had a single brother." Bella said with a smirk.

"Right that's not playing matchmaker at all Bella. You always like to play matchmaker." He said jokingly.

"I am quite excited. Thank you Bella." Jasper said with a smile.

"Jasper is quite the charmer, " Bella said. Emmett just laughed.

"That's the Bella I know." Jake said laughing. We all laughed.

"So what we doing tonight," Em asked.

"Rose and Jake need to finalize the menu for dinner." Bella said smiling.

"I need to tell you guys something. Mom and dad have tickets and are flying down next week sometime. I was wondering if we wanted to do a big dinner for them," Jasper asked.

"I'd love to," Em said smiling "They'll get to meet Bella."

"I think that be great." Bella said smiling.

"Jake I'd like you to come too, Bella said you were an amazing cook." Jasper said. "Maybe the 3 of us cook dinner." Jasper said hesitantly. I busted out laughing.

"Jasper you can't cook, you can make the salad," Em said laughing.

"I can a little bit." Jasper said defending himself.

"Quit picking on Jazz, Emmett. That's not very nice." Bella said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He said.

"It's okay, it really is the truth. I am not good at cooking." Jasper said laughing.

"Mom and dad will be excited to meet you both," Emmett said." Maybe if it works out Vicki will come too." Jasper just smiled. They turned on a movie, while Jake and I went into the kitchen.

**Emmett POV**

I was excited, Bella would get to meet mom and dad. Jake and Rose were getting along wonderfully. Jasper has a potential date. It was working out beautifully, all because of a deer running out in front of me and crashing the car. We have 2 more in the garage but I didn't flaunt that we had money. We'll go get a new car this weekend. We turned on an action movie. Jasper looked at me.

"What wrong Jazz?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong. You and Bella are perfect together. When you move she moves, she moves you move. It's amazing. You have never smiled like this and have never acted like this. " He said.

"I was never been this happy, I know it hasn't been even 24 hours, but I can honestly say I am falling hard and fast for her." I said winking at Bella. Bella gave me a kiss.

"I see she feels the same way." Jasper said. She nodded smiling. Jake came walking in the room and kiss Rose on the cheek. "I can see it too." He said looking at Jazz. "She's got a sparkle in her eye."

I pulled her closer to me.  
>"So what for dinner?" Bella asked.<p>

"We are having chicken teriyaki, with fried rice and green salad. I am going to make homemade garlic bread." He said.

"Are you trying to make me fat Jake?" Bella asked. He just smiled.

"You know it." He said smiling. They bantered back and forth it was hilarious.

"Between you and Emmett you are going to spoil us girls." Rose said giggling.

My phone rang. It was mom.

"Hey mom." I said putting it on speaker.

"How are you feeling? How is Rose?" She asked.

"Were both great. She is in a little bit of pain still but she is okay." I said.

"Em I am glad to see you happy again. Care to explain." She said curiously.

"She is sitting right here. She is a nurse at the local hospital, she happened to be the first responder. I asked her out at the scene. Rose is great. She met someone too. He is a doctor. They are both at the house right now. Jasper may have a girl, its Bella's roommate." I said.

"Wow, this all happened in 24 hours?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Mom he is grinning from ear to ear," Jasper said.

"I can tell." She said laughing.

"Would she be willing to talk to me?" She asked. Bella nodded her head.

"Okay, here is Bella." I said.

"Hello," Bella said

"Hey sweetheart, I just wanted to thank you for what you have done." Mom said.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure. I am just happy that Rose's injuries weren't worse than they were. I was worried for a while. Emmett is a sweetheart and has taken care of me today. He is an amazing cook." I said.

"He learned to cook at a young age. He has had time to perfect it. What did he make today?" Mom asked.

"Chicken Alfredo." She said.

"Rose's favorite." Mom said.

"I was just happy I got to spend the day with them. It was a plus that he cooked. I got the day off today because I stayed and pulled an extra shift. I didn't want Rose getting overwhelmed by another nurse or multiple people after what Em told me. She responded well to me. I also see us being friends. I wanted her to continue to heal too. Getting to know Em was a bonus. I actually got a decent night sleep. " She said. Rose had tears in her eyes.

"Rose are you okay?" Jake asked. She nodded smiling.

"Bella went above and beyond, she stayed with me the whole time mom. They are so cute together. I have never seen him like this before. He can't keep his hands off her." Rose said.

"Rose you make me laugh, sweetie. You sound wonderful. Who is this doctor?" mom asked Rose.

"His name is Jake. He is Bella's best friend. He is the sweetest man I have met. He has done nothing but take care of me. He would only let Bella take care of me. I am looking forward to you meeting him. You will love Bella. She is the most amazing girl." Rose said. Bella leaned into me.

"She's right. You are an amazing girl." I said and gave her a kiss not too passionate but enough to tell her how I felt.

"He's gone to mush with Bella." Jazz said. She just laughed.

"You may have a girl too. I wouldn't be saying anything." Mom said laughing. "I will let you all go and have some fun tonight. I look forward to meeting you both. I take it Jazz told you we are coming next week. If you need anything let us know. If you would like we can come a few days early, to help you around the house."

"That would be awesome mom. You'll love Em's cast. " Rose said laughing.

"We can come Tuesday if you like. Dad will just have to let the others know." Mom said.

"That's fine. We'd love that. Jazz can possibly come down for a few days too." I said. We all said bye.

We ended up watching movies snuggling.

"Do you want Vicki to come over Jazz?" Bella asked him." I know she isn't doing anything tonight."

Jasper just smiled. "That would be awesome." He said. He was excited.

"We will kind of surprise her." She said.

"We're taking my car." I said. Jazz just smiled.

"We'll be back in a about half hour." Bella said. We jumped in my Porsche and headed out. She just smiled. I loved that smile. She got on her phone.

"Hey sexy, what you doing." She said. Oh my.

"So you are at home?" she asked. She smiled.

"Okay, see you in one minutes." She said giggling and hung up. Jazz and I just laughed.

"Your mean." Jazz said.

"I know what she is wearing and she won't be able to change before then." She said. That made me wonder.

We pulled into the parking lot. She just smiled.  
>"Let's go." She said. Jazz looked scared. I just laughed. Bella knocked on the door.<p>

"Were coming in." She said.

"We?" was the only thing she said. She was dressed in a tank and tiny shorts; I see what she meant now. She was doing Zumba or something. Jazz was in awe. "I hate you sometimes Bella." We just chuckled.

"I thought you might want some company tonight. You want to come back to Em and Rose's and get to know Jazz." She asked her.

"I would love too." Vicki replied.

Bella walked up to Jazz and said "This my sexy friend is Jasper."

"Bella dear, I don't hate you by the way." She saidsmiling. Bella turned to me giving me a kiss. "This is my man Emmett."

"Brothers, huh. I think this is my lucky day," Vicki said smiling. We just laughed. Bella told her to grab some clothes just in case. She went up to grab a change of clothes for tomorrow. I like the idea of being able to cuddle with her. Sex is the farthest thing on my mind. Hell yeah she was fine as hell. But I wanted to get to know her first. Take it slow.

"Ready to go?" Jazz asked the girls.

"Yeah, we are." Bella said. I grabbed Bella around the waist kissed her head and we headed to the car. I unlocked it. I swear her eyes were going to pop out of her head.  
>"I haven't got to drive it for a while." I said chuckling.<p>

"It's beautiful," she said. I thanked her and we were all headed back to the house, if she thought the car was nice, she may faint because of the house. Good thing Jake is there. I thought. Jazz and Vicki were talking in the back seat they seemed to be hitting it off right away.

As the house came into view, she gasps.

"It's beautiful." She said. "This is like my dream home." She said.

"Thank you." Jazz said. "My mom found the house and she did all the interior design in it for Rose and Em before they moved in." she was still in shock.

"Jake is here too?" she asked.

"Yeah, he and Rose really hit it off." Bella said. Vicki smiled. "He is a good man and will spoil her."

Bella's stomach growled. I needed to cook something for us. We parked in the garage and we headed into the house. It smelled amazing.

"What's cooking Jake, it smells like your spaghetti." Vicki said.  
>"You're exactly right. Sorry Emmett I didn't mean to take over the kitchen." Jake replied.<p>

"No man, your fine. I was just contemplating what to make. Thank you." I said.

"He cooks?" Vicki asked Bella.

"Yeah, he is an amazing cook, rivaling Jake." She said.

"He's a keeper. A man that can cook and I see the way you look at each other. It's so cute. " Vicki said.

"He goes to mush, with her too." Jasper said. I just rolled my eyes. Jasper walked her into the living room, introducing her to Rose. He liked her. He pulling out some humor, he never did that if he didn't want to get to know a girl.

The spaghetti smelled amazing. Bella and I went in and sat with the rest of the others with the living room. Jake told us dinner would be ready in 10 minutes. He just needed the noodles to finish cooking. The bread smelled amazing.

"I love your kitchen by the way. It's amazing." Jake said.

"Thanks, I made sure when mom found the house, it had a good kitchen. I love to cook." I said smiling.

We continued to talk for the few minutes. Dinner was ready and it was amazing. I understand why she told him he was cooking dinner. I complemented him on it. The girls picked Legally blonde to watch us guys were so enthused. Jazz and Vicki talked the whole time. They had a lot in common. Rose and Jake cuddled. Bella sat on my lap. Rose and Bella joked about some of the law stuff. They found it hilarious that he didn't use scented paper, Bella told him she was going to get him some. He just laughed at her. All he could respond with was I am a man I don't use scented paper. Vicki laughed with them and kissed his cheek. Bella found the dog cute. I may have to get one for her. It was getting late.

"If you guys want to stay its fine, we have plenty of rooms if you would like to have separate rooms." I said. I highly doubted they did. I just threw it out there just in case. They decided to stay. None of them had work tomorrow and we had some wine with dinner. It was out of our system but I felt more comfortable them staying just in case. We watched another movie, us guys picked. It was an action movie. The girls complimented on how hot the girls were. We tend to wonder about Rose sometimes. I didn't expect it from Bella and Vicki. I don't know whether they were doing it to tease us guys or what. I'd have to find out.

It was time for bed. Jake packed Rose to her room. It was adorable.

"Yeah, he's strong." Bella said. I just laughed. Vicki and Jazz wandered up to his room. I heard giggles, I don't know about that boy. Bella was tired, she was still awake though. We walked upstairs. I went and changed and gave her some privacy. I didn't expect her to be in boy shorts and a tank to sleep in. This was going to be harder than I thought. After months of only pleasuring yourself. It's a bit tempting. He twitched. I got to be good. Bella turned around. She didn't have a bra on either. Her perky little nipples were standing out. I walked up behind her trying not to let her know of my issue. Well it didn't work.

She turned around and passionately kissed me granting me access. I could do this, I could wait maybe. I broke the kiss.

"Bella you look gorgeous. Do you want to lay down. If we continue this, it may go a bit farther than kissing tonight. I would love to but I want to take it slow." I said. Afraid of what she would think.  
>"I understand, I do too." She said.<p>

"Bella, I haven't been with anyone in 6 months, it is taking all the control I have not push this farther. I really like you. That is why I am doing this." I said she just smiled. She kissed me on the lips she deepened it but not saying she wanted more, but enough to see that she did want to in the near future.

"Well, I have you beat on that. It's been a few years. Vibrators have been my friend since then." She said. I just smiled. Many things ran through my mind.

"What are you thinking?" She asked giggling.

"Just some thoughts about you playing with yourself, well and how tight you'll be." I said shamelessly.

"To be honest with you, you would only be my second." She said. She was practically a virgin. That wasn't helping.

"We probably should get some sleep, unless you want this to go any farther tonight. I want to go at your pace, not rushing into anything. I want to get to know you. I've always just jumped into my relationships in the past. I have learned from the past. I want to make it last with you." I said. Hopefully it didn't scare her. I needed to get it out.

"I agree. I want this to work. I have never felt the way I do for you. I have never felt the amount of love towards anyone as I do for you." She said hesitantly" I am falling for you fast." I just smiled. She said love. I felt the same way. I pulled her into me and held her I whispered in her ear. "That makes me so happy to hear. I know it is early, but I am falling in love with you." She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes with tears in her eyes. I didn't know what to say. Damn now I made her cry.

"I am too." She said. I went to mush. I just smiled and crashed my lips to hers. She licked my bottom lip, I granted her access. I was as hard as hell. I wanted more. She deepened the kiss even more. We continued for a few more minutes. She broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I can feel you want more. I wasn't meaning to tease you. I just couldn't help it." She said.

"No need to apologize. I am not complaining. I know how you feel. If I had to take care of it for the next year, I wouldn't complain. I would have you by my side at least." I said.

"You'd wait that long for me?" She asked. I nodded. "As long as you needed." I said smiling.

She kissed me on the lips.

"Do you want a massage?" I asked. "I'm good with my hands" She just laughed and nodded. I massaged her back and shoulders until she fell asleep. When I knew she was asleep, I pulled her into me holding her as close as I could. I fell asleep holding the most amazing girl. She is my angel.

**Bella POV**

I slept amazing. I woke up early morning. Em had his head on my stomach with his arm around me when I woke up I chuckled. He opened his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Good morning baby girl." He said

"Morning Babe," I said back. He just smiled. His smile was contagious. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I kind of like that."

"I am good. That was the best night sleep I have had in months." He said. "I'm going to jump in the shower." He said. He was going to get up.

"Wait," I said smiling. I got up off the bed. I gave him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for baby?" He asked. I bit my lip. "You know that really isn't nice to do."

"I just wanted to show you how I feel." I said. He just smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"I feel the same baby girl, I hope we can have more of these nights. I love having you with me." He said. I nodded and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. I'll take one after you." I said smiling. I laid back in bed. I drifted back to sleep. Evidently, I had fallen back asleep for a few hours. I opened my eyes. There was a note on the pillow a pink daisy beside it.

_**Babe, I will be back in an hour. **_

_**I need to get a few things for today. **_

_**See you soon baby girl**_

I smiled and picked up the flower. It smelled amazing. I got in the shower; he had everything in there for me. He thought of everything. I was getting dressed in my favorite outfit. A pair of blue jeans, and green button up shirt and white tank under it with my boots. I heard the others downstairs. I made my ways downstairs.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was more of an insight on how they felt and what they wanted. Please review if you have a chance. I love review. Have a wonderful Friday and weekend.

Laura


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It just flowed out of me. Its about 12now. I have my son's cake done for the party and thought I'd get some out on this story. Have a wonderful weekend.**

**It's April in the story. Bella and Emmett are 26, Jasper and Vicki are 25, Rose is 23, and Jake as you found out earlier is 24. Just wanted to clarify age if anyone was wondering. I love the feedback from all of you. **

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

I walked downstairs. It smelled amazing. He was standing at the stove. I walked up put my arms around his waist.

"It smells amazing," I said kissing his cheek.

"I hope you like it," he said smiling.

"I'm sure she will," Rose said giggling. There was a bouquet of Roses sitting on the table with a card.

"Those are for you baby." He said smiling. I had a grin from ear to ear. He walked over and put the last of the dishes on the island. I opened the card.  
><em><strong>If you will let me I will take care of you and cherish every moment we have from this day forward. Last night was my best night I have ever had. The best part was waking up with you by my side.<strong>_

_**Your man**_

I had a tear in my eye. That was so sweet. I smiled.

"Thank you Baby." I said smiling. "I would love that." He smiled.

"Good morning baby. I am glad you like them." He said pulling me into him.

"Good morning babe. You are so sweet." I told him. The others walked in.

"Thanks for showing us other guys up, brother." Jasper said laughing.

"No, I just wanted to get my girl flowers," He said kissing me.

"Jasper leave Em alone and Em you did show them up." Rose said laughing.

"It looks amazing and smells great," Jake said smiling. We dug in. It was amazing, I would have to actually start working out.

"Babe you okay?" Em asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just was trying to figure which gym to get a membership for." I said. They just laughed.

"Always worried Bells, you run around the hospital enough. You don't need a gym membership." Jake said.

"Baby don't worry." Em said.

Rose just laughed. "I know what you mean." I giggled at her comment. We had the same thought.

"We can go together when you are healed." Em and Jake just glared at us for that.

"Sister and baby girl you are fine you won't need a gym membership. We can put one in the house if you really want to work out. Plus I'd get to watch my girl work out." He said. I just laughed. Rose just rolled her eyes. We finished eating. Jasper did the dishes. We sat and talked for a while getting to know each other more. Em and I knew quite bit about each other. I wanted the others to get to know Vicki and Jake better. I wanted to get to know Jasper more. I got to know Em and Rose in the hospital. Vicki told them about our crazy antics. We liked to party.

"Yeah, I got a few phone calls at 3 in the morning needing picked up. There hilarious when they are drunk." Jake said laughing.

"Hey we were suckers for Jack, John and Jim. They were our men." Vicki said.

"Wow, I didn't take you for a whiskey girl." Em said.

"Jack is my weakness. R and R is also. No mixing either." I said. "Give me shots."

"When Rose is healed and can dance again we are going out." Em said smiling.

"Emmett you really don't know what you are in for." Jake said. Well yeah we had some crazy nights.

"They went to a strip club one time. It took me an hour to get them to the car. They kept managing to escape from the car as I got the other girl in the car. It was chip and dale night. I kept getting hit on by the guys. The girls found it funny. I didn't." He said. Vicki and I were close to rolling on the floor laughing. "Then they played along with it, and told them I was single."

"Girls is this true?" Jasper asked scared.

"Yep, we had a blast that night. He didn't talk to us for a few days over that. The Major was good huh Vicki." I said. She just smiled as if she was off in her own little world. The boys just laughed.

"When I am healed we are going girls." Rose said. We nodded. Jake shook his head.

"Hey at least I won't have to have the bouncer help me this time to get them into the car. He literally held the door shut so I could get Bella so Vicki didn't go back in. He was laughing about it." Jake said laughing. "They really do behave themselves most of the time though."

We sat and talked until we were laughing so hard we were crying. Vicki was fitting in just fine.

Em got a serious look. We had to go car shopping.. Em didn't think it would be a good idea to drive his Porsche to work. Rose just told him to surprise her. Rose decided to get 2 so they each had a car in the winter. Rose did have a have a good point. We headed out. They gave us our alone time. They were going to prep for dinner. We headed off in his Porsche to Port Angeles to get a few cars. When we got to the car dealer, I pointed out a few and he loved them. One was a 2011 Ford Escape, in pearl blue with sun roof and fully loaded. It had tinted windows. That was for Rose. Em loved the black Chevy Tahoe. It was gorgeous, with leather seats and all. It was between that and a 2012 Jeep Wrangler Call of Duty: MW3 Edition. He picked the black over the green. I had to admit going mudding sounded fun. We could take the top off in the summer. I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"How do you like it.?" He asked.

"I like the Jeep it will be fun in the summer." I said.

"Good, I'm glad. I really am looking forward to summer. You, Bikini, Shorts feet out the window enjoying the sun." He said. I just laughed.

"Will you be shirtless?" I asked.

"I can arrange that." He said. I bit my lip

"That's very nice." I kissed him on the lips. "Sorry" I said biting my lip again.

"Tease," he said laughing.

"Ready to go home," He said. I quirked an eyebrow. "it could be your house too one day if you wanted it to be." I just smiled. I liked the sound of that. I wouldn't mind calling it home. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Just thinking." I said.

We got everything paid for, they were being delivered today. We were headed to lunch.

"What were you thing about back there," he asked sweetly.

"Well I was thinking about the possibilities of what could be. You make me happy. It is really early in our relationship but I can honestly see it, and it doesn't scare me." I said hesitantly. He just smiled.

"Really baby, I like that idea. I like the idea of possibilities with us. That means a lot. I care a lot about you already." He said, grabbing my hand. We had lunch, it was good. I wanted Thai food. He gladly went.

He was in thought on the way home. When we got home he still had that look on his face.

"Brother, I know that look. You are contemplating something big." Jazz said. "Seriously," He nodded. I looked at him questioningly.

"You'll have to wait and see." He said.

"Emmett word of warning, she hates surprises with a passion." Vicki said. "You're playing with fire."

"I can handle her. I can always use my handcuffs on her if she gets too wild." He said laughing.

"I'll keep my mouth shut on that one." Vicki said laughing. It really wouldn't keep me under control, I'd rather enjoy it. He raised one eyebrow at me.

"I plead the 5th," I said smiling. He pulled me into him. I giggled.

"Nice try Sweetie." He said.

"So I hate to break up my brother talking about handcuffing you in the middle of the living room, but what cars did you get?" Rose asked. We told her she squealed. I laughed.

"Bella found them. I really liked the Chevy Tahoe. We may get one later. " Em said smiling. Jasper gave him a knowing look. I knew what he was talking about. I don't mind the idea. I actually love it. Jake gave me a knowing look and smiled.  
>"So what we doing now?" Em asked.<p>

"Well we need to do some shopping for groceries. You up to it Babe?" Jake asked Rose. She nodded with a grin on her face. Jazz and Vicki went with them. We had the house to ourselves.

We sat on the couch and turned on a movie, he was still deep in thought.

"Babe what you thinking about?" I asked.

"Our possibilities, I don't want to scare you away with my thoughts right now." He said hesitantly.  
>"I don't think you will. You'd be surprised." I said smiling.<p>

"Well here it goes. I can see us married, with a baby girl in one of your arms and a little boy holding your hand. Maybe you showing a little bit, in this house maybe a smaller house. I don't know yet. I can see us going on vacations as a family. The whole family opening presents on Christmas morning. The kids birthday parties." He said. I had tears in my eyes, but I was smiling. "What's wrong?" He asked nervous.

"Nothing I am happy. I love all those ideas. Those are what I want. I don't need a big house either." I said smiling. He pulled me into him, crashing his lips to mine.

"You're amazing baby girl," He said. "I am willing to prove I can make you happy every day. I want to be your husband. I want to watch the kids grow. I want to walk my baby girl down the aisle. My whole family is very family oriented. If you want more children, I would be happy. I want a big family. I would be very excited. I love kids. They would have awesome aunts and uncles to spoil them. Rose would be overjoyed." He said. I had a huge smile on my face. "I love you." A tear fell.

"I love you too." I said crashing my lips to his. I loved him and he loved me. We broke the kiss as they walked through the door. We just smiled.

"Why are you crying Bells?" Vicki asked.

"It's not a bad reason. We just realized something." I said smiling at him. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me close and nodded. They looked at me curiously. Jake and Vicki knew. Jake mouthed You love him. I nodded. And he loves you. He mouthed back. I nodded. Emmett kissed my cheek.

"I do very much Jake." he said smiling. Jasper chuckled. Rose may be on crutches but she put a smack down on her brother. Rose smacked him in the back of the head. I just laughed.

"That shit hurts, Rose." He said Emmett just smiled. Rose had his back.

"What, I didn't do a damn thing, Jazz" She said innocently and Jasper rolled his eyes. We helped them get the groceries in the kitchen. Jake put together whatever went with what dishes. When he finished he and Vicki pulled me aside for a few minutes in the garden area.

"Bells" Jake said happily.

"Yeah Jake," I said smiling.

"What were you guys talking about before we walked in?" he asked.

"He told me he loved me, and he wants the same things I do. A house, kids. The wants 3 maybe more. The buying a Tahoe in the future, he wants joking. I liked the car too." I said Vicki had tears in her eyes. Jake was in awe.

"Seriously," He asked smiling. I nodded my head a tear fell.

"I can tell you love him and he loves you very much. I can see it. Edward never once looked at you like that." He said.

"I know. He was in deep thought for a good half hour before I said anything. He was scared I would run away screaming. When he told me it was as if he read my mind. We want the same. The only thing that saddens me is my dad won't be able to walk me down the aisle." I said with a tear falling.

"My dad would be honored to do it. He'll wheel you down the aisle." Jake said smiling. I smiled.

"How's he doing today?" I asked. He was good, and wanted Jake to enjoy the weekend. He really liked Rose, he wanted to take her out and meet him. I suggested we all go. Billy was like my second dad. I wanted to see him too. I wanted him to meet Em also. He would love him. My dad would have loved him too. We agreed to go if they felt comfortable to go. We headed back in.

"You okay?" Jazz asked. We nodded. Jake headed in the kitchen to get a few things prepared ahead of time after kissing Rose. They agreed we'd go to see Billy. He was excited.

**Jake POV**

Wow was all I could say to the past 48 hours. Rose is amazing, I really can see this lasting. Bella would say yes to Em if he asked. I usually wouldn't have been so accepting, but the way they look at each other, I can see they truly care about each other. He would do everything to prove his love. Hell he went and got her flowers this morning. I saw him pack another flower up from outside and took it in his room. He loved her. I don't think he will wait more than a few months to propose. Rose seems to be getting around great on her crutches. It made me laugh that she smacked Jasper in the back of the head for Emmett. She definitely has Em's back. Life was great, we were headed to see my dad. He has wanted me to have some fun on the weekends. Rarely would he come to the weekly dinner at Bells and Vicki's. I worked the rest of the time. Rose will change that. I can already see it. I just never had anyone to share my time with. I could easily fall in love with Rose. We were a few minutes away. I just smiled. Rose looked nervous.  
>"Why are you nervous? Dad will love all 3 of you." I said smiling.<p>

'I just hope he likes me." She said shyly.

"He will." I said she smiled as we pulled into the drive way. I had a 4 bedroom house. It was light blue and had large windows in the rooms and living room. It was an open floor plan. I love natural light, so I had them build it that way. It was a modern theme. I loved it.

"It's gorgeous babe." She said smiling," Mom just goes overboard like Emmett. Anything that he does for Bella will not be small or simple. It will extravagant. He loves a big house. I know why he wants that Tahoe. He loves Bella dearly, and wants a family, and I can see the look in his eye that he is contemplating a huge decision, more like its made up just when to do it. He has never had that look. He has never been so at tentative, he probably wouldn't let her lift a finger if she and him get pregnant. Anyways I love a smaller house, less to clean."

"They have talked about it. That is what they were talking about when we walked it. She wants the same thing. She'd say yes if he asked. That's a given. That's what we were talking about outside. He told her what he wanted. She has always wanted a big family. At least 3 little ones. Twins run in her family so they may get lucky with 2 babies in one shot." I said. Rose smiled.

"They run in our family too. She probably already knows that though." She said laughing." Em is very upfront. He'll put it all out there."

"I have noticed." I said laughing. "I am glad you don't want a huge house. I am more of a simple person. Don't get me wrong I like my fast cars and nice houses. But I don't want a house like the one you live in now. Maybe a 2 story, not a 3 story. Those kids of Ems and Bella's are going to be spoiled aren't they."

"Without a doubt. You say that as if you already know. "She said laughing. "My mom would spoil them rotten. They'd have everything under the sun they wanted. I don't know if the babies would ever be put down. Jazz may not look like the father type but he absolutely adores kids. My cousin Alice has a little girl, when they visit. Jazz hogs her. She's 2 months old. When she was born, we went up and visited to help her out. It helps me to heal being around kids. It was hard to go up there but I knew I would be okay. I was with family. I would feel safe."

'I just have a feeling about it. With what Bella said I am pretty sure. I give him3 months to propose to her, and less than a year to be married." I said. She just laughed.

"Yeah, I'll say 2 months to propose and 6 months to be married. I know my brother and they'll buy the Tahoe within a year." She said. I just laughed.

"You know if all works out this could be our house." I said.

"We'll have to wait and see. I bet Em is already thinking where to honeymoon." She said laughing.

"Probably, Bella didn't tell us all of what he was thinking." I said.

"I can see why she is your best friend, you have no secrets with her." She said. I shook my head.

"Nope we don't. When I pulled her out of the hospital room, she told me straight up she liked Em. I could see it would have a good chance of working out. Ready to go in." I said as I pulled up in front of the house. I asked. She grinned. I got out of the car to help her out. The others waited patiently, she giggled as we got out of the car looking at her brother.

"What are you giggling about sister?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. Just something we were talking about." She said.

"You're up to something," Em said. She shrugged her shoulders a giggled.

"Your giggle gave it away." Em said.

"So, you still don't know what it's about." She said smiling. We started the house. Bella eyeballed me. I just smiled. We walked in. Dad was surprised to see me let alone with a girl to meet him.

"Hey dad," I said smiling. Bella and Vicki followed suit.. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey son, how's my girls today?" He asked knowingly.

"Amazing," They said smiling.  
>"I can see that" he said smiling.<p>

"Dad, I'd like you to meet a few very important people," I said.

"This is Rose," I said smiling.  
>"You seem very happy son, and she is a gorgeous girl." Dad said.<p>

"Thank you sir." Rose said smiling. She was not as nervous now.

"Call me Billy." Dad said smiling." All of you can call me Billy." They just smiled. Bella walked over gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"This is Emmett. I was the first responder to the accident. He asked me out on a date at the scene. I thought he hit his head, Rose confirmed he didn't." She said smiling. We all laughed at that one.  
>"Baby girl, I'm happy to see you smiling. He must treat you well, or he better," Dad said smiling. "And son, if you do decide to make her your wife, I am the one to ask." Em smiled and Rose looked at me.<p>

"He sees it" I whispered to Rose. She nodded. Jasper looked at me curiously. Later I mouthed. He nodded.

"I definitely will Billy, she told me about Charlie. I would have loved to meet him. I start Monday as the new deputy. I will spoil her rotten. She'll get whatever she wants." Emmett said. I knew it had a double meaning. I was happy for Bells. She deserved it.

"Son you seem like a good man and will honor what you say. Bells good pick. It was worth waiting." Dad said and Bella nodded.

"He is amazing. He is an awesome cook too. And he does spoil me." Bella said smiling. Em kissed her on the cheek.

"Son, I love your cast by the way. You realize you are going to get shit for that your first day." Dad said.

"I know, but if we didn't meet, I wouldn't be so happy right now. She is amazing. It will be all worth it. I got my girl by my side." He said.

"Bella he's a keeper. I see the look in his eyes, he loves you." Dad said.

"I do, very much." He said smiling.

"I give them less than a year to be married and 3 months to propose. Rose says 6 months to be married." I said smiling.

"That's what you two were giggling about." Jasper said. "I agree Jake by the way." Em had a grin to ear to ear.

"I take it you agree son." Dad said.

"Well maybe." Em said with a smile. Bella just laughed.

"I can already see her answer." Dad said smiling.

Vicki introduces Jasper. Dad was happy and told Jasper the same thing.

"You get Bella and Vicki together; you boys may be in trouble. They can get wild." Dad said.

"We heard a few stories, like the chip and dale incident." Jasper said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that one. " Dad said laughing.

"Sure dad, right like you forgot." I said laughing

"I am happy to see you happy Vicki, "dad said.

"Billy, I will, I will also take very good care of her. She is an amazing girl." Jasper said kissing her on the cheek. Emmett had a look of mischief, Jasper was starting to go to goo. Emmett noticed too. He was falling for Vicki. Dad was coming to dinner tonight. He looked forward to what I was cooking. We said our goodbyes. He saw the cars. His eyes were saucer sized.

Wow was all he said. They just smiled.

"They will be well taken care of and I will spoil Rose to no end." I said he just nodded. We got into the cars and headed back. I needed to start cooking. Em gave me free rein of the kitchen. I started preparing everything.

**Emmett POV**

Jake was cooking. We went and sat on the couch.

"You guys really have a bet going don't you." I said. Rosee nodded. Bella just smiled. I knew she'd say yes now.

"I agree with Jake. I see the way you two look at each other. She is your world, "Jasper said.

"We've known each other less than a week and your family and my friends are making bets on marriage and proposal." Bella said giggling. It didn't bother her.

"No that's not all, I say you own the Tahoe, within a year." Rose said.

"I wouldn't mind." She said smiling. I liked that idea. I could work with that. I love this girl.

"I say they have twins first." Vicki said smiling.

"I second that," Rose said with a smile. She was happy I could see she longed of her own. But I know she will later on. I think we've all met our husbands or wives possibly, I know I have. Jasper won't admit it but he is falling for Vicki.

"By the way Jazz what you say about me going goo around Bella. I saw that at Billy's." I said smiling.

"You both go to goo." Rose said.

I pulled Bella into me. "I love her. What can I say." I said. Bella looked at me and smiled. She gave me a kiss.

"I love you too." Bella said biting her lip. I smirked. She just laughed and did it again. Little vixen.

We all headed to our rooms, Rose was tired and was going to take a nap. When we got to our room I kissed Bella on the forehead.  
>"Bella," I asked. She looked concerned.<p>

"Yeah what's wrong?" She asked. Nothing was wrong.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" I asked. She smiled.

"Of course, I need to be up early to go to work, knowing I won't be at the apartment Vicki will probably have Jazz stay over there if he wants. And Billy likes you. He was serious too." She said. Billy was right and so was Jake, I don't plan on waiting long to propose. I know she is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.

"He's a good man." I said She nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. She told me yeah with a duh go ahead look. I chuckled. It was cute.

"Since we were talking about kids downstairs. How many kids would you want to have?" I asked. I was wondering.

"4, I want 1 or each at least, Jake must have told Rose that twins run in the family. So maybe more than expected." She said. Twins ran in our family.

"That's both of us, twins run in our family too. I like the sound of that. 4 sounds great. I wouldn't mind more. I want a boy first but I will be happy with a little princess also. I don't care either way as long as they are healthy." I said. She crashed her lips to mine.

"I love you Baby. The odds are in our favor for twins." She said happily.

"Yes they are." I said smiling. "Would you want to still work after?" I asked, she didn't have to if she didn't want to. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I would still want to work but at most part time." She said hesitantly.

"Baby you wouldn't have to, not even now. You wouldn't have to touch your fathers pension either." I said. It was true. She didn't have to work. I wouldn't mind having her home when I got home. Yeah I know I am falling hard and fast I would do anything for her. She could have anything.

"I love my job, and it brings so much joy to me. I wouldn't be able to quit my job, but for some time I have been thinking about cutting back to part time. I know your schedule will be hectic. I want to be able to spend as much time with you as I can. "She said smiling.

"I wouldn't make you. It makes me proud you wouldn't want to quit even though you don't have to work, you want to work for what you want to get. I'd love it if you only worked part time. I would get to spend more time with you. Don't be afraid to tell me ever if you want to take some time off of work. We could travel or something." I said. "I don't have to work, I just enjoy my job. Same as you. I was actually thinking about only being part time since we met and decided you would be my girl. You have changed my mind. I want to spend as much time with you." I said. She had a single tear. I wiped it away.

"I keep making you cry, but I know it's not in a bad way.

"I'm going to talk to them tomorrow about cutting back. I actually wanted to take a week vacation around my birthday." She said. I would do something special for her birthday. It wouldn't be anything low key. More like rent out Disneyland. She would be spoiled. I found out it was October 28, I had 6 months to plan.

"You're planning something." She said giggling. Yes I was.

"Now why would I do such a thing for my girl?" I said smiling. She knew I was. She had a few months, mine was July 2nd. She wanted to do something for it. I would love that. I passionately kissed her.

I broke the kiss sadly. I didn't want to though. We headed downstairs, it was an hour and a half until dinner.  
>"Hey Jake do you mind if we go pick up your dad?" I asked.<p>

"I would appreciate that. Lauren doesn't have a problem bringing him in." He said smiling.

"I'd like to. I can bring Lauren too, if you would like." I said.

"He would love that. He and Bella are close. She is like a daughter to him if you haven't already noticed." Jake said. "He really likes you."

We decided to take Bella's car to pick him up. On the car ride to pick him up I wanted to tell Bella I meant everything I said earlier.

"Bell, I love you Baby." I said smiling.

"I love you too babe, you're in deep thought again." She said smiling.

"I am angel. It's about us. I really do want to be your husband in the future." I said smiling. It was the truth.

"I would love to be your wife, and have a family. Greet you when you come home. Kiss you and ask how your day went. Taking family vacations. I would work a few days a week so I can do what I love, and watch the kids grow up at the same time. Go to recitals and plays, be on the PTA." She said.. I could see it in her eyes. She really wanted it.

"Babe, you are amazing. I don't know what I did to get so lucky." I said. I had the most amazing girl. She picked me over everyone else.

"I really do mean what I said. I want you to be my husband to love and to cherish you, for better or worse." She said pulling over to the side of the road, kissing me with passion.

"I do too baby," I said smiling kissing her once again. We were pulling into the driveway soon. Bella knocked and we went in. Billy was surprised to see me.

"So Jake busy cooking?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, plus I wanted to take you myself." I said.

"That's very nice of you." He said. He introduced me to Lauren.

"You got a keeper. You two seem as you have been together for years that is a rare find Bells." Lauren said smiling.

"They already have bets when he is going to propose, when we get married and have children." She said I just chuckled. Billy looked at me shaking his head laughing.

"I give them 6 months." He said. Bella just laughed.

"Not you too." She said.

"I know so. I bet in a week or two he'll be coming back to talk to me." Billy said smiling. I nodded, Bell didn't see though. "I'd gladly grant him permission Bells."

"I know. The question is how he will and when." She said.

"That will be a surprise Angel." I said smiling. "I know how much you hate surprises too."

Billy just laughed. "I like you Emmett. You will fit in great with the family."

"Thank you." I said.

"Ready to go? You know how Jake is." Bella said. Billy nodded.

"We have time to stop at the store right." I asked. Bella nodded and gave me a curious look.

"I need to pick up flowers. Fresh cut flowers are the best smell a house can have. They always look nice as a centerpiece. What should we get for the apartment?" I said. She smiled. Billy quirked an eyebrow.

"Roses, like the ones you had for me when I woke up. "Bella said smiling.

"Oh my do you have any other brothers as sweet as you." Lauren asked. I chuckled.

"No Jazz was the only single one left. Sorry," I said. Billy just chuckled.

"We don't want Jake to worry. We probably better be heading out." Billy said. We nodded and headed to Bella and Vicki's. I don't how much longer for though.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was more of a way to let out there feelings. I love feedback, if you have the time please leave a review. Have a wonder weekend. **

**Laura**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful week. This chapter does have mention of attempted forced sex, it is not in detail but I thought I'd warn you.**

**Chapter 4**

**Emmett POV**

As we made our way to the apartment Billy started a conversation.

"I'm glad I got to ride with you guys, I miss spending time with my daughter and son in law. It may not be official yet but I know it will happen." Billy said smiling. He was right too.

"I miss spending time with you too. I am going to cut back to work part time or less." Bella said. I smiled, I was happy to hear that. We'd get to spend time together with the hours she was working we'd be lucky to see each other a day a week. We ended up skipping getting flowers Jazz already probably did that.

"Finally got your priorities straight. It took this man for you to realize it. You will have your time and have time with your amazing man. He loves you very much and I am pretty sure he is happy to hear that. I saw his smile when she said that by the way. The best part is you will be getting some sleep, most of the time." He said with a smirk. He did have a point. We wouldn't always be sleeping. She was beat red.

"Really dad." She said blushing we all just laughed.

"Hey, I know 1 of you is not a virgin, and I highly doubt being 26 your man is a virgin. How are you going to make babies if you don't practice first?" He said.

"He does have a point." I said laughing. I looked over at Bella, she had a look that could kill.

"She's giving you the look, isn't she?" Billy said. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said.

"I knew it." Billy said." Next she'll roll her eyes and smile." He said laughing. She did. I just stayed quiet.

"Smart man, Jake still is learning, you learn quickly. She won't be mad long. She probably isn't now just acting like she is. She never can be." Billy said smiling. We were pulling up to the apartment. Bella tensed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That bastard better not be here." Billy said. Lauren looked scared.

"Your ex?" I asked. She nodded. She had fire in her eyes. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of those eyes, and I hope I never am. She may be a small girl but I would cower in an instant. We got Billy out of the car helping Lauren and started to the door. This should be interesting. I pulled Bella into me.

"I'm here for you, he won't touch you. We all have your back." I told her she nodded, with even more fire in her eyes.

As we got to the door, it was the calm before the storm. Edward was sitting at the table. His smile dropped when he saw me. I wrapped my arms around her waist placing my hands on her stomach. I loved the feeling of my hands being on her stomach. I don't know why. Jake looked like he was about to kill him.

"So you knocked up?" he asked. That hit a nerve. If she was pregnant we would be happy.

"Actually, I would be excited if I was. I have the man of my dreams. He treats me right. Spoils the hell out of me. Takes care of me and isn't pushing sex." She said. Billy looked at Bella in shock. I shook my head. He smiled.

"You must be Edward." I said smiling. Wow was all I could think.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He asked. I was getting pissed, he needed to be knocked down a few notches.

"Babe, how the hell did you put with his ass?" I asked Bella.

"I don't fucking know, I must have been under a spell or something. He is an ass." She said. "Jake keep your temper in check, dad can't get you out of it this time." Charlie must have pulled him out of a few situations with his temper. I have a feeling, I will be doing the same thing if Edward comes around again. Rose was pissed. Shit, good thing she is on crutches.

"This prick had the nerve to demand of all things to see you, he showed up a minute before you got here." Rose said with about as much fire as Bella had in her eyes. I know if Rose and Bella have the same attitude when pissed. Don't mess with them.

That was my sister, she may be sweet on the outside, but you piss her off or offend family or friends she's an evil bitch.

"I love you Rose, you will be the best sister in law ever." Bella said smiling. She wanted him to know I would be her husband. I liked it too. The look on his face was priceless.

"You're marrying him. If you were marrying him, you would have a ring. So where is it?" He said. What Billy said caught me off guard.

"Yeah she is jackass. He truly loves her. Something you never did. You had to go sleep with another girl, of all girls her friend when she was grieving. Bella is holding back Jake right now. Bella is also holding back Em and Vicki is holding back Jasper. The girls are keeping what needs to be done, not happening." Billy said pissed. I could hear his anger. He never got to voice it.

"Just for your knowledge, all I have to do is ask. I have permission from Billy. Something you probably never would have had from Charlie or Billy. When I do ask, I guarantee you will notice it considering I know a lot about jewelry. My family is the owners of Tiffany's, and I do know what it's like to be hurt and cheated on. I would never do that. I would never hurt her. Just to let you know Edward Rose wouldn't hold Jake back." I said Bella looked up at me in shock.

"Yeah, I never told her what company." I said. Jake was in shock. Edwards look was priceless.

"Wow," was all Vicki said. Jazz just smiled. Bella crashed her lips to mine.

"I love you baby, you know it's the truth,. You are my world. I do know a lot about diamonds." I said. She was still in shock.  
>"I love you too baby." She said smiling.<p>

"Nice Bella he's a pussy." Edward said. Wow he's calling me a pussy, Wow I'm trained to take out people with a single move. I'm the pussy huh, let's see who's on the winning side when all is said and done.

"Billy is right, you better watch what you say. I wouldn't call him a pussy, considering he is the new deputy. You're the pussy." Bella said pissed. "What did you come here for anyway?"

He looked straight at me. "Watch out she's out for money then I came to talk to her to apologize and see if we could try a second time." He said. Wow. We all busted up laughing.  
>"Wow you're an idiot. You were an idiot for cheating on her and expecting her to take you back. As far as money, she accepted to date me when she knew I was only on a deputy salary. She had no clue about my family's business." I said. Bella looked at him. She was beyond pissed at Edward. He had pushed her too far.<p>

"You're a fucking idiot, there is no way in hell. Even if you were the last man on earth, I wouldn't take you back. I would rather pleasure myself for the rest of my life if you were the only man alive. Hell I'd probably switch teams if you were the last man on earth. No woman would want to be with you. I have a real man that loves me." She said. He looked at her in shock. "You really expected me to go back to you?" he was still in shock.

"Yes you do baby," I said smiling. That bastard thought he could get her back. She made her point quite clear.

"Get the fuck out of our house," Vicki said. Jasper smiled. He liked them with attitude and Vicki had it. Each and every girl did. They would get along just fine. Hopefully no girls try anything at the bars, we would have a fight on our hands and I know some damage would be done. Bella looked as if she could kill right now. You piss off one off they all went off. We needed to be careful. Edward still didn't move.

"Do you really want to test my patients? I do know how to incapacitate you if needed dad taught a little self-defense when I was younger. I still know it, I about had to use it on at one point." She said. Jake looked at him. He was ready to pounce. Oh shit. I looked at Jazz.  
>"When the fuck was this Edward?" Jake yelled at him pissed. I may have to have help holding him back. I looked at Jazz and he nodded. It wouldn't be the last time we'd probably see Edward if he is this dense. I take it Jake didn't know.<p>

"I don't remember." He said. About that time 2 things happened. Bella out maneuvered my hold and was stalking towards him. Maybe it wouldn't be Jake I'd have to be holding back, it maybe Bella. Jake just smiled. Edward looked fucking scared. Rose, Vicki and Lauren were smiling as she got up in his face. Jazz was close to intercept if needed. "You don't remember. Bullshit. I refused to sleep with you and you still tried. I hope I hit you hard enough you can't have children. I left and went to Jakes I wasn't crying. I was pissed. I smelled perfume on you and I knew exactly who. I had figured it out I just didn't want to believe it. A few days later, my dad was killed. You still had no remorse. At the time I was stupid enough I would have taken you back, but no you kept fucking the slut when I was grieving. Jake and Billy are who helped me when you told me to just get over it." She said in tears, I pulled her into me. I saw Jake about to take him down for real.  
>"Jake he's not worth it he is a piece of shit excuse of a man that has no heart or soul for that matter. I hope he burns in hell, and has a slow death. . How he could say that to someone who just lost a parent is beyond me. As much as I want to see him get his ass handed to him. I don't want you in trouble." I said. Jake was still seeing red. Vicki put her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"He's right, Rose needs you. You wouldn't be able to be there for her if you are in jail." She said.

"I'd recommend you leave now. You hurt my daughter anymore I can't guarantee they can hold them back much longer. People can only take you insulting their family or friends for so long before they snap. "Billy said. "I have an idea if mike showed up he probably wouldn't stop them either considering you were sleeping with his girlfriend at the time. Do I believe you only cheated on her once? Hell no, she had her suspicions, but she loved you and put up with you being an ass. Every time I saw you I wanted to kick your sorry ass for the way you were treating her." Billy said. "She didn't want to sleep with you because she was afraid of catching something. Her final straw was that you continued sleeping with them after the accident. I know damn well she can still file charges for what she just told us." Bella was starting to calm down.

"Edward get the fuck out. I ever see you again. I won't hold them back." She said.

"Is that a threat?" He asked. Wrong fucking question she was pissed.

"No, that's a fucking promise." She said," go ahead tell them I threatened you. What are you going to tell them why. Are you going to tell them it was because you tried forcing sex on me, I outed it, and you refused to leave my property? That will go over well. You know damn well they hate you at the station. You really want to push your luck?" she asked. I was getting worried. She was beyond pissed and I didn't know what she would do next.

"Babe," I said. "Calm down baby," as I put a finger under her chin and having her look at me in the eyes. It helped her. She mouthed thank you. Your welcome I told her.  
>"Leave now. You have upset her enough and stay away. This is the first time my family has met you and we already hate you for what you've done. Rose is a bitch if you mess with her family or friends. She would have been in your face as Bella was if she wasn't on crutches. She isn't afraid to defend her own, and Bella is one of her own." He got up and left. He flipped us off.<p>

"Well that was fun lets relax and have some dinner. He isn't worth the dirt on the sole of his shoe."" I said as Jake slowly calmed down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Bella said

"Baby its fine. Billy is right you can still file charges, I will be right by your side if you do decide to." I told her. She shook her head.

"It's not worth my time. Jake sorry I never told never told you. I knew the reaction I would get. You handled it better than I thought you would. Thank you Baby. I needed help calming down." Bella said taking a deep breath.

"That's what I'm here for. Your welcome." I told her. Jake looked concerned.

"Bells, were you on the verge of blacking out?" He asked. She nodded with tears in her eyes. She put her head down as if she was ashamed. She handled it better I would have. She was the only thing holding me back from beating the hell out of him.

"Why are you so upset about it? You have pent up anger and didn't let it out until now. You held something in that very hurtful to you. I would never hold that against you. I was afraid it wouldn't be Jake that Jazz and I would be holding back it would be you. I know you would have regretted it later. You were literally shaking in my arms." I said kissing her forehead.

"That hasn't happened since the split." Bella said ashamed.

"Man that was nothing. She was worse at the split. I had to hold her back. She is a fighter too he hit the wrong nerve that night and again tonight. It takes a lot for her to be that pissed. She won't hold us back . She would probably go after him herself if he hit the wrong nerve again. She wouldn't hold back. Her dad taught her a lot of self-defense. "Jake said. Wow, my girl could fight. Just hope Rose isn't around, if someone pisses off Bella. My sister is back and in full swing. She may have been shy and timid before she lost the baby and she may have been scared to be touched because of the abuse but she didn't take shit either after that. She fought back now.

"Baby girl, please don't go after him. I don't want you possibly getting hurt. I know you could probably kick his ass if you wanted to but I don't want you in trouble either." I said. Bella shook her head smiling.

"Let's eat." She said with a real smile. She had finally calmed down. I kissed her on the lips.

"I love you and nothing will change that. " I said smiling.

"I love you too baby, I can't say that will never happen again. Edward can hit a nerve like no one else can, and please hold me back if we see him again. I will probably go after him. He insulted the whole family. He thoroughly pissed Rose and Vicki off, and Jake almost went after him. You and Jazz would have been the ones stopping it. I am sweet, until you hurt me. Then I turn into a royal bitch then. I have nothing to say that's nice to him." Bella said. Billy looked at Bella with pride.

"Bells, I am proud of you. You stood up for yourself. You may have scared the shit out of the boys. But you did. You had a look in your eyes when we entered the apartment that was fierce and don't fuck with me look. He should have figured it out and just left when we walked in. He was an idiot to stay. It was 5 against 1." Billy said smiling.

"Babe, that look scared the hell out of me." I told her. She apologized, I knew she didn't mean to. I just hope to never be on the receiving end.

"It's okay, you need to let it out. If you need to yell, scream, let it out. I'd gladly take it if it helped you. It's not good to hold it in." I said. She nodded a single tear fell.

"Let's actually eat, I'm hungry." She said laughing.

I nodded kissing her forehead. The girls went and sat down. We got the food to the table. It was delicious. Jake could cook. I'd have to get the recipe. It was amazing. Maybe we could have this with dinner next week when the parents come. Dinner was pretty quiet. We went our separate ways Jazz stayed with Vicki. Vicki seemed very excited. As we left to bring Billy and Lauren to Jakes.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Remember don't tie him too tight." Bella said with a giggle. Giggles aren't good. Jake just laughed.  
>"Jazz you're in trouble." Jake said. Jazz just smiled.<p>

"Oh my god. I did not need to hear that. Bella I didn't need to know that." Billy said. She just laughed. Jazz was in heaven though. He wasn't scared he probably would enjoy it. I really wonder is she into being tied up. I liked that idea. Billy just shook his head laughing.

"Rose is right." Jake said smiling. I just laughed. Billy looked curiously at her.

"They'll be pregnant within a year." Rose said giggling.

"We wouldn't mind." Bella said smiling. She leaned into me. "I would be overjoyed." I said smiling. Billy just looked at us in awe. We loved each other very much.

"It wouldn't surprise me. The love they have for each other radiates off of them like crazy. As Lauren put it. They seem to have known each other for years. By the way the mischievous smile gave it away, and I don't really want to know her answer." He said laughing. We all laughed. I must have definitely had that look. She nodded her head smiling. Yay, she does. I just smiled. Billy shook his head.

"6 months I say Rose." Billy said smiling. We all just laughed.

"I'm so glad you are betting on this. It cracks me up." Bella said.

"You're only working part time. You won't be working nights." Billy said laughing.

"What, when you decide this Bells?" Jake asked curiously.

"I decided it today. I didn't get to spend a whole lot of time with dad, I want to be able to spend time with Em, and not have to worry about work. " Bella said smiling.

"I'm probably only going to work part time also." I said. Jake smiled.

"I'm glad, you need to take some time for yourself." He said smiling. We all headed out finally. We got Billy home. We headed to the house. I knew one day it would be ours. I looked forward to that day.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. I know they haven't known each other very long but hey a girl can dream. Lol. Have a wonderful week and weekend. Please review, I love the feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoyed last chapter. I love feedback. So this chapter is going to get hot and heavy. Have fun reading and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

Well that was an interesting dinner. Edward needed to get his ass handed to him for how he acted. I hope we never see him again. I meant that I wouldn't hold them back. I had to throw the comment about her tying Jazz up. I liked the idea actually, so did Em. I got Billy back on the way home, it was funny.

"Bella, I didn't need to know that by the way about you or Vicki," He said laughing.

"Sorry Dad," I said laughing "You brought it up on the way to the apartment."

"She's right, you did start it Billy," Lauren said giggling.

"I hate when my daughter is right." He said smiling. I just laughed. We were at Jake and Billy's. We helped Lauren get him in the house.

"I love you dad," I said smiling.

"I love you too Bells." He said smiling. I enjoyed the time I got to spend with him I had known him since I was little and was a big part of my life.

"Bye Billy," Em said with a smile. I could tell Billy liked him a lot.

"Bye son call me dad." He said with a grin. "I consider all of you sons and daughters; they are more than welcome to call me dad."

"Bye dad, I will tell them." Em said smiling. He was part of the family as well as the others.

"That's better," Billy said laughing. Lauren was shaking her head smiling.

"Have a good night." Lauren said. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner with the exception of Edward I enjoyed it. Maybe we can do it again"  
>"You're welcome, and most definitely we will do it again soon." I said smiling. Let's plan for 2 weeks or so." She nodded.<p>

"Sounds good. If you think of anyone as sweet as you. I'm still single." Lauren said smiling sweetly. We both just laughed.

"I'll try. Most of the family is as sweet as I am." He said. I just laughed at him shaking my head.

"Ready to go home." Em said sweetly.

"Yeah, I am ready to go home, I'm getting tired." I said smiling. Billy shook his head. Lauren just laughed and gave the yeah-right look and we headed home.

"You called it home baby." He said smiling.

"It is slowly becoming home to me. I love having you near me." I said with a grin.

"It's our home whenever you want it to be." Em said with so much love in his eyes.

"I will take you up on that offer in the near future. It will be sad not having Vicki around." I said smiling.

"Baby there would be plenty of room, plus Jazz would love to have her there. He'd know she was safe." Em said.

"I do like that idea. He does realize she can fight dad taught her too." I said smiling.

"I know, he is a worrier at times. Plus you and Rose would have another girl around," He said." Jazz is falling for her fast. He likes a feisty girl."

I laughed. "I noticed the smile on his face and the way he looks at her. Vicki and him will get along just fine in the bedroom too. It was scary times." I said laughing.

"Jazz will be in heaven then." Em said laughing. I'd hear about it from Vicki I know that.  
>"Babe, can the near future be next week?" Em asked. I was contemplating.<p>

"It could be. I don't know how I can sleep alone anymore. I'll miss you holding me." I said.

"I like that idea." He said smiling. "How about we get you moved in next weekend?" I asked. I nodded smiling. He looked like he was about to jump up and down like a little kid. I just laughed.

"I like that idea." I said.

"Me too. Vicki can move in whenever she would like. I was planning building a small cabin on the property if she felt more comfortable with that. I can get building started next week if we need to." He said. I just smiled.

"I'll ask her what she thinks. She really likes Rose. She doesn't like many women." I told him. He was excited.

"Let me know what she thinks." He said. It made me wonder what a small cabin was to him.

"What do you call a small cabin?" I asked hesitantly.

"A 3 bedroom with one bath, small kitchen. The bathroom can have a Jacuzzi too." Em said. I was shocked, that's a house to me. "Think she'll like it."

"Yeah, she would love it. She likes to paint and we didn't have enough room in the apartment for her to do it. She could have a room dedicated to it." I said smiling.

"We could set up an art studio in the house too, or whatever you guys want to do. We have plenty of rooms. Rose likes to paint a little bit too. It would be nice to have something they could do together." He said. I agreed. We pulled into the driveway at that time.

As we walked in the house Rose and Jake were snuggled watching a show. I smiled and kissed Em on the lips.

"Hey Jake, Hey sis." Em said. They looked up and waved.

"What you watching?" I asked, I figured it out. "Ooh Vampire diaries." I said sitting on the couch. Em just shook his head laughing.

"I know oh how I wish they would bite me." Rose said smiling. I nodded and smiled.

"You like biting.?" Jake asked Rose. I shook my head. She nodded.

"And you Bella?" Em asked me smiling. I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders. I was amused.

"Bella, you know how I feel about that." He said smiling.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said sweetly biting my lip again. Rose just laughed.

"Your Evil sis." Rose said smiling. I just laughed.

"Never, "I said giggling.

"Right, " Jake said. I just laughed.

"I'm going to take a shower. Want to join babe?" He asked. Hell yeah I did.

"Sure," I said smiling. I don't honestly know how much sleep I will be getting tonight. We walked upstairs he had a huge grin on his face. I was ready. As he shut the door he crashed his lips to mine sending electric shock through my body. He sucked on my bottom lip, I granted him access. He tasted sweet. Our tongues fought for dominance. He broke the kiss, slowly kissing down my neck. I started moaning. I didn't care they were downstairs and possibly could hear. He slid his hands up my sides. I nodded he slid my shirt over my head.. He nibbled down my neck again nipping my collarbone. It felt amazing.

"Mmm" I said smiling.

"You like?" he asked smirking as he pulled me into him. I felt him alright. He was big. I started kissing down his neck nipping occasionally. He let out a few moans. I removed his shirt. He was ripped. This gorgeous man was mine. I ran my fingers down his chest digging my nails in occasionally. He let out a few more moans.  
>"You like that?" I asked smirking, he nodded and crashed his lips to mind, he cupped my ass pulling me closer. I ran my fingernails down his back. We fought for dominance. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He packed me to the bed never breaking the kiss. He placed more kissed down my neck, running his hands up and down my sides lightly scratching down my back. He looked at me and smiled.<p>

"I see you like that. Would you like me to continue?" He asked. He was being a gentlemen. I crashed my lips to his running my hands down his thigh slowly caressing his rock hard cock.

"What do you think?" I asked smiling.

"I think that would be a yes." He said with a huge grin. I nodded. He slowly removed my bra and pulled one of my nipples into his mouth licking, sucking, and nibbling. He slid his hand down my pants with his eyes never leaving mine. He was gauging my reaction. I nodded he slid his hand down flicking my clit. I whimpered. He smiled.

"Please," I said moaning.

"Anything you want." He said as he slid a finger in. I moaned, and he pumped a few times more adding a second finger.  
>"Fuck Bella, your tight." Em said. He hit my sweet spot. I moaned and screamed in pleasure. He just smiled pulling his fingers out licking them.<p>

"Yummy, I want some more." He said. I smiled and nodded. He slowly unbuttoned my pants dragging his tongue hip to hip, as he slid them off. He slowly slid my thong off. He flicked my clit with his tongue. I about went over the edge. The slid his tongue slowly on my folds , lapping up my juices. My walls clenched yet again and he lapped them up too.

"Baby girl, I could get used to this. I haven't even started showing you what I can do." He said smiling.

"Oh really, then show me how talented you are." I said. He crashed his lips to mine. He slid 2 fingers inside me pumping at a medium speed massaging my clit with his thumb. He had me moaning loudly biting lightly. I loved being bit. He started biting harder. I moaned in pleasure.

"Harder please." I moaned and he did. He bit harder, I screamed out his name in pleasure. He continued to bite as I rode through my orgasm.

"Baby please let me play with you." I said as he was lapping up my sweet nectar.

"I'd enjoy that." He said as he flicked my clit, making me moan. "Are you sure?" He asked doing it again.

"Please baby." I said. He rolled on his back. I ran my fingers down his chest and unbuttoned his pants. He moaned loudly. I ran my fingers down his chest again pressing harder and I slowly removed his jeans and boxers. He was bigger than I thought.

I slid his member in my mouth licking and flicking the tip slowly descending his shaft while caressing his balls as I did it. I had him squirming.

"Fuck Bella you keep that up, I won't last long." He moaned as I took him all in. I ran my tongue up as far up his shaft I could. I slowly worked my way back up licking and flicking as I went. I swirled my tongue around the tip. I sped up the pace taking him all in each time. He was moaning and bucking his hips. I ran my tongue down the shaft to his balls taking one in my mouth flicking and sucking as I used my hand to caress his very hard cock. I did the same to the other and then I ran my tongue up his shaft talking him all in. I felt him about ready to come.

"I'm going to…. "Was all he said. He shot his seed in my mouth taking it all. There was plenty of it. He tasted good, I didn't mind. I licked him clean pulling him in once more making him whimper. He was panting too. I just smiled. When he came down from his orgasm, I was laying beside him caressing his chest.

"How was it?" I asked smirking, knowing full well how much he liked it.  
>"Baby that was amazing." He said still trying to catch his breath. He crashed his lips to mine rolling on top of me. I nodded knowing he was asking permission. He slowly lowered himself inside letting me adjust. I bucked my hips. He moaned.<p>

"That tight." I asked. He nodded as he slowly started to thrust. We both were moaning loudly. I never knew it felt this good. He sped up slightly. He hit my sweet spot with every thrust, my walls clenched around his member. Both of us screamed out each other's name as we went over the edge. He pulled out too soon. I was enjoying him inside. He rolled to my side. I whimpered. We forgot the condom. I wasn't worried if it happened it happened. He look at me worried.

"We forgot the condom." He said. I think he thought I was concerned. I shrugged. (A/N-always wear a condom in the real world.)

"Whatever happens, happens." I said, he smiled.

"I like that thought." He said smiling.

"Shower?" he asked. I nodded. We took a quick shower, it was midnight. I had to be at work at 6:30. Thank god I grabbed my scrubs at the house. We washed my hair and massaged my back. I did the same for him. I set the alarm on my phone we drifted off to sleep with our naked bodies pressed up against each other.

**Emmett POV**

I woke up to Bella's Phone going off SM by Rihanna. She picked it up looking at it.

"It 5 in the fucking morning what the hell do you want Vicki?" she said. I had to laugh.

"I'm up. He What." She said pissed. " We'll be over there in a few. Let us shower quickly." She hung up. She told me that Edward had written whore on their door and asked if I would go over there with her. A deputy was on his way. I nodded. I wanted to beat the hell out of him for that. She wasn't a whore. We quickly showered. I told Jake. He was pissed about it. Rose had a scary look in her eyes. She told them we could handle it and she would see him at work. He was still pissed but we could handle it. We raced to the apartment. An officer was there. She took my hand and walked to Vicki and Jazz.

"Hells Bells, how are?" He asked with a smile. She just glared.

"Pissed. I got woke up to this. He pissed me off enough last night. By the way, I know you're wondering. This is Emmett McCarty, the new deputy." She said smiling.

"See you Monday then." You're a lucky man." He said "I'm Mike Newton." I just smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you." I said. She told him what happened last night. He too laughed about Edwards and her getting back together. Billy was right he wouldn't have held us back. I like mike. He took pics and dusted for fingerprints. He told Bella he's check the security cameras. I threw her the keys to the car and told her to take it. It needed driven. Jazz could drive me to the house Vicki wanted to see Rose.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jazz asked. "That's your baby."

"There both my babies, she can drive it. It may be hers one day." I said. Vicki's eyes about popped out of her head.

"Which car is yours?" He asked. I pointed it out as Bella was getting in. She looked good in it too. So much for keeping it concealed, they could think what they wanted.

"Wow, that's gorgeous. I take you really don't have to work." He said

"Not really, I enjoy the job though that is why I continue to work. I could quit and I know Bells could too she chooses to help people. That is why I love her so much." I said smiling.

"I can see that. You realize you are going to get shit for that cast tomorrow." He said. I nodded. "and Jealous guys since Bella is off limits now, and for good. I see a look in her eye. She loves you." He said. I smiled. I knew it was true.

"She loves him very much. Billy adores him too. Jazz and Em are Rose's Brothers." Vicki told him. He just chuckled.

"Well aren't you girls lucky." He said laughing and smiling.

"We are lucky girls, they spoil us rotten and treat us right." She said happily. Jazz kissed her forehead.

"I would say so any man who is willing to just hand over the keys to his Porsche and be okay with it will definitely spoil his girl. You look very happy Vicki." Mike said. His radio went off and he left. I wonder how Bella's day is going.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed. I have a lot more written out it just needs typed up. Hope you have a wonderful weekend. I am off to do homework. Had this finished last night but was falling asleep at the keyboard editing. I love feedback. If you have time review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry for the chapters being so far in between. I have a lot written on this story just not on the computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a wonderful week and enjoy your weekend.**

**Bella POV**

I was shocked when Em threw me the keys to the Porsche. Was I excited? Hell yeah I was. Jazz was shocked. We kissed and said I love you and I headed to work. Jake was waiting his jaw dropped. I looked at him.

"He threw me the keys and said see you at home." I said smiling.

"He threw you the keys? Wow, your spoiled." He said laughing as 4 other nurses pulled in as I locked the car.  
>"New car Bells, it's beautiful." Bev asked.<p>

"No its not mine." I said they looked at me curiously.

"It's her mans," Jake said giggling.

"Any brothers?" They asked, I just smiled. Jake looked at me shaking his head.

"Nope, he's taken by Vicki. "Jake said laughing.

"It's a gorgeous car." One said.

"Thank you, I'll let him know. This is his other baby other than me." I said smiling.

"You're a lucky girl. I don't know a man that would trust me with a car like that." Another said.

"I don't care about the money. I was surprised I got to drive it this morning. Edward started shit and I was woke up at 5 to a call from Vicki. So we took his car so I could get to work on time. I wasn't expecting to drive it to work. I figured he'd drop me off and I'd ride with Jake home." I said smiling.

"So where's home Bella?" Jake asked smiling.

"I planned on moving in next weekend after his mom and dad goes home. He wants to build a cabin on the property, and if Vicki wants she can live in it, if she isn't comfortable in the house with 2 couples." I said.

"The house has like 10 rooms." Jake said laughing. "There would be plenty of space for 4 of you. I plan on asking Rose to move in eventually."

"I know but I can see his point. If my man was in Seattle, I wouldn't want to constantly be around couples and watch them be lovey dovy to each other." I said. He nodded in agreement.  
>"I could see his point." One of them said. We headed towards the doors as I locked the car. I was a lucky girl. I was spoiled rotten above all I am truly loved. His money is not important.<p>

"I'll talk to you later. I need to talk to someone. " I said. He nodded.

"I'm glad Bells," he said smiling. I made my way to the boss's office. It was open. I still knocked.

"Hey Bells. You need to talk to me about something" Jane said she looked concerned.

"Well I want to cut back on my hours to a few days a week at most part time." I said smiling.

"Okay, you okay? What made you decide this?" she asked.

"Well I have somebody in my life that means a lot. I want more time with my family also." I said smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that. Wouldn't by chance that car be his?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said smiling.

"By chance is he the gorgeous man you walked out with," She asked smiling.

"Maybe," I said smiling again.

"You're a luck girl. I didn't see anything. You are safe by me. I am glad you are happy." Jane said smiling.

"Thank you." I said "I do need to talk to you too about how fast they responded to their accident. If she had life threatening injuries, she could have died or been in worse shape." I said. She didn't look happy.

"I will definitely talk to them." She said irritated.

"She refused Jack could touch her, because of a prior abuse and loss of a baby. It wasn't anything he did." I told her. She nodded.

"Thank you for telling me that. It is between us that little bit of information. That has to be hard for her." She said sadly. "Any special days?"

"Yeah it is hard for her. It happened 6 months or so ago. About the days, I need to check with his schedule so I can correspond with his patrols." I told her. Her face lit up.

"Of course, Patrol?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, he is the new deputy of Forks." I said smiling.

"I bet he looks yummy in uniform and you only need to stay till after lunch shift. Have fun with your man. Bells you deserve it. Is he marriage material?" Jane asked.

"Very much marriage material." I said smiling. "Billy has already given him permission. It's just when and how now. His brother looked shocked as he threw me the keys."

She smiled with mischief in her eyes.

"His brother?" she asked grinning.

"Taken by Vicki." I said laughing. "You're the second person to ask that."

"Hey he's gorgeous girl." Jane said and I nodded with a smile.

"Yes he is." I said giggling.

"By the way you can be off Tuesday thru Thursday if you want and work Friday and have the weekend off" Jane said smiling.

"Sweet, his parents are coming Tuesday and I would love to have the weekend off." I said. It was too soon to tell her I'm moving in.

"Okay, I'll let them know your schedule. Some of them have been asking for extra hours." Jane said as I smiled.

"I'm glad that was my biggest concern, was being short staffed." I said.

"I saw that Jake had a huge smile this morning. He's dating the sister isn't he." She asked. I nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah he is. They are getting along great." I said. She just smiled hearing that.

"It's about shift change. Talk to you later." Jane said. I said bye and headed off to the nurses' station. Jake saw me. I told him she knew about Em and Rose, and that she didn't care she was excited. He about jumped for joy. I just laughed and headed off to start my shift. I would be home in 5 hours. I enjoyed this schedule.

**Emmett POV**

I was sitting at home. We were watching movies. I was thinking back to this morning. Bella looked hot in the car. It would be hers, or maybe get her one in her favorite color. It could be pink if she wanted that. I'll have to talk to Vicki about her favorite color. It was a boring morning without Bella. It was about 10 AM. I felt my phone vibrate. It was mom. I answered and walked outside. It was a decent day. I sat on the swing outside.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Bella is at work. I just miss her."

"How are you two doing?" Mom asked.

"Amazing, what would you say if I made her my wife?"

"Em I would say make sure she isn't in it for the money and have a prenup just in case. Son if you feel that strongly, I am happy for you. I'm sure we will love her." Mom said happily.

"I know she isn't in it for the money, she was fine with a deputy salary. I think I'll talk to her about the prenup. I am sure she'll understand why."

"I'm glad to hear that she didn't know about the money before." Mom told me. She was happy she didn't know. A lot of girls find out who I am and just take advantage of it. Bella wasn't like that. I heard dad in the background asking about what prenup. I just laughed. She put me on speakerphone.

"Her dad was the chief of police. He was killed by a drunk driver on New Year's Eve. He was killed instantly and the driver is in a wheelchair. He's one of Jakes Best Friends. Bella still tears up about it and she hasn't touched his pension since she bought her car. Her mom and her aren't close. Billy and Jake are basically her only family. Billy has been a second dad to her for a long time. I just wanted to let her know. It will be 3 years New Year's he passed away. She's the one. I already have permission from Billy. Billy is Jakes dad if you didn't already figure that out. He is chief of the tribe here."

Jazz walked outside and smiled. "You told them" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"Hey mom hey dad." Jazz said smiling.

"Hey Jazz., Hey son." They said.  
>"She's the one." He said. That ought to confuse them. I chuckled.<p>

"Really son. I am glad to hear that. Both my sons have found the women they want to be with for the rest of their life." Mom said, I could tell she was smiling. Jazz chuckled.

"Well I can see Vicki and I being married, but Bells is the one for Em. They love each other very much." He said smiling. "He didn't even blink when the threw the keys at her to take his car to work after this morning's fiasco."

"His Porsche." Dad asked surprised.

"You've never let anyone else drive your Porsche." Mom said even more surprised. I laughed.

"I know, one day it will probably be her, or she'll get her own if she wants. It's no good to drive in the winter. She can drive it as much as she wants until winter. I won't drive it to work. I got a Jeep and Rose got an escape. Bells pointed out both,"

"You forgot to mention the Tahoe too brother. We have bets going on when he proposes and they get married. Rose thinks they'll need the Tahoe within the first year and Bells second dad thinks about 6 months. He sees the way they look at each other. Its sickening sometimes. He loves all of us." Jazz said. Mom and dad laughed.

"Give him a break he's in love and what fiasco?" Dad asked concerned.

"Her ex showed up last night at their weekly dinner wanting to get back with her. She told him she'd rather switch teams than be with him if he was the last man on earth. He cheated on her when her dad passed away when she was grieving. He pissed Rose off. It was a good thing she's on crutches. Jake wanted to knock him out for the way he was acting and found out he tried to force sex on her. He had the balls to say he didn't remember. She and Rose will get along just fine, she has the same temper as Rose. You piss one off their all pissed. He was even scared of her. Well he thought it would be smart to write whore on her door in Red paint last night. Vicki called her at 5 and we went to her apartment. She isn't exactly a morning person. Jazz and Vicki had already called Mike another Deputy. He came down and took the report and what needed to be done. He told me I was a lucky man. She hasn't dated anyone since her dad passed away and what her ex did. It hasn't been for them not trying. He knows she isn't going to be available either."

"Wow this all happened within the past 12 hours. You have been busy. I'm sure you made it clear son. She seriously has the same temper as Rose, this'll be interesting." Dad said laughing. "He knew when she took the Porsche she was very taken."

"He did. She made it clear too when they walked up holding hands and she introduced him. She is also nicknamed hells Bells. I didn't ask why." Jazz said laughing.

"We need to go son, see you in a few day. Love you boys. Tell Rose we love her." Dad said. We told them we would and they hung up and went back inside.

"Vicki, why did mike call Bella Hells Bells?" Jazz asked smiling. Vicki started laughing.

"I knew you'd probably ask. Bella will probably kill me for telling you this. Just don't say anything about knowing. We were out one night. Edward thought it would be funny to try to dance with her. Well she was still pretty pissed at him even worse than last night. She danced with him. She just smiled an evil smile the whole time they were dancing. He tried to grab her ass thinking he could get some. She pulled a self-defense move on him and he fell on the ground in a massive amount of pain and he was knocked out for a few second. Her last words were "what bitch. You just got your ass handed to you by a girl." She walked over grabbed a shot of Jack and downed it. Mike was there and since then he called her Hells Bells." Vicki said laughing.

"Holy Shit, I like her even more." Rose said.

"How did she knock him out?" Jazz asked.

"Hit him in the back of the neck." Vicki said smiling. "I learned how to do it too."

"She knows more self-defense than I thought. That's a marine move to incapacitate an enemy with little notice. The pause button is hard to master. I hate to know who she practiced on. I won't have to teach you girls much will I?"

"Nope," Vicki said laughing.

"I understand why he calls her Hells Bells," Jazz said chuckling and kissing Vicki. Vicki nodded laughing. It was about 1ish and Rose was getting hungry. I was about to start lunch. I heard the garage door open as I walked out there Bella was pulling in. I went to open her door. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, Baby," she said smiling

"Hey," I said as I gave her a kiss." I was about to start lunch. I'm glad you are off early I missed you."

"Me too, I work tomorrow and Friday. And off the weekend. "She told me. I was excited. It would be me next to talk to my boss about part time.

"I love it and I love you." I said smiling spinning her around. She just laughed. "How'd you day go?" I asked as we walked in the house.

"Good, all the girls want to know if you have any brothers. Jake told them Jazz was taken by Vicki. By the way they wanted me to tell you your car is gorgeous." She was smiling. Everyone laughed about that.  
>"Tell them thank you. How do you like driving it?" I asked her smiling.<p>

"A lot. "She said smiling.

"Drive it as much as you want until winter comes so it gets driven in between now and then." I said smiling. She was a little bit in shock. I just laughed. "I'm serious,"

"Okay, I can do that." She said giggling.

"Bells he doesn't let anyone drive that car. That's his baby." Jazz said. She just smiled.  
>"She's my girl, it would be hers one day." I told her smiling.<p>

"Sis, he loves you very much to give you the keys let along have it be yours that is his pride and joy." Rose said happily.

"She gets to drive my other Baby," I said smiling." They had to meet someday." We all laughed at that one. Rose shook her head. Bella wanted to help with lunch we were having Caesar salad. She helped with making it and took only a few minutes. Us guys had steak, and some salad. I swear the girls were way too conscience about their weight.

"Did you tell Jake?" I asked her. They looked at me questioningly. She nodded.

"Bells is moving in next weekend." I said smiling. Vicki turned to Bella "I'll miss you girly. I am happy to hear."

"I have an offer for you. You are more than welcome to move into the house or I was planning on building a cabin next year. If you would rather live there I will start construction ASAP for you," I said as her jaw dropped. Jazz laughed.

"Baby he has all the plans started. It's a gorgeous plan." Jazz said smiling. She was still speechless.

"I'm sure Bells and Rose would love to have you here but I can understand if you want your own space because I know you'll miss Jazz and not want to see us all affectionate to our other halves." I said smiling, "I am not expecting any money either. Save it for shopping."

She nodded. "Yes, I would love too. I wouldn't mind having my own personal space, but I think I'd rather live in the house."

"Good, I look forward to having my 2 sisters in the house," Rose said looking at Jazz. She knew he could see it happening. Jazz just smiled. Vicki looked at her curiously. I just chuckled and Bella caught on. We finished lunch. Bells, Rose and I were going shopping. We headed out giving Vicki and Jazz some time alone.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you have time. Have a wonderful weekend. This wasn't a very exciting Chapter. There are a lot of chapters to this story, originally I only wanted to do 10 chapters and I am through a 1 and a half 70 page notebooks with this story to put it in perspective. Have a wonderful weekend and enjoy the holiday. Thank you veterans and the current active and reserve troops for you service and god Bless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a wonderful week and weekend. **

**Chapter 7**

**Emmett POV**

We were on our way to Port Angeles, for a few hours. Rose wanted to go clothes shopping with Bells. I just held the bags. I was used to it. When we got to Port Angeles, the girls' first stop was Victoria Secret. Rose wanted some new sets. I overheard her say. I just laughed. Bella Picked out a few sets and helped Rose with packing the stuff she wanted. I picked out a few of my own purchases for Bella. Bella enjoyed the time with Rose. When they finished they had 10 sets or so and multiple thongs, boy shorts. I had already paid for mine. They separated them. Rose paid for her. Bella about paid for hers. I handed them my card and signed it and we left.

"I could have gotten that babe." She said smiling.

"They are partially for my pleasure too, I don't mind." I said smiling.

"I don't want to know what you two do in the bedroom. You two are loud, is all I have to say about that." Rose said laughing.

"I don't mind." I said with a smirk. Bella just shook her head and laughed.

"We had to turn the TV up most of the way last night." Rose said laughing.

"Sorry Sis," Bella said smiling.

"It's okay." Rose said laughing.

We went into a small boutique. The girls oohed and awed. Bella found a few new shirts and a few pairs of jeans. Rose found a dress and Bella ended up getting a similar one. It looked gorgeous on her.

"Beautiful baby and nice pick Rose. Jake will love it." I said. We finished up shopping there and headed to another store. It was a Mens store. I found a few dress shirts, t-shirts, and jeans I laughed when I saw a Tiffany's. It surprised me. We went in.

"What are we doing?" Rose asked laughing. I told her we were just looking at the selection. "We can call the warehouse and they'll just send it to us."

Bella laughed.

"I know." I said. "I need a new catalog to get the basics and upgrade them." I said smiling. The rep had a huge smile when I said that. He greeted us and asked if we needed any help. I asked for the new catalog and she handed it to me. I looked at is as Bella and Rose wandered. Rose saw a few bracelets she liked. Rose was trying to see which ones she liked. Bella liked a few, I took note of those, and I like them too for my own reasons. By the time I was done with it, it would be very noticeable. They had the new line. It was pretty, it turned out nice. They finished looking around and we headed home. I handed Bella the catalog. She just laughed.

"He's serious, pick something." Rose said. I was serious. She looked through it knowing she was going to win on this issue. She would be showered with diamonds and jewelry. She would be spoiled. Rose oohed and awed. You would think by now she would be used to it. I laughed.

"What size ring do you were by the way?" I asked her. "I need to know when I call in my order."

She wore a 6 and a half. It was easier than I thought.

"I know what you meant by sister, Rose." Bella said smiling.

"What did I mean," She asked laughing.

"When is it happening?" Bella asked smiling.

"There's no set date. He told the parents though he could see marriage in the future." I said smiling.

"Did you tell them?" Rose asked me.

"Of course, I did." I told them. Bella just smiled. We made it home. I pulled my jeep in the garage. I grabbed the bags and brought them inside. Jazz had a funny look.

"That's all you got. I expected a whole truck load." He said.

"Not today, we didn't have the biggest selection but they do have a Tiffany's." Rose said laughing. Jazz shook his head. Rose, Bella and Vicki started looking at the Catalog.

"That one's pretty." I heard Bella say. I walked over and she pointed it out. Jazz just smiled.

"Getting a few ideas?" he asked smiling.

"I have a few ideas. But hers will be custom or one not available yet." I told Jazz.

"I don't need a huge ring." Bella said smiling. She wasn't used to being spoiled. I planned on it.

"Bella, this is my brother we are taking about. It will be gorgeous." Rose said. "And nothing He does is small. He loves you very much and won't spare a penny on anything for you."

"She's right." I said. "I won't spare a penny on anything for you. You are my princess."

"I'm excited to see what he picks out." Rose said smiling. Bella just smiled.

"I'll show you and Vicki first for approval. " I said laughing. Jake walked in about that time.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
>"Bella's Ring." Rose said with a huge grin. He just smiled.<p>

"Bella you were the talk of the hospital today." He said with a smile. "The girls are very curious to who your man is."

"Are they?" Bella said laughing.

"The nurses we saw this morning kept trying to get me to tell them who he was. All I told them was he starts Monday at his new job." Jake said laughing.  
>"I'm sure it won't take long to figure out considering mike knows and when you go to work tomorrow they'll all be jealous you have the girl." Vicki said.<p>

"They are going to get used to seeing the car. It's Bella's to drive until winter hits." I said.

"You're spoiled rotten Bells. I'm glad the boss took it well you wanted to cut back hours. I'm working Tuesday through Friday and every once in a while ER on the weekends. I want to spend more time with Rose and Dad and my schedule won't allow much now. She wasn't surprised I asked to take a day a week off my schedule. She expected it." He said. I'm glad he was. Rose had a huge grin on her face. He walked over, kissed her, and sat down.

"I'm getting hungry, what do we want to do for dinner?" Rose said it was about 6.

"Tortellini's sound good to me." Bella said smiling.

"I need more time to make them from scratch." I told her. She looked at me in awe.

"I don't mind the store bought ones." She said, "you can make them from scratch?"

"Yes I can make them from scratch. If everyone is okay with that, we'll go get some. I need more groceries anyways. I need to get stuff for when the parents are here." I told them, they all agreed.

"Bella he makes amazing tortellinis." Rose said smiling.  
>"I don't doubt it he is an amazing cook." She said smiling.<p>

"I'll pick up stuff for it and make when mom and dad are here." I told them Rose just smiled. We headed out in the Porsche. I threw her the keys, she about squealed. I was a short time before we made it to the store. We got out and a girl approached Bella.

"Hey Bells," She said happily, and eyeballed me. Bella just chuckled. At least she isn't the jealous type.

"Hey Leah." She replied.

"I heard talk of a very nice man you were dating. Billy said he was a looker. But damn girl, he is gorgeous." Leah said. I laughed.  
>"Yes he is, he is amazing and treats me like a princess." Bella said smiling.<p>

"She is my princess and deserves it all." I said. Leah got the look as if she was going to melt.  
>"Don't even ask his brother is taken already by Vicki." Bella said laughing. "You wouldn't be the first to ask."<br>I just laughed.

"He's such a sweetie." Leah said. Bella just nodded smiling.

"He is. How's Seth?" Bella asked smiling.

"Good, he's doing well in school. He has a few more years." Leah told her smiling.

"I'm glad to hear. I miss that brother of yours." Bella said smiling.

"Your Seth's sister?" I asked.

"I am, Jake worked wonders for him. He wouldn't be who he is today without Jake." Leah said smiling.

"Jake is dating my sister. Bella told us about what happened and was concerned about Rose. She was pinned in the car and her legs were numb. It turned out okay but we were all concerned for a while." I said smiling. "Jake was her doctor when we were rushed to the ER. I asked Bella out on the scene."

Bella smiled a tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away.

"Babe I forgot my phone in the car. Can you unlock it?" I asked as she did Leah's face made me want to laugh. It was shock, confusion, jealousy and awe all in one.

"He lets you drive it?" She asked even more in shock. As I walked back, I shook my head.

"She can drive it as much until winter as she wants." I said smiling. Bells gave Leah a hug.

"Nice to meet you Leah." I said smiling.  
>"Nice to meet you Em." Leah said back. We headed in. I swear she knew everyone there. They all asked who I was. We saw mike.<br>"Hey Mike" she said smiling and laughing.

"Hey hells Bells, Em." He said laughing.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"You're going to break a lot of Mens hearts, now that you are off limits." He said.

"I know, I am." Bella said smiling. She was off limits.

"When I saw Roxy today and she told me about you driving the Porsche to work. She wanted to know who the new mystery man was. I had to laugh when she told me he had no sing brothers. Erica tried to get information all day from Jake and he would tell him your job started Monday." He said laughing. I had to laugh. That was funny.

"Well he is a hot man, a romantic and a good taste in cars." Bella said," I don't blame them."

We both laughed at her for that.

"She is driving the car till winter so it gets driven." I said. He just shook his head. "Leah asked if I let her drive it. I just laughed."

"That's Leah for you." He said laughing. "I dated her before I met Roxy, were getting married next summer."

"Congrats man. There is a bet going in the house of when I am going to propose, get married and when she gets pregnant. Rose says within a year, Billy says within 6 months she'll be pregnant. Want to add to the bet?" I asked laughing.

"I'll go with Billy, he seems to know things before they happen. " Mike said laughing. Edward walked by about that time. Bella yet again had fire in her eyes. I held her close. Mike looked at Bella. She was shooting daggers like glares at Edward. I just laughed. He looked scared shitless of her. I would be if I were on the receiving end of those eyes. Mike made a comment about it. She didn't say anything. We finished shopping after talking to Mike and left with dinner and groceries an hour later. When we walked in the house, I heard Jake.

"Told you, it would take them an hour at least," He said laughing.

"We saw Leah, Mike, and the prick." Bell said. "He walked away looking scared shitless without me even saying anything."

They just laughed. I started cooking dinner as Bella put the rest of it away. Jake had made alfredo while we were shopping. It was amazing. Dinner was done in about 10 minutes. We sat down and ate even though the tortellinis were store bought. The alfredo was great though. Mine was better than store bought. We had garlic bread and salad too. We talked about our day. We had to go to work tomorrow. I had to make a few phone calls. I went out to the garden. Bella came out to make sure I was okay. I asked her to stay. I texted mom what I wanted her to bring down. She said she would and called my architect. He would be down beginning of next week to finalize plans. Maybe the cabin could be a getaway for the couples, or when Jazz is down him and Vicki could go there for privacy.

"Babe," Bella said smiling.

"Yes, honey." I said smiling. She was concerned. "Yeah, just thinking about the future."

"I look forward to the future." She said smiling happily. She would be my wife.

"Me to." I said as I pulled her on my lap kissing her. She deepened it. We fought for dominance. I was getting hard.

"Baby unless you want me to take you in the garden. I'd quit." I said

"Fine she said smiling biting her lip. She got up lightly touching my though and prominent problem.

"The cabin needs to be built soon." I said. She giggled. I slapped her ass as we started to walk in. We waited a few minutes for it not to show the issue Bella created.

"You're a naughty girl." I told her. She smiled and shrugged. That little vixen. We said goodnight.

"Don't be too loud tonight." Jake said smirking.

"We'll try not to." I said smiling. They just laughed. We headed upstairs. We both made love slow and sensually. We both had a smile on our faces by the end. We made sure to be quieter. But not too much. We fell asleep with our naked bodies entwined.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love feedback. If you have time please leave me a review. Have a wonderful week and enjoy your weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful week and holiday. I love feedback. Please review. **

**Chapter 8**

**Emmett POV**

It was Monday morning. It was 5 in the morning and the alarm went off. It was country girl I woke up to. We took a shower and made love. I would have a smile when I went to work. We may be pregnant within 6 months. Billy may be right. I would be overjoyed. I don't know how my parents would feel. Oh well. I had her engagement ring picked out.

Everyone was downstairs even Rose which was amazing. Bella was getting off the same time as Jake so they were going to work together. Jake was excited. I just laughed. He was like a kid in a candy store. Jake made eggs and bacon. I have a feeling this week Rose would stay over at Jake's so they could be with his dad and Rose would be here during the day when mom and dad were her. Mom and dad were of course bringing a surprise for the Bella. It was big. I hope she likes it. We had our breakfast. I need to get moms and dads room ready tonight too. They would be down tomorrow. I was excited to see them and them to meet Bells.

"Babe, would you pick up mom and dad with Rose if I can't go tomorrow? You can take the Jeep if you want." I said smiling.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll take my car its fine." She said with a huge smile. She had keys to the Jeep, she just didn't realize it they were with the Porsche keys.

"Your car or the Porsche?" Jazz asked laughing. Bella just shook her head.

"Well I only own 1 car and the Porsche is Em's." She said laughing.

"Well, I'm starting to wonder." Jazz said laughing.

"It'll be her car on day or she'll get a new one if she wants." I said

"I don't need a new Porsche baby." She said laughing. "You don't have to give the Porsche to me either babe."

"Don't hesitate to ask." I told her. Jazz rolled his eyes.

We all headed out Jazz headed back to Seattle only to turn around in the morning. Jake had a grin on as he got in the Porsche, Bella laughed.

I pulled into the station. I knew today was going to be interesting. As I walked in I was greeted by Mike.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded and we walked into the chief's office. He introduced me to Chief Augustine. He nodded and thanked mike. The chief looked in his 40's he had a muscular build and blond hair.

"McCarty why do you have a pink and black cast?" He asked laughing.  
>"Well, we were in an accident and a deer ran out in front of us. I fractured a bone and my sister broke her femur. I thought it would cheer my sister up if I did it. It worked." I told him smiling.<p>

"I knew I recognized the name. I also heard you asked Miss Swan out at the scene. She probably turned you down like every man in town." He said laughing. I just smiled.

"Yes I did, and she didn't turn me down, we are dating." I told him smiling.

"Wow, that's a surprise." He said laughing.

"It was a surprise to everyone." I said. "I know her dad was Chief of Police, he was a good man." I told him. He nodded and pointed to a plaque. I could see the resemblance to her.

"Treat her right son, is all I have to say." He said.

" I will. I have a question sir" I asked.

"Go ahead son." He said with a smile.

"Does the offer still stand for part time?" I asked hesitantly. "I just want to be able to spend some time with Bella she is working less also."

"Of course it does. A local kid just finished up at the academy and this was his first choice. He will be overjoyed to hear the news." He said. I was excited.

"What days would you like me to work?" I asked him.

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and holidays if needed. I'm not making you work new year's eve for Bella's sake. She would be a nervous wreck." He said with a smile. The Chiefs daughter was taken care of.

"Thank you, I would appreciate it for her sake." I told him with respect. He handed me my uniform and told me about my locker in the back. I was going on a ride along with mike today. He introduced me to the other deputies. Everyone commented about my cast. I just told them I got the girl. They just laughed. I headed out with mike. It was a normal day on duty. It was quiet compared to L.A. I got off at 5 and headed home. Bells would be home. Maybe she would cook dinner. I made it home. She was cooking spaghetti. I wake up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist laying my hands on her stomach.

"Smells amazing. Thank you Baby." I told her. "Can I ask you a question?" I said. She nodded. "Why are you cooking the noodles in the sauce?"

"It's called Skillet Spaghetti. The sauce is made from scratch and when it boils you put the noodles in and it cooks the flavor in. It also cut down on the time too. I used to make it for dad all the time. It's also better as leftovers." She said smiling.

"I look forward to trying it." I told her. She turned around and saw me smiling.

"I could ravish you baby." She said smiling.

"Told you I look hot in uniform." I said laughing. She crashed her lips to mine deepening the kiss.

"You're going to cause dinner to burn brother I f you two can't keep your hands to yourself," Jake said laughing. We broke the kiss sadly. I was enjoying it. She turned around. I still had my hands wrapped around her waist while she continued cooking. Rose hopped in.  
>"Seriously, this is worse than at the hospital." Rose said laughing. Jake just laughed.<p>

"What, I've missed her all day." I said with a smile and a kiss on her cheek.

"I've missed you too." She said smiling.

"I love you baby." I said. Rose just rolled her eyes. She replied with I love you too baby. Rose and Jake shook their heads.

"How are you going to behave yourself with mom and dad here?" Rose asked curiously. I just laughed. She had a point. I'd have to behave. "I'm right you that brother." I sighed. Bella just laughed. Vicki walked in about that time and shook her head.

"You two can't practically have sex making dinner in the kitchen." Rose said chuckling.

"We were not. Is that a challenge?" I asked, she rolled her eyes. "We still had our clothes on."

"No, and we can behave for 2 or 3 days honey." Bella said laughing. "Just go change out of your uniform before greeting me."  
>"It would be the best option." Rose said laughing. "Especially with the reaction you had tonight."<p>

"Dinner is ready." Bella said as she dished up dinner and I fixed the bread. We all sat down. It was wonderful.

"Baby you can cook. This is great." I said smiling.

"I'm glad you like. The way to man's heart is through his stomach." She said with a smile. It was true. I laughed and gave her a kiss. She was excited about my schedule. We would have a day I worked that she didn't. It would be good for her to have her day to herself. We finished eating. We watched a movie. Vicki looked sad and was missing Jazz.

"He'll visit often sis." Rose said with a smile.

"I know, it'll take some time to get used to. I just miss what you two have right now." She said about that time her phone rang. It was Jazz and she walked upstairs to talk to him. We finished the movie and Bells and I made our way to our room.  
>"Baby you excited to meet mom and dad?" I asked. She smiled. She was excited. I was glad we headed to bed shortly. She attacked my lips as soon as I shut the door pushing me against the wall. I like this.<p>

"Getting it all out before the parents get here?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, now be quiet." She said I pushed her up against the door kissing her roughly. She was moaning as I slid her shirt off. I started kissing down her neck removing her bra in the process. Taking her nipple in my mouth teasing it as I unbuttoned her pants dropping them to the floor, sliding her boy shorts off and plunging two fingers in. She couldn't move much. She was moaning and bucking as much as she could. I dropped down flicking my tongue on her clit. She came quickly. I removed my dripping fingers and lapped up her juiced. She unbuttoned my pants and took meal in fuck that felt good. She had me leaning up against the door as she sucked, licked and flicked as she massaged my balls at the same time. I was close. She slowed down. Slowly building up my orgasm again. She continued to lick and flick the tip and had a long orgasm. I didn't stop her. She licked me clean and laid her on the bed making slow sweet love. Morning came too soon. We had to pick mom and dad up at 8 we were headed out in Bella's car to pick up mom and dad In Port Angeles. Jake had made omelets for breakfast. He used the kitchen as much as we did. He made two extra for Bells and I. I wonder if he could bring Billy over tonight and we all can have dinner together. Bella was nervous to meet the parents.

"Babe, They'll love you" I told her with a smile. It was true they would. She nodded she was still nervous. We had 15 minutes until they landed. We sat down and waited joking and laughing to make the time go faster. They arrived on time. I saw them walking out of the gate and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Relax, it'll be fine." I said. She nodded and I kissed her cheek as they approached.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed it. I have a lot more written on this story. I hope you have a wonderful week and enjoy the holidays. I love feedback. Please leave a review if you have time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is a fun filled chapter of the first day with the parents. Have a wonderful thanksgiving.**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

As they walked towards us. Em assured me everything would be fine and kissed my cheek.

"You must be Bella. I'm Carlisle." He said with a smile, they were friendly.

"Hello how was your flight?" I asked, I was nervous.

"Good, I'm Esme sweetie." She said Em squeezed my hand and smiled.

"We are excited to meet you. They have told us so much about you. You're even more beautiful than he described. You make him very happy." Carlisle said smiling.

"I have been excited to meet you also. He makes me very happy." I told them happily. It was true, I was happy. Esme gave me a hug.

"They don't bite." Rose said with smile, that all made us laugh.

"Funny sis." I said laughing. He dad gave me hug. We headed to baggage, got their luggage, and headed home. We talked about what we have been up to. Jazz must have left early his car was out front.

"Vicki will be excited. She is getting off early today." I said.  
>We walked in the house. Carlisle commented on how beautiful the house was. Jazz was sitting on the couch. They greeted with hugs just like at the airport and sat down talking and chatted. They had the tour of the house. I heard a car pull up. Jazz smiled and answered the door.<p>

"Hey baby." Jazz said with a smile. He was as happy to see her, as she was to see him. He introduced her to the parents and they hugged. They seemed to like us both.

"Girls, I brought something from the new line. I had them add something." Esme said smiling.

"You didn't have too." I said.

"I wanted to. I always get them something when a new line comes out. The boys will get theirs when Jake gets her." Esme told all of us. She handed us each a box, in it was a double heart necklace with a small lettergram of our first initial.

"These ones are the new double heart necklaces, I had them urgently make them adding your initial to them. I hope you like them." She said. "One of the hearts is white gold and the other is rose gold. We picked them because one heart represents me and one is for Carlisle with a small diamond on each."

Vicki and I were close to tears. It melted my heart.

"She loves it mom. She is very emotional." Em said with a smile. I finally found my voice.

"I love it thank. It's gorgeous." I said giving each a hug.

"I'm glad you like it." Carlisle said, "You can call us mom and dad if you like girls. Esme already sees you as her daughters and so do it."

Vicki thanked them. She loved it too. It was hard to put Vicki to tears. She gave out new set of parents a hug. Rose did the same. I don't want to know how much they cost. The boys helped put them on for us. Dad helped Rose.

"Babe, I have something for you." He said. He pulled out a ring. Oh my god he was proposing. I had tears in my eyes. He just smiled.

"I love you baby" he said.

"I love you too." I told him.

"Honey this isn't your engagement ring. It's still being made. I just wanted to get this for you." He said as he slid it on my finger. It was gorgeous. It was 3 princess cut diamonds and a 3 small on the band on each side of the diamonds. There were 2 medium sized diamonds surrounding a large diamond.

"Thank you." I said kissing him.

"Your welcome baby girl." He said smiling and kissing me back. Dad just chuckled.

"Sweetie, I know what you are getting. That is only about half the size of it." Dad said smiling. I was in shock. It had to be 3 carats.

"It's true baby." He said.  
>"She's in shock." Jazz said laughing.<p>

"Baby it's gorgeous." I said smiling.

"I saw you looking at a smaller version of it." I smiled and have him another kiss.

I had never worn this much in jewelry in my life. Vicki just smiled.

"It's gorgeous Bells." She said with a smile. Jazz put his arms about her kissing her cheek and whispering something in her ear.

"You boys go to goo with your girls. Rose was right." Dad said chuckling.

"We love them. Em is worst though." Jazz said. All of us laughed because it was true. It was lunchtime. Em pulled out the spaghetti from last night that I made. It was a double batch knowing how much Jake liked it.

"This is amazing." Mom said.

"Bells made it last night. She surprised me by cooking." Em said with a smile.

"So 3 cooks in the house. You'll never run out of food." Dad said.

"When I get healed we are putting a gym in the house. We'll need it." Rose said. Vicki and I nodded. That earned a glare from Em and Jazz.

"You are fine." Em said. The parents laughed.

"Welcome to the world of women son." Dad said. "Get used to it. When there pregnant there worse they insist they are fat. When they aren't. They are beautiful, you just have to constantly remind them."

Mom just laughed. "I do agree with the boys. You girls are beautiful the way you are."

"Thank you mom." We all said. We had finished eating. Vicki and I did some housework with mom and the boys cleaned up the kitchen. We cleaned for a few hours. She thanked us and planned to get a housekeeper to come in once a week so we didn't have to do it all. I insisted I could do it all considering I only worked 2 days a week. She didn't budge. Em got that from his mom. We talked about me moving in this weekend. She was overjoyed and happy Vicki and I were moving in. Jazz would know she was out of harm's way. The boys were watching a game on TV. Shortly Jake would be home. Rose was getting antsy. She heard the car pull up and Em got the door. Jake walked over giving her a kiss. Rose introduced them to Jake. They brought the boys cufflinks with a small blue diamond in them. Jake was in shock. He wasn't expecting it. They explained to him it was from the new line. He thanked them and commented on the necklaces. He saw the ring.

"I see you talked to dad." Jake said turning to Em. He shook his head.

"Hers is still in the process of being made." He said, Jakes eyes widened in shock.

"It's gorgeous. The girls will be full of questions of Friday. They are still trying to get information." He said laughing.

"Wow, looks like Bella will have to beat the women off you." Dad said laughing. I just laughed and smiled.

"I may have to." I said kissing his cheek.

"My eyes are only on you babe." Em said with a smile.

I heard Jazz whisper pussy whipped. Em just glared. I chuckled.

"Oh boy."" Dad said laughing

"Em, Jake, Jazz and Dad needed to start dinner. They were making teriyaki chicken and a bunch of other side. Way too much food for all of us. I took mom to go get Billy. I wanted to spend some time with her. Vicki was keeping Rose company.

"It means a lot to me to call you mom. I was more of a parent to my mom than she was to me. "I said smiling," My dad was killed in an accident. Billy is like a 2nd dad to me. He was there for me when I lost my dad."

"Sweetie you don't have to tell me. Em told us. I was afraid you would get upset when Carlisle said you could call us mom and dad. He doesn't always think before he speaks at times." She said. I laughed about the last part.

"It honestly made me happy. It does still upset me at times to think about it. Em has helped me a lot with it." I said with a smile. She smiled back lovingly.

"I'm glad. He loves you very much." She replied as we pulled into Jakes driveway. She complimented the house. Rose was like Jake, he liked his luxury stuff but loved the small memorable things the most. They were perfect for each other.

As we got out and almost knocked, Lauren answered the door.

"Hey Bells. I was about to cook dinner." She said smiling.

"Actually, we were wondering if you would like to come over to dinner at my son and daughters house. They are cooking a huge meal." Mom said smiling. Lauren invited us in as Billy rolled into the living room.

"Hey sweetie, am I missing something?" He asked smiling.

"No, he hasn't proposed yet. The ring is being made." I said smiling.

"I wasn't sure. It's gorgeous by the way. The Necklace is beautiful too." He said smiling.

"Thank you this is Esme. Rose, Em and Jazz's mom. She brought each of us girls one with our initial, and the boys got cufflinks from the new line." I told him, Lauren was in awe.

"Nice to meet you Esme. You kids are amazing. Bella has never been as happy as she is when she is with your son. Jake is smitten over Rose and Vicki is constantly smiling now." Billy said happily.

"I'm glad they are making your kids happy. They have made mine happy as well." Dad said with a smile.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Lauren asked. She agreed and they started on the tour.

"Bells, she is sweet. I would love to go to dinner. What's on the menu?" He asked.

"All I know is chicken teriyaki they are going crazy with sides. Em cooks twice as much as Jake cooks to put into perspective." I said laughing. "I also wanted to tell you Vicki and I are moving into Em and Rose's. I know Rose wants to get to know you better, would you like her to visit when we are working or when Jake is working." I asked. He smiled.

"I would love that. She is welcome anytime. I want to get to know my daughter in law more." He said smiling. "I'm saying within 3 or so months she'll be here or Jake will be there. It would be awesome if all you lived together. You all are very close."

I nodded They came in a few seconds later.

"It's a gorgeous house, your son is very talented. I'm an interior designer on the side. I was told he did this on his own. It is amazing." Mom said smiling.

"Thank you. He has always been very good with decorating." Dad said smiling.

"Are we ready to go." I asked. They nodded and we headed to Em's. Billy was in for a shock.  
>"Bells the ring is gorgeous." Lauren said happily.<p>

"Thank you. I love it. It's going to take some time to get used to it." I said smiling.

"Bells your engagement ring is beautiful. Carlisle showed me what he wanted. Your definitely going to need to get used to that first." Mom said laughing." Billy Rose is a very simple girl. She doesn't like big. Em and Jazz on the other hand doesn't like to do anything small. Rose is like me. Jazz and Em are like their father."

"Rose and Jake are perfect together. Jake has his car and the house, he has saved most of his money for when he has children." Billy said with a smile.

"Rose could hardly wait for him to get to the house, it was so cute." Mom said excited. As we pulled into the driveway. They both gasp. Same reaction as I did. I just laughed. They were speechless.

"This is gorgeous." Lauren said smiling. Mom explained how she found it and that she did the decorating. I pulled my car into the garage. It would be easier to get him in the house, since there were only 1 step into the house rather than 6.

"Who's vette?" Lauren asked. I told her it was Rose's. She eyed the Porsche. She sighed. I giggled. If she only knew I get to drive it till winter.

"I see that look, what are you not telling me?" Billy asked laughing.

"I get to drive it till winter as much as I want." I said giggling. "He's driving his jeep."

"You're spoiled rotten Bells." Lauren said laughing.

"Em will spoil her rotten. I hear they have a bet going on about Em and Bella." Mom asked.

"Yeah, we can take votes when we get inside." I said laughing. They nodded and smiled. We walked in the door. They greeted him. Jake introduced Billy to Carlisle.

"House smells amazing." Billy said smiling.

"We have amazing cooks in the house." Em walked over to me and kissed me pulling me into him placing his hands on my stomach.

"Why thank you baby." He said.  
>"Em, I'm jealous of Bells. She has the sweetest man who loves her, gets to drive his Porsche, and damn good at picking jewelry. I wish I just had a man." Lauren said laughing.<p>

"You'll find your knight in shining armor one day. He's out there. Just haven't found him." Em said laughing.

"She sighed when she saw the Porsche." I told him giggling.

"Girls and cars. It's just a car." Em said laughing. Lauren looked at him like he lost his mind. Vicki, Rose and I just laughed. He really didn't understand it wasn't just a car. It was a hot car.

"Em you are so clueless sometimes." Rose said laughing. Mom nodded.

"Em, it's a Porsche. Girls love fast cars. The girls are jealous at work because she gets to drive to drive the car." Jake said laughing.

"It's still just a car to me." He said. I laughed and kissed his cheek. Dinner was ready. The boys put the food on the island, which barely fit it all and the island wasn't small by any means. I dished Billy's plate and mine and headed to the table. It was all amazing. The boys could cook. They made salad, dinner rolls, fruit tray, veggie tray, green bean casserole. I don't know how we would eat all this.

"Boys you are amazing." Mom said," Rose your man can cook."

"Yes, he can." She said proudly. "Dad can cook too."

"So son I hear it's being made." Billy said smiling.

"Yes it is." Em replied proudly.

"I thought you asked her with the ring you gave her today." Billy said smiling.

"I know I have permission but I will still come to you first." Em said smiling.

"Shouldn't there be some element of surprise." Carlisle asked laughing.

"There is. She hates surprises and she doesn't know when it will happen or get here for that matter or how I'm going to do it." He said smiling looking at me. Dad laughed at his response. We were about finished with dinner. Vicki, Lauren and I did dishes and Rose visited with us while we did them. Mom was in the living room with the boys. As we finished we walked in the living room. I heard Billy asked why he placed my hands on my stomach. Carlisle and Esme were also curious.

"It feels comfortable, and it feels right. I held her like that when she slept at the hospital." He said smiling.

"So it's not something you're not telling us." Billy asked.

"Nope, it's not." I said. "It would be too early to tell anyway."

"Multiples run in the family, remember Bells." Jake said smiling.

"Shut up Jake." I said.

"Ours too." Rose said smirking.

"It's true they do." Carlisle said smirking.

"Speaking of that. What is this bet?" Mom asked. They told her. Mom agreed we'd be married and pregnant within 6 months. Carlisle sided with mom too. I just laughed. I could be now. Billy looked at me questioningly. I shrugged. He smiled. Em pulled me onto his lap kissing me on the cheek. Mom looked at us in awe.

"You guys don't have to hide your feelings in front of us." She said laughing.

"Mom their behaving. They can hardly keep their hands off each other." Rose said laughing. Vicki agreed.

"Is it really that bad?" Mom asked.

"Yes." Rose said laughing. I just laughed, it was true. We all went outside and relaxed in the garden. Mom and dad were really enjoying themselves Billy was getting tired. Bella and I drove them home. Jake and Rose would be staying at the house. Billy told him to stay he would be fine. Lauren offered to stay. He told her she didn't have to. It was quiet most of the way home.

"Son, is there a possibility Bella is pregnant. I saw a look in her eye, like when it's a maybe." Billy said smiling.

"It's possible. We don't know. You will be one of the first to know if we are." Em said. Billy nodded smiling.

"So you are okay with it if we are?" I asked.

"Of course baby girl. I see the love you 2 have for each other. Everybody does. I think we all would be ecstatic." Billy said with huge smile. We both smiled. I really didn't see us waiting long after getting married. We wanted to have a family early. We would be happy about it. We arrived at Jake's.

"Bells, have a good night." Lauren said smirking.

"We will. We'll get a good night sleep, the parents are here." I said, Em just smirked.

"Maybe." He said laughing. I shook my head. We said our goodbyes and headed home. When we arrived home they were in the living room finishing up the movie.

"Bella did you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Mom asked hesitantly.

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to something." I said smiling. I wanted to spend some time with her.

"I would love to sweetie. Would you like to go shopping in Seattle or Port Angeles? Shopping sounds fun." Mom said. Rose agreed. Vicki had to work sadly.

"Seattle sounds fun. There isn't a whole lot in Port Angeles." I said. We had just gone shopping there recently too. "As long as Rose is up to it."

Em pulled me into him and whispered I was doing great, they loved me. I wasn't nervous anymore. He kissed me sweetly.

"I love you baby." I said smiling.

"I love you too. I need to get some sleep. I have work tomorrow. Have a shopping spree, it's on me." He said handing me his card. I tried handing it back. He wouldn't let me. His mom just smiled. I had my own money.

"Don't even try, he wants to spoil you. He has never given that card to anyone let alone a credit card to go on a shopping spree. You are his girl and you will get what you want. Let him treat you like a princess. You are his princess." Mom said with a smile. Em just nodded and I put the card in my purse. We said goodnight and headed off to bed. I changed into a baby doll and he had the look of desire in his eyes.

"Baby, you look edible." He said. I smirked. "Naughty girl."

"I wanted to show you one of the new outfits. I can change or you can teach this naughty girl a lesson." I said with a smirk.

"No, I like it and I will teach you a lesson. If you wear something like that every night we won't get much sleep." He said. I went and laid under the cover. He crawled in bed with his boxers only. I wanted them off and him inside. I couldn't think that way tonight. He pulled me into him. He was hard and wanting it as bad as I did.

"That's not very nice " I told him. He smirked.

"You teasing me in the amazing outfit isn't helping. He likes that on you. More like off." He said smiling and placing his hand on my hip lightly caressing my thigh. I whimpered. He chuckled.

"Can you be quiet." He asked. I nodded. He rolled me on my back and passionately kissed me. Slowly untying the sides on my thong sliding his fingers inside pumping until I climaxed biting his shoulder hard.

"Damn baby, that felt good." He said smiling as he rolled me on top. Tonight wouldn't be soft and sweet. It would be rough and fast. He entered my core. I quietly moaned as I rode him. He rolled me back over as he was about to come biting my collarbone, so he stayed quiet. I would have a few marks tomorrow. He started thrusting a bit harder as he bit my shoulder as I did his as I went over the edge and so did he. He definitely would have a mark. He looked down at my shoulder.

"Sorry baby, I didn't think I bit you that hard," He said apologizing. I just smiled. "It's okay, I rather liked it. Don't worry." I said as I kissed him. I went to put on a thong. He cleaned himself up. He met be back in bed after we cleaned up.

"I love you goodnight." I said.

"I love you too Baby. Goodnight." He said smiling pulling me into his arms where we fell asleep.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love feedback. Sorry I haven't been replying to reviews been extremely busy with school, got behind and been playing catch up. Please leave a review if you have the chance.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I just like to play with you for all the reviews. Sorry if I haven't answered them yet. I have another week of school and I am off for winter break. I will be doing a lot of updating on my stories. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

I woke up about 4:30 to Em's alarm.

"Good morning baby get some sleep. I'll let you know when I leave." He said kissing my forehead. I nodded and drifted back to sleep and woke back up about 5.

"I'm headed out, see you tonight about 6. I'll cook dinner you don't need to worry." He said with a smile. "Coffee will be made when you decide to get up."

"Okay, thank you. Have a good day. I'll miss you baby." I said lovingly.

"I'll miss you too. I love you. Sleep in. Rose won't be up for a few hours. Mom and dad are probably already up" He said smiling.

"I love you too. You'll probably have to take off your uniform before you greet me tonight. I can't guarantee I won't have the same response as Monday." I said laughing. "You are edible in it."

He laughed. "Okay, enjoy your day and spend whatever you want. No limit. "He said smiling. He was actually serious.

"Okay baby," I said laughing. He kissed me passionately. I was horny now. He smirked and said goodbye. I fell back asleep for another 30 minutes or so got up and showered. I wore my new jeans and t-shirt and made my way downstairs.

"Morning Bells," Jazz said smirking.

"Morning Jazz, mom, and dad," I said smirking back at Jazz. Mom handed me a cup of coffee and laughed.

"Thank you mom." I said smiling.

"So Bells where do you want to go today shopping?" She asked.

"I don't need to go anywhere specific, it'll be nice having a day with you and Rose. What are you two doing today?" I asked smiling. Vicki had to work.

"Were going fishing." They said.

"Fun, dad loved fishing. Him and Billy always went every weekend they could." I said as a tear dropped. They smiled.

"Bells, Em wants you to get whatever you want. Don't hesitate." Mom said smiling.

"I know, he really doesn't have to though. I will for him." I said happily.

"Good," Jazz said smiling." He loves you and wants you spoiled."

I just smiled and looked at my ring. "I think I'm pretty spoiled now."

"That's nothing sweetie," Mom said laughing. Rose came downstairs.

"You have no clue. He will pamper you like no other. That is just a start." Rose said. I laughed knowing it was true.

"Okay," I said with a smile. He really didn't have to pamper me.

"So what time do you want to leave?" Mom asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Do we want to go to breakfast or eat her?" Rose asked.

"I want to take my girls out to breakfast." Mom said happily.

"Okay, the diner makes wonderful breakfast." I said.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Rose said smiling. She wanted to shop is what she wanted. I laughed. We headed to the diner. Leah would be working. I forgot. This should be interesting. When we got there, we sat down, Leah came over and handed us menus, I already knew what I wanted. I introduced them. As I introduced Rose, she saw the ring. Her eyes went huge. They just laughed.

"This is Esme. My to be mother in law." I said with a smile. Leah just smiled.

"Congratulations, you two set the date? I better be invited." Leah said with a giggle.

"Actually he hasn't proposed yet." I said. She looked at me curiously. The other two looked at the menu trying to hide their smile.

"Seriously?" She asked in shock.

"It's being made." Mom said smiling.

"Wow, it's gorgeous. I love the necklace. That's tiffany's right." Leah said curiously.

"Yes, it is. It's from the new line. We brought them with us from the warehouse, and had the lettergram put on for each girl." Mom said looking at me with a smile. "The 2 hearts represent me and Carlisle." Leah had a tear run down. She was in awe of the love they had for us girls only just meeting us. That was hard to do.

"Do you own tiffany's then?" She asked. "You said warehouse."

"Yes Sweetie, we do," Mom said.

"Oh, wow," was Leah's only response, she was really in shock. "Did you help with the new line?"

"A little bit. A few of the pieces." Mom said. "Em and Rose like to design some of the lines. We love to have help. Maybe you can help us with future lines."

"That would be an honor." Leah said. I was in shock. Rose laughed.

"Now you know why I said he could pick jewelry. He helps design it." Rose said," The necklace has rose gold for a reason. I helped design it."

I was still in shock.

"They are very talented." Leah said smiling. "Would you like me to take your order or do you need some more time? Sorry for all the questions."

"Its fine sweetie. I figured Bells would be questioned with the look you had and now that she is driving his Porsche." Mom said

"Em and Rose work because they like to earn a portion of their way and not live off mom and dad. They make a living working too. They enjoy helping people the most." I said with a smile. Rose nodded and we gave her our order and she left to attend her other tables.

"We told them at the weekly dinner. Em never told her he designed jewelry." Rose said smiling wider.

"Does Jazz design too." I asked curiously.

"Not too much. I'm sure he will help for Vicki's ring. Em and I do most of the time." Rose said. "Jazz does the lawyer stuff along with another lawyer. Jazz can't do it all because of conflict of interest."

I nodded. It made sense.

"So what season do you want to get married?" Mom asked with a smile.

"Summer or Fall." I said she just smiled.

"Em love summer." Rose said. "Big or small."

"Not sure. I'd really like it to be small, but the likelihood of it staying small is very unlikely. I have the res family, hospital family, a few members on the force. We also have your side of the family and friends too." I said smiling.

"Yeah, we have a big family." Mom said smiling. I really didn't know how big his family was.

"Do you have any ideas where you want it?" Rose asked. I told them I wanted it outdoors and possibly at the house. I could change in the cabin and the boys could have the main house.

"I like that idea, but he'll give you the main house to get ready due to hair and makeup, plus the rest of the girls." Mom said smiling. "You have a specific dress style in mind?"

I shook my head.

"I have a few in mind." I said with a smile.

"We can look in Seattle if you would like." Mom said. "If you find the one we can put a deposit on it. I want to help you as much as you will let me."

"I would love both of you to help." I said smiling.

"We'd love too." Rose said excited. "Wait until you meet Cousin Alice."

I was happy. Leah came back with food and we ate. They thought it was great. The diner could cook well. Mom left her a huge tip. She could hardly believe it.

"Thank you." Leah said with a look of shock and appreciation.

"You're welcome. Draw up a few designs and talk to Bells. They have a direct line to the designers and us. Jazz will make sure you get a good share of what is sold." Mom said and she nodded.

"Thank you for allowing me the opportunity. Even if you don't choose my designs. I will be grateful of you allowing me the input." Leah said. Mom smiled. We left and were headed to Seattle.

"She loves designing jewelry. She does a lot of the tribal jewelry for celebrations. She is jumping for joy even you suggesting her help. She is Seth's sister." I sad smiling.

"Seth?" Mom asked

"Well Seth was paralyzed when her father was killed. That's why she was so concerned about my injuries. Jake helped rehabilitate him. Rose said with a smile. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as a tear ran down my cheek thinking about what he had to go through and see with his own eyes the accident.

"I see. He sounds like a strong young man." Mom said with was smile.

"He is, he is also a sophomore in college. I believe he got a full ride scholarship at the University of Seattle." I said with a smile. Seth was very accomplished.

"Can we meet him?" Rose asked excited.

"Possibly, I'll give him a call when we get there." I said with a smile. "He'd love to meet my mom and sister in law, who is also the love of Jake's life and so smitten over."

They laughed. We stopped at a small store shortly. We all had to use the restroom and get some drinks. We were about an hour out. It was hard to believe it had been 2 and a half hours in the car. We'd get there about 11. We may not make it home before 6. Oh well, Em would understand. We chatted the next hour. Mom spotted a dress shop. I saw the most beautiful dress in the window. It was a white strapless dress with beading all over it. It had a design of vines and flowers beaded roses accenting at the top and the bottom hem. The beading was gorgeous it literally sparkled. It had a pink sash that went to the floor in the back. The bottom of the skirt was filled with designs or beadwork. They smirked.

"I take it you found the one you want." Mom said, "You've been staring at it a good 5 minutes."

"It's gorgeous. You'll look beautiful in it. You want to try it on. I want to see it on you and be able to say I helped you pick it out." Rose said smiling.

"If they can get me in." I said with a smile.

"They will, don't worry just mention the last name and they get you in on the spot. The owner will do it if needed." Mom said smiling. We went in and someone came up she told them she was looking for an appointment today and upon mentioning who she was someone was their asking me what I wanted to try on. They got everything I needed and the owner helped me put it on.

"You look amazing. The sapphires and diamonds on it make you glow and sparkle." The owner said smiling. I was a little shocked to say the least. I didn't want to look at the price tag.

"You're a lucky girl." The owner said smiling. I don't want to know how much of a commission they would get off this dress. I walked out in the dress, Rose and Mom gasped.

"Sweetie, that's gorgeous on you. Would you like to put a deposit on it today? We can always get a second one if you would like down the line." Mom said. The owner looked at her in shock.

"That's a "He said, he couldn't finish the sentence. She stopped him before he could tell me how much it was.

"I know." Mom said.

"Let me think about it today. I may gain a few pounds between now and then." I said their eyes lit up.

"Okay sweetie." Mom said, "We can always call and fax over the receipt to be reserved "

We took off the dress. I really liked it. It was the one. I knew it. I just didn't want to get the wrong size in case it was true. As we left Rose couldn't hold in her questions.

"Is it a possibility? "She asked.

"Yes, it is. I'll know in a few weeks." I told them smiling.

"Are you trying?" Mom asked hesitantly.

"No, we just agreed if it happens it happens." I said. Mom smiled. I thought she was mad.

"I know he would be very excited.. The more the need for the dress," Rose said smiling.

"I know. I just don't want to get the wrong size just in case." I told them. They understood.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked as we got in the car. Rose wanted to go to the mall. I laughed. She loved to shop. She was feeling fine. I grabbed her pain pills just in case she started hurting in the mall. After shopping for 3 hours we had accumulated multiple bags of clothes, shoes, and a few dresses. I got myself a purse and some books also. We left to meet Seth at the small café by campus for some coffee and a light meal since Em was cooking. I was excited to see him. Mom and Rose were excited as well. We weren't too far from the café.

"Bells, I just want to say I would be very excited if you were pregnant. Don't worry. I love you like my own. I would love to be a grandma. I see the way you two look at each other. You truly love him." Mom said with a smile.

"I would be too. I've always wanted children. I've lived and did what I have wanted with the exception of travel. That's the only thing I haven't done. I think it would be hard to travel with a young child or children, but we could make so many wonderful memories." I said smiling. Mom and Rose agreed. We pulled into the parking lot. We met here quite often when we could. He was waiting out front with a huge grin. As we walked up he saw the ring.

"Hey Bells, who are these gorgeous women with you?" He asked. We laughed.

"Now, now back down boy. They are both taken." I said smiling.

"This is the Rose, Jake told me about. She is even more beautiful in person. She gets her looks from her mother." He said. I laughed he was a charmer.

"You remind me of my son Jasper." Mom said chuckling.

"The love of Vicki's life. I also know Emmett is the love of Bella's life." He said. I nodded smiling.

"Yes he is. I love him very much." I said smiling.

"Don't think I missed the rock on your finger Bells." He said. "When and how."

"He hasn't proposed yet Seth." I said. Rose told him it was being made. Of course with a smile.

"He wanted it brought to her." Mom said. He complimented it and I thanked him. We headed inside and ordered. Seth told some stories about Jake. We all laughed. Rose had dirt on him, Vicki and I. Mom found them hilarious.

"Bells your glowing." He said smirking. They looked at him curiously.

"I am in love." I said chuckling.

"You do have a glow to you." Rose said laughing. "I just never said anything."

"I could be." I said smiling.

"Rose and mom would be the first to find out." I said turning to Rose. "Your brother wouldn't be able to hold his excitement in."

"She's right Rose." Mom said smiling. I just smiled.

"So you want to take a vote on when he'll propose and they start having babies?" Rose asked smirking.

"Well I say they find out before he proposes or shortly after and since the ring is being made, I'm guessing within the next month or two he proposes and they are married within 3 months." He said smirking.

"You're close to Billy's vote." Rose said and he laughed.

"I'm so glad you two find this entertaining." I said laughing. They smirked. Mom just smiled. Our order was up. We had a good time. It was about 3 in the afternoon. We needed to head home and he needed to get going on homework. We gave hugs and headed home.

"I'll decide in the next month or so for the dress decision. I may want to change a few things in the details." I said.

"What do you want to change?" They asked. I told them I may want to change the coloring of the flowers baby pink and a brighter pink or Baby blue and a pink. Mom said I could talk to the designer too if I wanted.

"I love how sparkly it is." Rose said. I giggled.

"I love the dress. I know I want it, but I haven't decided whether or not to change the colors," I said smiling. I chatted with mom about little things because Rose was asleep in the back seat. We talked about school, my childhood. I started tearing up. We were about a half hour out. I got a text.

_**Delay on main road, be safe. Love you.**_

_**Your man**_

I handed the phone to mom and she texted him back and within 5 minutes we saw what he was talking about. It was bad. He was there. He stopped us.

"I may be home a little late. Jake is at the house. He is starting dinner. I love you." He said.

"Love you too babe. Do we need anything from the store?" I asked. He shook his head and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I saw one of the officers quirk an eyebrow after seeing his actions. We told him we'd see him at home and headed home.

Jake was cooking as Em said. Jake was making chicken alfredo. The garlic bread smelled amazing. He was making Caesar salad as we got there.

"Rose and Bella are spoiled Jake. You are an amazing cook." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." He said smiling at her. Em came home about 15 minutes later. He kissed me and went upstairs to change. Rose started laughing.

"Sis, you can't talk. I watched you at the hospital plenty of times watch Jake leave the room." I said smirking.

"Touché." Rose said laughing. Jake just shook his head.

"Acting like sisters. I love to see that." Mom said giggling. Jazz and dad walked in.

"What's so funny?" Jazz asked.

"Bella and Rose bantering about Bella watching Em walk up the up the stairs." Mom said laughing. Em came walking downstairs, pulled me into him placing his hands in his usual place, and smiled.

"I look hot in uniform." He said. We all laughed.

"Jake we met Seth today." Rose said looking at me. I giggled. "He thinks Bella is glowing."

Jake shook his head laughing. "Glowing huh." He said smiling.

"I don't know if we are." I said.

"She's irritable and is having mood swings Em." Jake said. I glared at Jake.

"I am not." I said.

"He is a doctor Bella." Jazz said smirking.

"Jazz," Em said in a warning tone of please don't piss her off. Vicki just laughed.

"Bella Jazz is right. He is a doctor." She said. Em kissed my cheek and held me close. He chuckled.

"Dinners ready," Jake said smirking. We had dinner. We were like a regular family of brother and sisters bantering. Mom and dad laughed at our comment to each other. Jake and Rose said goodbye, they were headed home. He needed to spend some time with Billy. We had to take mom and dad back to the airport tomorrow. I would miss them. I really liked them being here. I hoped they visited often.  
>"Sweetie are you okay?" dad asked. I nodded.<p>

"Yeah, I just wish your visit was longer. I will miss you guys." I said with a tear falling. They smiled.

"I know, we do too. " Mom said smiling. "Come visit anytime sweetie. Maybe you could plan a girl's trip with Rose and Vicki sometime."

"I think we can arrange that." Em said with a smile. Jazz got a phone call letting him know that he was needed Friday. He didn't need to leave until tomorrow night. Jazz had the papers to get out of the lease, and we signed it. We would move everything of mine out this weekend and Vicki would be next weekend. Jazz was excited about that.

"How many lawyers are in forks?" Jazz asked.

"2" I said, we really did need a decent lawyer here.

"Okay. Vicki would you be okay with me living her and opening up my own practice?" He asked smiling. We all were happy to hear he wanted to. Vicki squealed yes. Mom and dad laughed at her reaction.

"I think that's a yes." I said laughing. She nodded and kissed him.  
>"I'd love that. I'd do secretarial work if you want." She said smiling.<p>

""I really love that idea." He said with a smirk. Mom and dad shook their heads. We went and looked at the stars in the garden.

"It's a beautiful view," Dad said smiling.

"I can see ourselves spending a lot of time here during the summer." I said smiling. Em agreed. Jazz's phone rang.

"Hey Alice. Everything okay?" Jazz said.

"Yeah, their fine and healing well. Em is working." Jazz said. He handed the phone to Em. "Here he is."

"Hey cuz." Em said with a smile.

"Were glad. The whole family is down plus a few others."

"Yes, a few others, very important to us too." He said

"Babe, Vicki. Would you mind if Alice and Her little girl came down to visit?" Em asked us. We smiled.

"We would love to meet her and spoil her daughter." I said Em laughed.

"Yes Alice. She is amazing."

See you in a few weeks,"

"Bye cuz. Love you. Mom and dad say hello."

"I will" he said and hung up.

Alice would be her in a few weeks. Vicki and I would be settled in. I was excited to meet Alice and spoil her little girl; she wouldn't be put down the whole time she was here. We headed to our rooms. Em and I cuddled and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be out soon. I have another week of school and off a month so updates will be quicker. Have a wonderful Friday and enjoy your weekend. I love feedback and please leave a review if you have the time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-I don't own these characters. Enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful weekend and rest of the week. I love feedback.**

**Chapter 11**

**Emmett POV**

We woke up about 8. We had to have them there around noon

"Good morning baby." I said smiling. She growled morning. I laughed. We jumped in the shower quickly. I was going to spend some quiet time with Bella when we got home. She wore a simple outfit. She looked good. Mom and dad had coffee made. Jazz had eggs in the oven to keep them warm. Bella complimented Jazz. Sadly time flew by and we were headed to pick up Rose to take mom and dad to the airport. Bella handed me the keys. I fired it up and we were headed to the Res.

"Bella found her dress. It's beautiful on her." Mom said. I chuckled. I knew they would probably go dress shopping in Seattle. I was excited to hear she had it picked out.

"Anything would be beautiful on her." I said. She just smiled.

"We'll miss you all. Bella you are the best thing that has happened to him." Dad said.

"Well miss you too." We said smiling. They laughed. It was in unison. We pulled into the driveway. Lauren answered the door.

"Hello, nice to see you again." She said smiling.

"It's good to see you too sweetie. I will be sending you something. Is this address okay to send it to?" Mom asked. She wanted to get her what the girls got.

"You don't have to, but yes this address is fine." Lauren said with a smile.

"We want to. It wouldn't be a problem. You are as much as part of the family as the other girls." Dad said. Lauren thanked them. Rose came downstairs sadly.

"What's wrong sis?" Bella asked looking at her sadly almost crying.

"I'll just miss mom and dad. It was nice to have the whole family together." She said sadly.

"I know. We'll arrange another visit soon I would like to spend some more time with all of you. Dad may not be able to stay as long but in a month or so I will have all my projects done. By that time we will know if it's a yes or a no." Mom said with a smile. Billy looked at her questioningly.

"Seth said she glowed," I said smiling. Billy laughed saying Seth was a character and a charmer and was usually right.

"I know" Bella said smiling.

"So it's a possibility." Dad asked. Lauren nodded and smiled. We had to head out. Billy gave hugs to mom and dad and Rose and headed out to the airport. Bella was tearing up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mom asked.

"I'll miss you. I never had a mom that truly cared." She said as a few tears dropped.

"Bella you do now. We both love you," Dad said. "We know you claim Billy as dad too, but I see you and Vicki as a daughter. I have gained another son too."

"I love you too." Bells said smiling. She was getting more emotional. I just smiled. Rose gave me a questioning look. I shook my head. She had better not say anything. She mouthed that she was getting more emotional. I nodded. Rose smirked.

"What are you two smiling about?" Bells asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." I said with a smile. "Don't you say anything Rose."

Bella turned to Rose. She looked at her.

"Sis, please tell me." She said smiling sweetly. Little vixen. This is Rose she is talking to. She does the same thing.  
>"Nothing. In due time." Rose said smiling. Bella was frustrated. I smiled.<p>

"I love you." I said smiling at her lovingly.

"I love you too." Bella replied irritated. Mom and dad laughed.

"Sweetie, It's probably about the proposal." Dad said smiling. Mom mentioned that Leah may give Bella a few ideas.

"Okay, I'll fax them to you. I look forward to Bella helping with the lines." I said smiling. It would be fun with her working on them with us.

"I love the ring. Mom told me you helped design it." Bells said smiling.

"I was going to tell you tonight." I said smiling. "I was happy you liked that one since I helped with it."

She just smiled. We arrived at the airport and parked. Bella and Rose were both in tears by the time we got into the airport. I just held Bella. I would miss them. We followed them to the checkpoint. We gave hugs. It was sad to see them go.

"We'll be back soon. I love you all." Mom said with a smile. Giving each of us a hug again. She was tearing up now. Mom eyed my hands on Bella's stomach.

"Let us know when you find out." dad said smiling.  
>"They will." Rose said as they walked into security. We walked to the car. The girls were still crying. It was silent for a while.<p>

"We need to stop at the store." Bella said. "You're going in to get them."

"Bella, seriously." I asked.

"Yes, I'll prove it will be negative." She said smiling.

"Would it be positive if it you were carrying twins or triplets?" Rose asked.

"Possibly. It's a slim chance." She said.

"But a chance. Would you be willing to do it at the hospital? It'll be more accurate." I said smiling. She laughed.

"Why so Jake can say I told you so." She said laughing.

"Exactly." I said she said she would and agreed it would be more accurate. We made it to Forks in a short time. As we walked into the hospital Jake walked up. He was curious to why we were here. I just smirked and he paged Erica and she came out.

"Hey Bells. Hello Damn Bella." She said. I laughed. "I see why he has no single brothers. Beautiful Ring."

"Thank you walk with me." She said. She explained to Erica. She just laughed. She went into the bathroom and came back out. In a matter of minutes, Erica was back and handed her the paper.

**Bella POV**

Erica had an I told you so look. Em just smirked.

"Seth was right?" Rose asked smiling.

"I ran it twice." Erica said. I asked her to page Jake. She did and he showed up a few minutes later she put us in a waiting room. I handed him the paper.

"I told you so. Congratulations. Mommy. Your due date will be late December or early January." Jake said," My guess would be triplets if you are showing this soon."  
>Rose squealed.<p>

"I'm going to be an auntie." She said happily. Jake laughed.

"I'm going to be an uncle." He said. Jake got paged and asked if we wanted to have dinner at his house tonight. Em told him to text us when dinner was. I didn't get a word in the whole conversation. Em asked if I was okay. I just nodded.

"A little shocked." He asked pulling me into him placing his hands on my nonexistent belly rubbing it. It would soon be growing.

"Yeah, I need to schedule an appointment." I said with a smile. I was still shocked but I was excited.

"Let's go baby." Em said rubbing my belly again. I laughed.

"Get used to it. He loved doing the same thing to me." Rose said giggling. I just smiled. We stopped at my bosses office. She was surprised to see me.

"You okay, you look like you are in shock." She said. Em smiled. I introduced them. Em held me smiling. "Hello good looking."

"Well that's the normal reaction." I said with a giggle. "That's not why I came in though."

"I see a ring." It's gorgeous." She said. "What's the date?"  
>"It's still being made. I haven't proposed yet. I plan to though." Em said with a grin you couldn't wipe off.<p>

"I may be off for a while after December or January." I said. Em smiled at me. She chuckled.

"Are you saying you're pregnant?" Jane asked smiling.

"Yes, with at least twins." I said. Her eyes showed her excitement for us.

"Congratulations sweetie. He looks like an excited daddy." She said.

"I'm very excited." Em said happily.

"I'm happy for you both. You are the third pregnant nurse in the hospital. It all happens in 3's." Jane said smiling. Em looked at her curiously. "I was expecting someone to tell me they were pregnant. It seems like 3 nurses are pregnant at a time. I had one just tell me a few weeks ago."

"Oh," he said. I laughed at him.

"We need to schedule an appointment for you soon." Jane said smiling. I nodded. She pulled up the schedule and made an appointment for both Rose and I. We were coming in on Tuesday. I was seeing Sharon and Rose of course was seeing Jake. As we were walking out of the hospital. Em stopped me.

"Are you really okay?" He asked seriously.

"I am baby. Really, it just was a huge surprise. I figured it would be a short time. Just not this short. I am excited though." I said lovingly.

"Okay, I've very excited. I can hardly wait for the ultrasound." He said.  
>"Dad knew before I did when I found out. I think he had an idea." Rose said smiling. Em agreed. We watch movies. I fell asleep in the middle of the first on in Em's lap and woke up to Rose's phone ringing.<p>

**Rose POV**

Today had been an emotional day. Mom and dad left, Bella found out she was pregnant. I was excited for them. My phone rang. It was mom.

"Hey mom." I said.

"We made it home. How was your drive?" She asked.

"Good, we made a quick stop before we came home though." I said.

"Oh," She said curiously. Bell nodded to Em. He took the phone.

"We stopped at the hospital. Bella got tested to prove it would be negative. Well it wasn't and the only way for it to show up so early would be multiples." Em said and mom squealed.

"I'm going to be a grandma. I'm so excited. I need to go shopping." Mom said, dad stopped her from leaving telling it was too early to start shopping just yet. We just laughed. I knew she would want to shop as soon as she found out.

"I get to shop for more than one. More babies to spoil. Is Bella doing okay?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine. Was a little shocked. I knew I had a chance of twins." She said with a smile.

"We are both excited mom. She just woke up." Em said. I had a text come through. It was Jake.

"We need to get ready for dinner and head over to Jakes soon. We love you both." I said smiling.

"So do the babies." Em said with a huge grin.

"Love you too." They said and hung up.

**Dinner at 7?-J**

**Sound great. Love you. Will you be visiting before dinner.-R**

**No, do you want to stay tonight with me here?-J**

**I'd love to baby. See you soon-R**

It was 5 and Bella was still tired.

"You okay sis?" I asked her. She seemed wiped. She nodded.

"We still have a few hours take a nap. I'll come with you." Em said. They headed upstairs.

**Emmett POV**

Bella was tired. We went and cuddled upstairs. She fell asleep quickly. We had a long day. I fell asleep. I woke up to Rose knocking at the door. Bella woke up irritated. I chuckled. I guess this would be a norm.

"I love it when you are grouchy." I said she glared. "l love you too."

"Sis, we need to head out to dad and Jakes soon. I didn't want to wake you up I promise." Rose said. I chuckled. "Brother, she can go from Angel to Bitch in 3.5 seconds being pregnant."

"She's right I can." Bella said with a little less irritation. "I love you too baby."

"That's my baby girl." I said with a smile. We got up and headed out in the Jeep. Vicki was coming too. We needed to call Jazz still.  
>"I say 3 girls," Rose said smiling.<p>

"I like that. 3 little princess and daddy's little girls." I said. Bella agreed smiling. We pulled into Jakes. I grabbed Rose's bag and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys. Jake is in the kitchen making dinner." She said. We came in. I went to help Jake. Bella went in the living room along with Rose.

"Does he know?" I asked he shook his head.

"How's Bella doing?" he asked. I smiled.

"Well good. She's still shocked. Jazz hasn't been told yet. Mom and dad know. Mom's all excited for shopping. Bells is getting more excited about it." I said smiling.

"I don't doubt they'll have diamonds by 3 especially girls." Jake said. I laughed.

"It wouldn't surprise me either. It's mom." I said laughing. We dished up plates.

"Dinners ready." I said smiling, looking forward to having them know. We all sat down. Jake got wine. Bella is going to kill him. He filled the glasses up and handed one to Bella. She glared. She refuses Billy, Lauren, and Vicki would figure it out. Bella Refused it.

"No, thank you Jake." She said. I smirked.

"Are you sure Bella?" Jake asked smiling. Bella continued to glare at him. I chuckled. Rose looked at me with a warning look.

"She's going to be DD." Rose said with a smile.

"I understand." Jake said smirking. Vicki knew something was up.

"Bella and I have an announcement. She's pregnant. I'm going to be a daddy." I said smiling.

"That's why you were laughing when he offered her wine." Vicki said giggling.

"Congratulations sweetie." Billy said. "I'll have a grandbaby to spoil."

"I thought you were glowing." Vicki squealed.

"Woman oww." Bella said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you Bella." Lauren said. Bella thanked them.

"It's probably triplets are at least twins. It would be the only possibility to be showing up so soon." Jake said happily. They smiled bigger.

"We might want to finish dinner before it gets cold. I have babies to feed." Bella said with a smile. I was happy to see her smiling. She was excited, I could tell she was a little bit shocked still. We all laughed and finished dinner. We were headed out.

"Son, keep my girls safe." Billy said.

"I always do dad. I 'll do whatever she needs. I can hardly wait till the 2 am craving," I said smiling. "Are you saying were having girls?"

"Maybe, I'd be happy either way." Billy said smiling bigger.  
>"Me too, I want at least one little girl to play tea party and Barbie's." Bella said smiling. I laughed and rubbed her nonexistent belly. Rose just laughed smiling. Vicki was staying with us tonight. She was packing up the apartment tomorrow. I offered to have someone do it for them. Vicki said she would do it and that she didn't have to work. We were moving them in this weekend. I was excited. We headed to the house and Vicki followed.<p>

"I love you baby." I said.

"I love you too." She replied smiling.

"You still tired?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I can hardly wait until you start showing."

She couldn't either. She would have an ultra sound at 6 weeks and the babies would look like tadpoles or peanuts. I laughed. We pulled into the house and went in.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review if you would like. I love your feedback. It helps motivate me to get the updates out faster. I am done with school tomorrow for a month so more updates will be coming and out faster.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-I don't own these characters. I love to play with them. This is a long chapter. I hope you enjoy. Just remember I love feedback. Comments are always welcome. Have a wonderful weekend. **

**Chapter 12**

**Emmett POV**

"Bells," Vicki said.

"Yeah Vicki." Bella said curiously.

"You guys tell Jazzy yet?" She asked smiling.

"I'll do that now." I said dialing him. He answered quickly.

"Hey Brother." He said, "How are you?"

"Amazing and very happy." I said with a grin.

"Okay, are you going to tell me?" He asked. Bella grabbed the phone. "Please tell me, I'm curious now."

"Hey Jazz, Em's going to be a daddy." Bella said with a smile. She handed me back the phone smiling.

"Seriously, that's so exciting." Jazz said.

"Well it's not 1, its multiples." I said happily.

"Holy shit Em. That's awesome. More little ones to spoil. So Rose was right." Jazz said.

"Yeah, not sure how many, we'll see at her first ultrasound." I said happily.

"How's her moods?" He asked. I laughed.

"I plead the 5th." I said laughing.

"I see, she a little grouchy at times." Jazz said laughing.

"Yeah, she likes her sleep." I said. Bella headed upstairs.

"I got to go Jazz. She needs sleep and we work tomorrow. Vicki and Bells are moving in this weekend. You coming down to help?" I asked.

"I'll come help. I was going to surprise Vicki anyways." Jazz said happily. "Goodnight bro. Right sleep. Nice code word."

"Bye Jazz, Goodnight." I said laughing. I headed upstairs. Bella was in a purple baby doll lying on the bed.

"Hello baby." I said smiling, "You look edible purple looks amazing on you. You do have a glow to you."

"Why thank you. I think I need some sleep. Goodnight baby." She said climbing under the covers.

"Oh really. Can I persuade you to stay up a little longer." I asked pressing my hard member against her. She rolled onto me biting her lip.

"Maybe, and how would you do that?" She asked. I smirked.

"Like this." I said crashing my lips to hers with my hands roaming her body. We made sweet love. I liked this, it was true their hornier when they are pregnant. We both fell asleep very satisfied.

**Bella POV**

Fucking alarm pisses me off. Beep, Beep, Beep is all I heard. Em was smiling. How could he be smiling so early in the morning? He thought it was funny.

"Good morning baby." Em said smiling.

"Morning," I growled.

"I love you so much in the mornings." He said.

"I hate mornings." I said. He giggled. It made crack a smile.

"I love to see you smile." He said sweetly. I started crying. Damn hormones.

"Sorry, my mood keeps changing." I said crying.

"It's fine, I went through Rose being pregnant. I know how hormones affect you being pregnant." Em said. I was still crying.

"Okay, I hate my hormones right now." I said.

"Let's shower." Em said smiling. I nodded smiling. We quickly took our shower. I got dressed in my scrubs. He looked yummy in his uniform.  
>"Baby, we don't have time. I would let you unbutton every button if you would like, but we have to go to work." Em said smirking.<p>

"Tease." I said with a smile.

"We both have work today." He said laughing. We went down and had breakfast. Vick was about to leave.

"Finally come out of the bedroom." Vicki said.

"Yeah, damn moods keep changing. I'm laughing one second and crying the next. It's irritating." I said Vicki laughed.

"Good luck Em." Vicki said smiling.

"Just wait until you find out your carrying little bundles of joy." I said smiling. Em laughed.

"Isn't she sweet?" Em said smiling. I smiled and Vicki laughed.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Nope, I want to go back to the bedroom and take off your uniform." I said smiling.

"Wow, Bella. Unbutton each button too." Vicki said chuckling.

"What wrong with that?" I asked. Em pulled me into him with is hands on my stomach.

"I'll see you tonight baby. If you wait much longer you're going to be late," He said kissing me. We all headed out. Em handed us a key each for just in case before he left. I jumped into the Porsche. As I drove into the parking lot, Jake was waiting with a smile. A few nurses pulled up. The sun shone on my ring. They gasp.

"Bella, omg." Roxy said smiling. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, I love it." I said smiling.

"I didn't notice the necklace yesterday. It's beautiful. Are those tiffany's?" Erica asked. I nodded and she squealed. "You get to drive the Porsche. He spoils you rotten. When is the date?"

"It's not set and he hasn't proposed, the ring is being made and his mom and dad gave Vicki, Rose and I each one with our first initials." I said. They were in shock. I smilied. "I'll see you inside."

"How you feeling?" Jake asked. "I know it was a shock to you. I know you are excited too."

"I'm okay. I am excited. It just doesn't seem real yet. One I have an ultrasound or hear the heartbeats it will set in I think. Em is extremely excited. I just get happy one minute and crying the next. I was not the happiest this morning and he took it all in stride. I cried. I was pissed. In a matter of 3 minutes." I said. He laughed.

"He loves you and you know that is normal. You seemed exhausted last night at dinner. Em said they had to wake you up." He said as we walked inside. "Dad would jump for if he could. He is very excited."

"I know, and I do too. I was exhausted. I was not a happy person when waking up." I said.

"I know he told me you were grouchy last night." He said. I laughed. Jane pulled me into her office.

"I'm fine Jane. What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes and see how your feeling." She said smiling

"I'm good. Tired and moody, the usual. It's all still a dream, it hasn't all set in yet. I think once I hear a heartbeat it'll be real. Em is excited as can be. It wouldn't surprise me if the whole station knows by the end of the day." I said laughing.

"Okay, I know it's early in your relationship and just wanted to see if you were okay." Jane said. "You can go. Take it easy Bells. I know how much you'll hate bed rest and Sharon would put you on it in a heartbeat and she'll know if you are working too hard."

"I know." I said laughing. The rest of the nurses gasp at the ring. They all commented on how gorgeous it was. My day went by slowly. I was getting tired quickly. Around noon, I grabbed lunch and a coffee. I never drank coffee at work.

"Bells you okay? You look exhausted." Roxy asked. I nodded.

"I only have a few more hours and I'm off. I'll be okay." I told her.

"Do you want to talk? You had energy this morning and now you are about to fall asleep." She said. I nodded.

"Let's go to my car." I said.

"Your car?" She asked curiously. I was starting to call it my car. I giggled.

"It's Em's really. I only drive it other than him." I said smiling.

"Why are you so tired?" She asked.

"We need to keep this quiet for now. I'm pregnant less than a week. Erica ran it twice. So it wasn't a false positive." I said. "Em and I were getting married before we found out yesterday. I don't want them thinking we are getting married because I am pregnant."

"Okay, I understand and I will keep it quiet. I'm excited for you and explains why you are so tired." She said smiling. I nodded smiling. "How's Em doing with it?"

"Well he is jumping for joy. He is so excited. He loves me and I love him and this morning I was a complete and total bitch and he just smiled like it wasn't a problem. He took it all in stride through my irritation and crying." I told her. She smiled.

"Bells that's awesome. Do you think he told the station already?" She asked. I laughed.

"Probably, he was ecstatic when we found out. Mike will know at least. I was trying to show that it would be negative well it wasn't." I said laughing. Our beeper went off. She rubbed my nonexistent bell and told to take it easy. We headed in. It was an emergency call. Mike came up as I approached. He smiled and whispered congratulations and that Em couldn't hold it in in the car." He laughed. I thanked him and went to see what was needed to be done. Roxy made it their first. He was stable. He looked like he had a broken leg. He was bleeding. The salty, rusty smell was making my stomach churn. Roxy noticed and motioned me to go. I ran and puked up my lunch. I won't be working emergency or much with blood. Roxy paged me it was clear.

"Maybe it's a little obvious." I said to Roxy. She smiled and patted my back. The next few hours went by quick. I told Jane about what happened and she agreed I would mainly work the clinic and rounds of routine checks. I headed home. I was surprised to see Dad's car in the driveway. I smiled and parked the Porsche. As I went inside they greeted me.

"You look exhausted baby girl." Dad said worried.

"Yeah, I am. I'm hungry too but afraid to eat. Saw blood on a patient in the ER and puked lunch back up. Lauren got up and found some crackers and bottle of water. I thanked her.

"I'm going to take a nap. Sorry, I'd love to talk more dad, but I can barely stay awake." I said groggily.

"Sweetie, it's fine. You need your rest to keep those babies and yourself healthy. They take a lot of energy . I remember when Jakes mom was pregnant she napped a lot too." Dad said. I smiled and walked upstairs. As soon as I changed and had a few crackers and water, I was in a deep sleep.

**Rosalie POV**

Last night was amazing. Jake and I cuddled and fell asleep in his arms. I was definitely in love with him. I could see a future with him. I woke up to his smile, and gorgeous face. I fell back asleep and woke up to him giving me a kiss goodbye. I loved him. I slept till about 8. Lauren had breakfast made. She was a good cook. We all talked most of the morning. We headed over to my house after 2. Dad wanted to spend some time with Bells after work. I knew she'd be tired most likely. I heard the garage door open and she came in. She looked like she was completely exhausted. She had morning sickness. I was excited for her, it also made me think of the baby I lost. I'd have a few more babies to spoil. I'd eventually have a few of my own. I could see Jake and I having 3 or 4 of our own. Lauren got her some water and crackers. She needed a nap.

"She's exhausted." Lauren said.

"Yeah, if she's that exhausted. I'm willing to bet it's triplets." Dad said smiling. I nodded.

"I was never that exhausted." I said. My phone beeped. It was Jake.

Be there in a few-J

K. Love you-R

About 20 minutes later Jake pulled into the driveway. He smiled as he walked in kissing me on the lips and pulling out flowers for me.

"Thank you baby," I told him smiling.

"You're welcome baby." Jake said, "Bells okay?"

"Yeah, she's just exhausted. She's napping." I told him. He looked concerned.

"How exhausted?" He asked.

"Very," Dad said. He was thinking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She may need to work shorter shifts. She can't be wearing herself out like this. "Jake said.

Bella had been asleep for 3 hours when Em got home.

"Where's my baby girl?" Em asked worried.

"Taking a nap. She's been asleep for a good 3 hours." Dad said. Em headed upstairs.

Emmett POV

As I walked upstairs and saw Bells, she looked like an angel. I changed out of uniform and into comfortable clothes. I laid down beside her stroking her hair. As I placed my hand on her stomach, she opened her eyes and smiled. I kissed her sweetly.

"Hey baby, you have a good day at work?" I asked. She started crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just didn't have a good day. I got sick. I was dragging all day." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm serious. If it's too much to work take some time off." I said. I didn't want her hurting or being so tired she couldn't enjoy the pregnancy.

"I know. I will see how it goes. If I am this exhausted every day, I'll cut back to 4 hour shift." She said sadly. I know she was upset. I understood completely. I just held her while she cried. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." She said through tears. I got up and started a bath.

"Baby go relax. There's bubbles, and candles the whole works. I can join you if you would like." I said smiling. She nodded.  
>"Please." She said smiling. I slowly stripped her and helped her in. I stripped and got in. She snuggled into me. I massaged her shoulders and back. We had soaked about half hour. She was ready to get out. She dressed sweatpants and a t-shirt. I dressed in comfortable clothes too and we headed down stairs.<p>

"Hey guys, you rested Bells?" Jake asked concerned.

"Yeah, I feel better. I'll cut back my hours if I am this tired next week." She said sadly.

"I know. You'll do what's best for your babies. I know you don't want bed rest." Jake said. She shook her head.

"Sorry about dinner being late." Bells said.  
>"Don't even worry. We understand. Your hormones are going crazy. I'm sure this won't be the first time this'll happen You'll break down. I broke down at least 20 times when I was pregnant. Ask Em. I kind of flipped out on him a few times. He took it well. He understands." Rose said smiling.<p>

"Hell yeah she did, and over the smallest things. I kind of look forward to telling them stories of mommy being pregnant." I said smiling I did look forward to it.

"Really?" Bella said with tears building.

"Yes baby. Do you want to help me cook dinner?" I asked.

"I would love to." She replied smiling. "Sorry for being so emotional."

"Don't worry, and there's no need to apologize. You are pregnant, you are going to be emotional, flip out on me at some point. I will just hold you and love you until you are done with the episode. I won't hold it against you." I said. She looked at me lovingly.

"Okay. I will try not to flip out on you. I promise. I'm just not used to not being in control of my emotions." She said.

"I know. I love you and later we will laugh at some of the stories we will have of your pregnancies." I told her hugging and kissing her forehead. "What are you up to eating?"

"Lasagna rolls. They sound good, of course with garlic bread." She said as she pulling out the recipe. Everyone agreed, as if they wouldn't since that is what she was craving for dinner. We started cooking and it was done shortly. The noodles took the longest to cook.  
>"Dinners ready." Bells said with a smile. She was more emotional than Rose. Dinner was great. Bella held it down. Lauren did dishes. Everyone else went home shortly after. It was only Bells and I. Jazz called. I put him on speaker.<p>

"Hey brother, you're on speaker. It's just Bells and I." I said smiling.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything. I was just letting you know I was about 30 minutes out." Jazz said apologizing. "I had to work later than I intended."

"No need to apologize, Vicki is at the apartment." Bella said.

"Okay, I guess I will see you 2 in the morning. Do you want me to get a rental so it won't be 20 trips back and forth." He asked.

"Yeah, that's an awesome idea. I never even thought of that." I said.

"Okay, I'll get calling as soon as we get up. Bye guys, get some sleep." He said happily. Bella yawned.

"We have a busy day tomorrow. Bye." We both said and hung up. We headed upstairs.

'Baby can we name a little girl Rosalyn." I asked. She smiled.

"Rosalyn Marie McCarty. I like it. Marie was my grandma's middle name." She said. I loved it. It was beautiful.

"That is a beautiful name baby. Any boys names?" I asked smiling wide.

"I want to name a boy after my dad. I also like Carlie for a girl if we don't have a boy this time. For Charlie and Carlisle combination. She said. It brought a tear in my eye.

"I love both. My day would be honored. Your dad would be proud too." I told her. "Let's get some sleep. Would you be mad if I ask you to take it easy tomorrow and let Jazz and I pack the truck and boxes? I really don't want you to be as exhausted as you were yesterday. It worried me." I said hesitantly.

"No, I didn't think I'd be helping much anyway even if I wasn't pregnant." She said. She was right too.

"I wouldn't have asked you to do much, you would have done as much as you wanted. I'm happy we found out so you didn't overdo it." I told her she nodded. "I'm very excited to have you moving in. I get to have you here every night. Get to cuddle with you and watch your belly grow and spend all those sleepless nights with the babies. Watch them grow, see their first steps, first words."

Bells started crying.

"That was so sweet. I am excited too. "She said through tears, but she was smiling. I just smiled. We decided it was time to get some sleep. I fell asleep with my hand on my growing babies. I slept amazing.

**Bella POV**

I didn't have a good day but it got better when Em came home and with dinner. I cried a lot. My hormones were going crazy. I woke up refreshed and in my man's arms. Today Vicki and I were moving out of the apartment. I was excited. Jazz took Monday off to look for a place to rent to open his law office. I was happy for Vicki. We made our way to the apartment. I got to drive the Porsche. Em knew I loved driving it.

"You know when the babies come we won't get to drive the Porsche as often." He said sadly. "Also do you want to hire a nanny to full time or just days we work?" He asked.

"I know we won't get to drive it as often. If you'll let me want to drive it until my belly is too big to drive it. I need to think on the nanny. I don't want someone else raising my kids. I know we'll need help though." I said.

"I completely understand. Maybe a nanny/housekeeper or something. I can build another cabin for them but smaller." He said.

"I like that idea." I said smiling. That would be nice to have someone if we needed it but also have our time with the kids.

"Or would you like a family member possibly to do it?" He asked smiling. He suggested asking Rose.

"I'd love that, if she would be willing to, I'd rather her help than a stranger." I said smiling.

"I don't think she'd have to think about it at all. She'd be probably be overjoyed." He said. We pulled up to the apartment. There was a moving truck. It was about 9. They got a head start. They greeted us. Jazz rubbed my belly.

"Hey Prego." Jazz said smiling.

"Hey Jazzy." I said laughing giving him a hug.

"My vote is 2 girls and a boy." He said smiling.

"I'll write that down. Vicki was making fun of me yesterday morning. Maybe it'll happen in 3's." I said. Vicki looked at me.

"Like at the hospital when 1 is pregnant its starts a chain of 3 pregnancies." Em said. I laughed.

"Mom and dad would be excited for more grandchildren." I said.

"I'm on birth control." Vicki said smiling.

"It's not 100%"I said smiling.

"I'd like to travel a little bit with Vicki before we start having children." Jazz said. Vicki looked at him and smiled.

"I knew it." I said smiling. Em laughed.

"How much coffee has she had this morning?" Vicki asked. I laughed.

"Actually none." Em said laughing.

"Is it possible to go crazy being pregnant?" Vicki asked. I continued to laugh.

"I'll ask Jake." Em said laughing. Jazz shook his head smiling. I rubbed Vicki's belly.

"Bella stop it." Vicki said laughing.

"I'm rubbing your belly for good luck." I said smiling.

"If you have triplets, that is technically 3 pregnancies." Vicki said smirking.

"She does have a point." Jazz said. Em laughed and nodded. Em pulled me into him and was placing his hands on my stomach.

"I love you baby." He said smiling.

"I love you too baby." I said and the waterworks began. Vicki laughed.

"See what I mean." Vicki said laughing.  
>"So emotional." Jazz said smiling. I kissed Em's cheek.<p>

"Brother you know you won't want to put them down." Em said smiling.

"I know, I'm a sucker for kids. I love them to death." He said smiling. "I can hardly wait."

I started crying again.

"Em you ready to get these girls to their new home?" Jazz asked.

"Hell yeah, I want my baby home." He said smiling. "And get her sister moved in too so my brother can move in."

We all smiled.

"We can all be a family." I said happily. They nodded. Em kissed my cheek. "I'm hungry. Do we have any pop tarts?"

"No, we don't have them Bells. Remember we didn't get them because we switched to healthy snacks." Vicki said laughing.

"Let's go get some." I said. She nodded and we left the boys to put stuff in the truck. They wouldn't have let us help anyway.

I pulled up to the store. The prick was there. Great. We were on our way to the pop tart aisle and he started walking towards us.

"Bitch," He said. He pissed me off.

"Wait I thought I was a whore. That's what you put on my door." I said.

"Your that too. Nice ring." He said.

"Thank you. Compliments rock. By the way this isn't the engagement ring. It's still being made. This one was just because." I told him with a smile. "He loves me."

Vicki had a hold of my shirt.

"Bells, calm down he's not worth it. You Edward are an asshole." Vicki said pissed.

"I know. I'll calm down." I said as Vicki rubbed my belly.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. I smiled.

"And what's it to you?" I asked smirking.

"I knew it you're knocked up." He said. I just smiled. "Is it his?"

"Yeah, they are because I have been pleasuring myself since we broke up." I said. His face was priceless.

"Unlike you she doesn't sleep with anyone and everyone she can. There has been many men who wanted to date her. She turned them all down." Vicki said smiling.

"He's just marrying you because your pregnant. He doesn't love you." He said. Vicki smiled.

"Considering he had the ring ordered and being made last Sunday and they found out less than 2 days ago it isn't because she's pregnant. He does love her. He is jumping for joy and very excited along with the rest of the family. Mom and dad love her and they are extremely excited." Vicki said smiling.

"As much as I'd love to chat with an ass like you. We have our gorgeous men expecting us soon. I only came for pop tarts. "I said walking around him and grabbing a box of pop tarts. Make that 3 just in case. We waved by and paid for them. Most of the house was packed in the truck. I saw why. A few guys from the station were there.

"Hey baby, I missed you." He said smiling. I smiled kissing him back.

"I missed you too." I said. A few of the guys shook their heads. Mike being one of them.

"You get pop tarts?" Jazz asked. "Can I have one it sounds good."

Vicki laughed and shook her head.

"Mine." I said laughing

"Please Bella." He said. "I won't call you Prego for a week."

The guys looked at Em. "Yes, it's true she's Prego." He said smiling.

"Congrats man." Allen said. I smiled.

"Fine." I said.

"Dude you don't get between a pregnant women and her food. It can turn out bad." Mike said laughing. I just laughed. He was right. I handed him one and set the rest on the counter.

"I will share." I said. "We appreciate the help."

"Thank you sis." He said laughing.

"You're welcome brother." I said smiling.

"Hey before I forget. These are for you." Em said handing the guys some gift cards. Mike was first to notice the amount. He gave them $500 visa cards.

"Em seriously you didn't have to." Mike said. The others looked at the amount.

"We didn't mind helping out. You really don't have to." Allen said.

"He's not going to take no for an answer." I said smiling.

"Buy the family or kids something. It's not a problem. I don't have to work. I love to help people. As an officer I get to. My parents own Tiffany's and we help with designing the pieces in the lines. I work to work and make my own way along with what I have from designing and the trust fund. "He said. They were shocked.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to. We appreciate it." Allen said. The others nodded in agreeance.

We finished packing it all up and we headed home. It was nice to call it home. It was my home now.

"Em I love you baby. "I said as we drove home.

"I love you too. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm excited to be going home." I said.

"Me too. We are going home. Where we can watch the babies grow." He said smiling. Jazz was behind us. Mike came with Jazz. Em only asked Mike to help at the house. We didn't need 6 people to do it. It would only take a few people. Vicki was with Jazz. Hopefully Mike was warned. I chuckled.

"Has he been warned?" I asked. He said he had as he laughed. When we arrived at the house, Mike was in awe. He thought it was gorgeous.

"Damn Em, Wow. Room definitely won't be a problem." He said laughing

"Want me to show you around. "He asked. Em went to show him the house. I went and laid down I was getting tired. I was fast asleep in no time.

**Emmett POV**

I finished showing Mike around and met Jazz and Vicki down stairs.

"Bells went and took a nap. Don't worry." Vicki said smiling. I nodded.

"She nap a lot?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's taking a toll on her. I doubt at 6 months she'll be able to work." I said sadly. I knew it upset her.

"She came home from work yesterday and slept for 3 hours." Vicki said .

"Wow, they are taking a toll on her." He commented. "Do you think she may be carrying more than 3 babies?"

I smiled. "I would be overjoyed if so. They would be a handful, but I am not sure how Bella would feel." I said chuckling. "I know she'd be happy but she is so small. Two will take a toll on her."

Vicki nodded. "You must have super swimmers." She said chuckling. I smirked.

"It may run in the family." I said smiling. "You are dating my brother."

"You set yourself up for that one babe. "Jazz said smiling. I have an idea he would happy if she got pregnant.

"I want to wait at least a year for a baby." She said. Jazz smiled. I was right.

"Everything happens in 3's. Bella is just the first." I said smiling. "Who will be next? You or Rose?"

Jazz and Mike laughed. Vicki just glared. I walked over to her and hugged her. "I love you sis."

They continued to laugh. She was getting irritated.

"Let's go bring in the boxes. You relax." I said laughing.

"Smart move brother." Vicki said. We brought in the boxes for the next half hour putting them where the label said. We put Bella's in the spare room, so we didn't wake her up. I didn't want a grumpy Bella. Mike laughed at me for that one. He did agree it wasn't good to have their girl grumpy. We put the beds in the garage. We didn't know what the girls had in mind to do with them. We could put them in the spare rooms. I hadn't put beds in there yet. I had no reason to. I know one or two rooms would go to the babies. We had 5 extra rooms. Vicki went upstairs and started organizing after she kissed Jazz and thanked us.

"So what are you going to do with the extra rooms?" Mike asked.

"One is going to be a gym, since the girls want one. They think they'll get fat. I disagree. I heard Vicki likes to paint and so does Rose. I planned on making one an art studio. I was going to put in a game room also, possibly a library also. I saw Bella had a lot of books." I said smiling. "2 will be baby rooms. We may do a toy room or possibly an office type room. If we need to add on we will." I said. He looked at me in shock. Bella walked downstairs. She had the cutest look on her face, she was in tears though. I walked over kissing her.

"You okay?" I asked she nodded with her little lip out. I'm sure the kids will pick up on that one. "Come sit with me."

She smiled as I pulled her on my lap "Are we going to tell Alice before or after she gets here. I'm excited to play with your niece. Hold her and love on her." She asked. I smiled.

"She would love that. You two could probably take plenty of naps together." I said. Jazz had a look of mischief. "But we should wait until we are outside to tell her." I said laughing. Bells looked at me funny.

"Well you know how Vicki squeals when she is happy." Jazz asked. Bella nodded. "Your ears may be ringing for a while if you tell her inside."

Bella laughed and understood. She was getting hungry. I asked what she wanted.

"Broccoli and cheese soup with PB and J and pickles on the side." She said. Okay that's a little strange combination and sounded horrible together. She just smiled. Jazz chuckled.

"Cravings Bella." Jazz asked chuckling. She nodded and I started the soup and made her the sandwich and pickles on the side. Jazz told Vicki lunch was being made. Bella was eating her sandwich and pickles. Vicki had a look that only meant how in the hell is that a good combination as Bella took a bite of her sandwich and then her pickles. Eww, but my kids caused crazy cravings.

"You realize mom craved the same thing when she was pregnant with you." Rose said to me as Dad, Rose and Jake walked in. I laughed at Rose.

"No, I don't remember telling me that." I said laughing.

"It's yummy." Bella said smiling.

"I'm sure it is, sis." Rose said chuckling. She offered some to Rose, she declined. I don't blame her. She finished her sandwich about the time soup was ready. The soup was great. We finished, relaxed, and watched a movie. The girls picked it. Of course, it was a chick flick. They oohed and awed when he proposed. I would be proposing soon. I had it all planned out. I was excited. She would be my wife and the mother of my children. We went and unpacked Bella's stuff. It went pretty fast. She didn't have much. She wasn't home much either. We were going clothes shopping. She needed more clothes and would probably need some maternity outfits soon. I am hoping for a boy and girl at least. Bella wanted to sit in the garden.

"Bella do you want to ask Rose if she would watch the babies?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"I'd rather her than anyone else. I know they would be in safe hands." She said smiling. They would be too.

"Would you be okay with more than 3?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, I would. I'm just drained and that's normal. The second trimester it'll get better. I won't be so tired, with multiple I will be more tired than usual. It will even out. My only concern is bed rest. It's going to drive me crazy." She said. I knew it would.

"I understand about the bed rest. I was just checking. You've been really tired I knew it was the pregnancy." I said. She kissed me on the lips and deepened it.

"That's not very nice. We have company." I told her, she laughed.

"We'll just have to wait." She said biting her lip and pursing up against me. I heard someone open the door. It was Jake.

"Bells your phone is ringing. Is it safe?" He asked chuckling.

"Yeah, it's safe." She said laughing. He handed the phone to Bells. She didn't look too happy.

**Bella POV**

I was enjoying my time outside and Jake handed me my phone. It was Renee.

"Hey Renee." I said.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing. Just calling to check up on you and see how you were doing?" She said. Like every 6 months she does.

"I'm excellent. I have the perfect man, and little ones on the way." I said smiling.

"I hope he's marriage material." She said coldly that pissed me off. Em pulled me closer.

"You have no right to judge. He is an amazing person and has amazing parents who are ecstatic about being grandparents. His mom in the short time she visited is more of a mom to me than you ever have been." I told her. Em was rubbing my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"Wow Bella, your bitchy." She said. Em took the phone from me. He wasn't too happy the way she was talking to me.

"Bella would you like me to talk to her. You need to calm down. Your overwhelmed." He said. I nodded as a tear fell. He put it on speaker.

"Renee she's very upset. She is carrying multiples. I had the engagement ring being made before we found out. they are taking a toll on her. She will be well taken care of. The kids and her will be spoiled rotten. She has the option to work or not work. My family owns Tiffany's and Co. They are financially set just fine." Em said. "By the way. I love her more than words can say."

"Renee she's cut contact before. Don't put it past her to cut you out of her life for good. His parents treated all of us like their own. They are good people. She has a high-risk pregnancy. I don't want them to lose these babies over you being a bitch." Jake said pissed. I'd have to ask about that later.

"Wow, Jake when did you become such an asshole? I see Bella isn't saying a word." She said. Bella had tears flowing now.

"Nope, Jakes right. Em loves me and I am done with putting up with your drama. You have thrown this relationship away as if I was trash before. You're missing out not me. You were never a mom you were a friend. Friends grow apart. This friendship is over. There is no need to contact me anymore. I have a mom you're not it. Goodbye and good riddance." I said and hung up. I didn't give her a chance to answer and hung up. We walked inside. I was pissed.

"Sis, please calm down. I can see your pissed. What's wrong?" Rose asked. I broke down in tears. Em whispered I love you. I told him it back and he just held me.

"Renee called, she won't be calling anymore. I have cut contact for good with her." I said as I started to calm down. They all nodded.

"Do we want to get some game systems? Maybe you girls have a girls night, invite Roxy over. We can set up the game room. The girls can do Mani Pedi's. Bella can relax. We can have a boys night kind of. You in Mike?" Em asked. Mike nodded. Em handed me his card. "Anything girly. Even matching pj's if you want. Go crazy unwind baby."

"Thank you," I said with tears in my eyes. He pulled me into him.

"Hey no tears, a fun night." He said. Jake and Jazz handed their girls their cards.

"Have fun. We'll pick up Roxy." The girls said smiling.

"Go girls have fun." Em said smiling. We got in and headed to forks. We just needed some beauty supply stuff and facial stuff. We pulled up to Mike and Roxy's. She was confused.

"Hey Roxy," I said smiling. "Hop in were having a girls night and Em's cooking dinner. "

"Okay." She said curiously.

"The boys are setting up a game room. Us girls are having a girls night. Bella's had a rough day. We girls are going to watch chick flicks and do Mani Pedi's while they drink beer and play video games. "I said.

"We've got plenty of chick flicks too. I'm Rose. Em's sister. I'm dating Jake." Rose said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Rose. You put a smile on Jakes face every day. It's nice to meet the girl he is always talking about." Roxy said.

"He does?" She asked smiling.  
>"All the time." She said crawling in. Vicki greeted her.<p>

"You two happy to be an auntie?" Roxy asked. They nodded smiling.

"Heck yes, load them up with sugar and give them back." Vicki said laughing. We laughed.

"You forgot a key factor. We all live together." I said. Roxy looked at me curiously.

"There's always dates and the cabin." Rose said smiling. I sighed. They laughed. We went to the local store for facial stuff. We got the works. Rose, Vicki and I split it up. We were off to the little clothing store. We picked out 4 matching pink and purple polka dot shorts and tank sets. I got a text from Em about making tortellini's and they just made their last purchase an asked us to pick up salad and French bread for dinner along with sparkling cider. I was still getting margarita mix. I didn't care if I couldn't drink. We went and picked up what we needed. I also picked up some fresh flowers. I doubt he would forget, but just in case.

"Warning the house is big." I said. Vicki and Rose laughed.

"Why are you 2 laughing?" Roxy said as we pulled in. She was speechless.

"Wow, I see why you warned me. That a gorgeous house." She said.

"We love it. Mom did the interior designing," I said smiling.

"Mom?" Roxy asked curiously.

"My mom, Bells and Vicki are as much of a daughter as I am to her." Rose said smiling. Vicki reached up and touched her necklace as a tear fell. She never had a real set of parents. She floated through the foster care system and eventually cycled out due to age. That was why Billy and the McCarty's meant so much to her. (You may have been wondering on her back-story and why parents had never been mentioned) I opened up the garage, but I saw them behind me along with a delivery truck. I shook my head. Rose laughed.

"Did you really expect them to bring it all in the Jeep?" Rose asked laughing. "This is Em. They probably got every game system and most of the games available for them."

"True." I said "Do I want to know how many toys the kids will have?"

"Nope, you'll need a room dedicated to toys along with the ones mom and dad will buy. Hell the girls will probably have a diamond piece form each line from the time they are born. The kids will be spoiled rotten." Rose said laughing.

"May I ask what company?" Roxy asked curiously.

"Tiffany's and Co. Em helped with her ring she's wearing and the necklace has rose gold in it and that was my idea." Rose said.  
>"Wow," Roxy said. She was in shock. We started grabbing the bags and heading inside. The boys came in shortly Mike had a box in his hand. Rose chuckled. I looked at her curiously.<p>

"Em wouldn't take getting me beer and a gift card as a thank you. This is a thank you from him for stealing me today." Mike said smiling. She had tears in her eyes. It was a bracelet with small pink and clear diamonds.

"Thank you." She said hugging him.  
>"Mike picked it out. I told him to get whatever he thought you would like." Em said.<p>

"I love it, you didn't have to." She said smiling with a tear falling.

"I did, I stole him most of the day and it was your day off." He said smiling.  
>"How can resist that grin Bella." She asked smiling.<p>

"She can't. I'm Jazz. Em and Rose's brother and Vicki's second half." He said smiling the same grin.

"It's nice to meet you." She said smiling and laughing.

"He's a charmer." I said laughing.

"I see that. You'll have to beat the girls off them including Jake." She said laughing.

"Sadly, the most popular question is if Em has a brother. I tell them he's taken and they sigh." I said laughing. "And Jazz is a lawyer too."

"Wow, a very smart man too." Roxy said.

"Did dad go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told him he could stay here tonight but he decided because he didn't want to hear you screaming my name." Em said grinning. I was blushing. I was speechless.

"Oh my, this is better than you talking about handcuffing her if she got too rowdy. "Rose said chuckling. I was bright red.

"That was dad's exact words." Jake said smirking. Roxy was laughing so hard she was almost crying.

"Any specific rooms you had picked out for the babies?" Em asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Across the hall is fine." I managed to get out.

"Okay, I love you sweetie." He said kissing me. Thank god the delivery guys were still outside. He told them where to put the stuff, and they started hauling things in as they started dinner. We chatted in the living room.

"Bella." Rose said.

"Yeah," I said back.

"Em doesn't always think before he speaks." She said hesitantly.

"It's fine, I'm not mad. I was just caught off guard. I just can't believe he said that." I said laughing.

"You never know what Billy will say." Vicki said laughing

"True." I said smiling. Em walked in the room and kneeled in front of me.

"You're not mad at me are you?" He asked with such a cute yet sad face. I started to cry. Damnit.

"I'm sorry," He said as he handed me some red roses.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I never was. I was just shocked he said that." I said smiling and smelling the roses. "There beautiful."

Roxy looked like she was going to cry. "What's wrong Roxy?" Em asked.

"He's so sweet." She said. "He'll be an awesome daddy."

"He's been this way since he was little. He always found a way to make it up." Jazz said lovingly and standing at the entrance to the living room. "And he's mush when it comes to Bella. She's his world."

Em nodded smiling. "It's true."

"What needs to…" Mike asked, "What's wrong Roxy, why are you crying."

"Nothing, just how sweet Em is." She said.

"Did you propose?" He asked. He shook he head, he was still kneeling.

"No, I thought I had upset her. I was bringing her flowers." He said.

"He goes to mush around Bella, especially if she is possibly upset." Jazz said. Mike smiled.

"I've noticed." He said chuckling. "He loves her. I do the same for Roxy at times."

Mike was a sweetie. He and Roxy were great together. Mike pulled Roxy into him and they said I love you it was sweet.

"What's next is what I came to ask?" Mike said. He told him and they headed into the kitchen. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before he left. I loved him very much.

**Emmett POV**

I walked back into the kitchen with Mike and Jazz.

"Alfredo is done." Jake said laughing. "Bella okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. She wasn't upset." I said.

"I knew she wasn't." Jake said smiling.

"Hey, I like to cuddle at night. I don't want to be sleeping alone or on the couch." I said smiling.

"I don't think she'd kick you out of bed." Jake said laughing.

"You never know when hormones go crazy." Jazz said smiling. Jazz made the salads, mike did the bread. Jake started setting the table. Dinner was ready and the girls came in. Roxy was a little shocked.

"Is this a normal dinner?" Roxy asked in awe.

"Yeah, they cook like this each dinner and sometimes lunch." Bella said chuckling.

"It's all homemade except for the bread. I love to cook," I said. "With her being pregnant she needs as many balance meals to keep the babies healthy."

"Such a good husband to be. Bella you couldn't have asked for a better man. You two are a match made in heaven." Roxy said smiling. "I got pretty lucky too."  
>"Roxy you're going mushy on me." Mike said laughing as he started to dish up their plates. She laughed. We dished our plates and sad down.<p>

"Baby, will you make these more often, please?" Bella asked biting her lip. Rose and Vicki laughed knowing what she was doing.

"Of course anything for you baby." I said smiling.

"Like is said mush." Jazz said laughing. The others laughed.

"Told you they are better than store bought sis." Rose said laughing.

"I never doubted you sis." Bella said smiling. We finished dinner. Bella wanted to do dishes. I helped her by pulling her into me.

"That wasn't very nice at the dinner table." I said as I blew in her ear. She threw her head back.

"That's not very nice either. We have company and that has to wait." She said smirking. I ran my hands up her thigh and then started drying dishes. She wanted to jump me then and there.

"Bella you should know he isn't afraid to show how he feels." Rose said whispering in her ear making her jump. I laughed. We only had a few more dishes left and we finished them.

"Rose how about us girls go change into our pajamas and get the stuff ready for our girl's night." She said smirking. I didn't like this. What were their pajamas? They went and got the other girls and headed upstairs. Rose was really good on the stairs now. I went in the living room, the girls came downstairs with bags. Bella just smiled as they came down stairs. All our jaws dropped when we saw them. My god she was edible. They fit her curves amazingly.

"Nice pajamas" Mike said smiling.

"I'm in agreeance." Jake said happily.

Jazz and I just smiled.

"You don't like them baby. Bella said batting her eyes. I walked over to her.

"Oh, I like them very much." I said smiling and whispering, "just thinking of ways to take them off and make you scream my name."

"I'm glad you like them," she said smirking.

"You look amazing babe." Jazz told Vicki. He looked like he was about to take her upstairs.

"Thank you baby. I bet you can hardly wait to set up the game room and play video games." Vicki said kissing Jazz. The girls just smiled trying not to laugh. Those evil girls. We didn't care about the game room. We wanted alone time.

"You boys ready to set it up or you want to do facials and Mani Pedi's" Bella asked. The girls were laughing silently.

"Let's go boys and set it up." I said smiling. I started upstairs but not before giving her a kiss and spanking her telling her she was a naughty girl in her ear. She just shrugged and smiled.

"Have fun boys." Roxy said laughing. Those girls were evil tonight. We started putting the entertainment center and other storage together.

"Em, Jazz did we forget to say that when Vicki and Bella are together those 2 can stop a man dead in their tracks without trying hard. Hint the reason if they went drinking. I went with them. I had to beat the men off them constantly." Jake said laughing.

"I see why." I said.

"We had to break up a few bar fights because of those two." Mike said.

"Em what did you say to Bella?" Jazz asked laughing.

"Oh, nothing. Just how nice she looked." I said smirking.

"Right," Jazz said laughing. "I saw the reaction she was trying to hide. It wasn't just how nice she looked."

We continued to set up the furniture.

**Bella POV**

Em thought he could pull a fast one. I knew he'd like the pajamas. We heard them shut the door. We busted up laughing.

"Bella that was not nice," Rose said. "But so hilarious. I don't want to know what Em said."

"I won't tell you then." I said smiling.

"Do you think Em will let us borrow his handcuffs?" Vicki asked.

"I don't know. You can ask." I told Vicki laughing. Roxy and Rose were close to rolling on the floor laughing.

"She's never been shy." Roxy said laughing.

"Where is your bed tie downs." I asked chuckling.

"He broke them," Vickie said laughing. "He."

Rose interrupted her laughing. "Please don't tell us. I really don't want to know."

"Sorry sis." Vicki said. We all were laughing.

"It's fine. That is not an image I want in my head. Let's do some manicures." Rose said laughing. We started manicuring each other. It felt awesome.

"Can we go ask?" Vicki asked me. They were walking down the stairs to grab a beer.

"Brother." Vicki said smiling.

"Yes sis." He said we all were holding our laughter in. "Why do I sense it's bad if you are acting sweet."  
>"Because it is." Jake said laughing. Em took a drink.<p>

"Can Jazz and I borrow your handcuffs from work? I know he can't break those," She said with a straight face. We could hardly hold in our laughter. He about choked on his beer. Jake, Mike, and Jazz were laughing almost crying. "He broke my tie downs for my bed."

We all busted up laughing at that Jazz just smiled.

"No, I don't need that image every time I arrest someone." He said laughing.

"He has a point Vicki. That would be hilarious though." Mike said laughing. Jake was shaking his head.

"Told you it was bad." He said laughing. Em shook his head and grabbed a few extra beers and they went upstairs.

"Vicki you made him speechless." Rose said laughing.

"It was just a question." Vicki said smiling.

We started on our pedicures and did our facials talking about babies. We were all excited. It was about midnight, and the boys came down and asked if we were ready to go to bed. We all went to our rooms. I really hope these walls are thick. With the boys drinking, I knew they'd probably be horny. Well the pajamas didn't help either. As I made it to the bedroom. Em picked me up and walked me to the bed laying me down gently.

"Baby, you look amazing," he said as he trailed kisses down my neck and ran his tongue on the top of my shirt. I wanted more; I was going to be quiet tonight. He pinned my arms above my head. I smiled. He attacked my lips, as he slowly pulled my shorts of throwing them across the room. He plunged 2 fingers inside and slowly pumped. It made me moan. I didn't want it slow. I wanted it fast and hard, he wasn't going to give in. He pumped faster. I came quickly. We made love, sweet love after that.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you have time. I love feedback. Have a wonderful weekend.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This isn't a very long chapter. There are a few important subjects discussed. I love feedback. Please review if you would like. It gives me more motivation to get the updates sooner. Have a wonderful weekend. **

**Chapter 13 **

**Bella POV**

The next morning I had to laugh us girls were up before them. Em groaned when I got up. We had breakfast cooking. We made bacon, eggs, and toast. It didn't smell good at all. I about puked. Rose handed me some crackers and water.

"Morning sickness sucks." I said laughing. Jake came walking downstairs.

"Do you have to yell?" He asked. I giggled.

"I'm not." I said smirking. The others boys followed. I told them I had made breakfast they thanked us . Jazz wasn't as bad he wasn't groaning.

"Do you want some Gatorade or something? We can go get some." I said smirking.

"Yes baby please." Em groaned. I nodded and smiled Roxy headed for the front door.

"Where you going?" I asked laughing.

"To your car." She said hesitantly.

"Were taking Em's other baby." I said smiling. She looked at me funny.  
>"The Porsche." I said.<br>"Seriously." She said excited. Jazz chuckled.

"Yes, it's more like Bella's Porsche now." He said chuckling.

"It's still Em's car," I said laughing.

"I beg to differ." Rose said smiling

"I'm not going to argue over this. It's not mine until he says it is and it has a big pink bow on it." I said. Em smiled. Damnit I shouldn't have said that.

"You really shouldn't have said that sis." Rose said laughing.

"I'm going to get Gatorade." I said smiling and shaking my head. I walked to the car, Roxy followed and rubbed the dash. I laughed as I opened the garage door.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked.

"You rubbing the dash." I said laughing.

"I'm just happy to get a ride in it. I've always wanted to ride in a Porsche." She said smiling. "Your spoiled rotten." I laughed we weren't far from the store. I loved this car. It was amazing. "They are an awesome family. They all love you."

"I have gained a brother and a sister and have an awesome set of parents." I told Roxy.

"I know the parents have to be wonderful if their kids are this great." Roxy said smiling. We pulled up to the little gas station. No need to go to the big store. I got quite a few. It should do. As I walked out officer Cullen was there.  
>"New car?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. I told him I was borrowing it.<p>

"It's gorgeous, what year?" He asked I really didn't have a clue.

"2010, I think." I said.

"It's McCarty's isn't it?" He asked smiling. I nodded. "He spoils you. Beautiful ring. He is lucky to have you." He said smiling.  
>"Thanks." I said. He was wondering what was up with all the Gatorade. Roxy answered.<p>

"Em, Jake, Mike, and Jasper set up the game room last night and beer was involved." Roxy said laughing.

"I understand," He said laughing. "Tell McCarty and Newton hello for me."

He walked to his car and said bye and we headed home. As we made our way home we talked more about the babies.

"Em is really excited isn't he?" She asked.

"Very, words can't describe how happy he is. He's constantly touching my belly. I love the feeling. I'm the happiest I have ever been. His parents are super excited." I said smiling.

"I can see how happy he is. It was adorable when he got down on his knees to apologize. Mike will apologize but not like that. You have a gem for a man. You don't find many like him. He is a girls dream man and you have him. "Roxy said smiling. I smiled nodding.

"I love him with all my heart. I knew it the second night and so did he." I said as we pulled up to the house. I had a tear fall. "Damn hormones."

She just laughing. "It's okay, I understand. You can't control them."  
>We brought the Gatorade in the house. They were sitting in the living room looking miserable. We handed each of them a Gatorade. I sat down by Em.<br>"I love you baby. You take good care of me." He said half smiling.

"I love you too. I love to take care of you." I told him. He gave me a kiss so lovingly, Jazz and Rose chuckled. I looked at them curiously.

"Oh nothing, if he is like this with you. How do you think he will be with the kids?" Jazz asked. He did have a point. I smiled snuggling into him.

"They'll be daddy's little girls have everything they want and ask for. Don't deny it. The boys will have a daddy to take them to games and play sports with them." I said smiling." They'll probably have him wrapped around their finger in no time."

They laughed and agreed.

"I'm sure they will have their aunts and uncles wrapped around their fingers too." I said laughing looking at Jazz.

"Rose will be worse." He said I laughed and Em actually gave me a real smile.

"Cullen knows Bells is driving the Porsche." Roxy said laughing, "He figured it was yours when she couldn't give her what year it was."

"Oh well, I just have to find a big pink bow and it will be hers shortly. Em said smiling.

"Told you sis." Rose said laughing.

"I was joking about that." I said laughing.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. " He said smiling.

"But," was all I could say before he had his finger on my lips.  
>"Not taking no for an answer." He said laughing "It's yours. I will make it official with a big pink bow"<p>

Rose was laughing her ass off about it.

"What are we doing today?" I asked cheery.

"Recovering." Jake said in a tone of I'm never drinking again. Rose laughed at him.

"I work 1-6 today." Roxy said sadly.

"I wanted to visit Billy today." Rose said smiling.

"He'd love that." I told her with a smile. He really did love her like a daughter.

"Would we want to go to the beaches at La Push?" I asked.

"That's a great idea. You guys can have lunch at the house or something." Jake said with a little bit more emphasis. We agreed to go to the beach. I was excited. It wasn't hot but it wasn't raining. It was warmer than most days. The boys were better after they were rehydrated and Tylenol started kicking in and ridding them of their headaches. The boys got dressed. Roxy grabbed a pair of my scrubs. I would give her some later. I didn't need 20 pairs of scrubs only working 2 days. Rose and Jake were off to Billy's and we headed to the beach. Girls took my car and the boys took the Jeep. We went off as couples. Em and I were sitting on a rock by the tree line.

"Hey baby," He said hesitantly. I answered. "Can we talk later about the wedding"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing is wrong it's just something that may be a sensitive subject," He said even more hesitantly.

"We can talk now. What is the sensitive subject? I won't be mad." I said.

"Well it has to do with signing prenup." He said. I wasn't surprised.

"Okay, I actually expected to." I said.

"You're not mad?" He asked. I laughed.

"No, I'm not mad at all. I understand. You and your family has worked hard. "I said. He pulled me into him.

"Mom and dad suggested it before they met you. I know you love me for me not the money. You don't have to sign one, if you don't want to." He said smiling.

"I will if you ask. I am not upset or mad. I figured it would come up sooner or later." I said kissing his cheek. "They aren't always a bad thing. It can cover you and me."

"Okay, I'll think about it. I don't really want one though." He said smiling. "I don't think mom or dad will find that it's needed either."

"How about you discuss it with them and let me know if they still think it would be good. I will sign it no questions asked. "I said smiling.

"Okay, I was scared if I talked to you about this, you would leave." He said I smiled and shook my head.

"I love you and I wouldn't leave just because you asked about that. You'd have to screw up royally for me to leave. I don't foresee you doing anything to hurt me." I said. He shook his head.

"I may not always think before I say things, but I would never intentionally hurt you. He said. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to watch the kids grow up and make wonderful memories as a family together."

"I know, I want the same thing too baby. I love you too. Don't worry." I said smiling.

"I don't want to lose you. " He said sadly.

"You won't you have done nothing wrong." I said smiling. Jazz and Vicki walked by curiously at Em.

"Em you okay?" Jazz asked worried. "You seem like she's upset about something but she doesn't look upset."

"She isn't. It was important we talked about it though." He said smiling. "I don't think we will be getting one."

Jazz nodded smiling.

"I don't think it's needed either." He said smiling. Vicki was still confused.

"We'll have to talk about it eventually." Jazz said. She caught on.

"Are you talking about a prenup?" She asked.

"Yeah, I knew it would be coming up sooner or later." I said, Vicki agreed.

"I know it'll come up too. Sweetie, your family owns Tiffany's, you're a lawyer. I understand." Vicki said. Jazz looked relieved.

"You girls are very understanding." Em said pulling me closer and kissing me. Jazz did the same with Vicki. Roxy and mike showed up, they just smiled. It was 11 we headed back to Jakes. Roxy was taking my car to work. I didn't have a problem with it I could always drive the Porsche. I still couldn't believe he gave it to me. Lauren answered the door when we got to Jakes.

"Hey lovebirds." She said.

"Hey Lauren." Roxy said giggling. She motioned us in. I smelled pasta or some sort.

"You okay Bells?" Jake asked. I nodded. I was fine.

"Good, I've made pasta salad and grilled chicken." He said smiling it smelled amazing. He had crackers too just in case I needed them.

"Jake wow, this looks amazing." Roxy said. "You girls are spoiled."

"We do this as often as we can for them." Jake said smiling. It was ready and we sat down to eat. I had a small portion of pasta and chicken and switched to crackers and water.

"It'll get better sweetie." Billy said sympathetically. He didn't like to see me not feeling good.

"I know it's all worth it in the end.," I said smiling. Em looked at me lovingly. There wasn't much talking after that. We finished eating. Roxy took my car to work.  
>"Bells, you look tired." Jake said with concern written all over his face. I nodded. "Go take a nap in one of the guest rooms if you need to. You know where blankets and pillows are if you need extras."<p>

I nodded and kissed Em as I headed upstairs. I laid down in one of the guest rooms and I was out.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter there will include a lemon. I love feedback. Please leave a review if you have time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- I don't own these character. I am sorry for the long wait. I have been writing and trying to get out updates. I start school Monday again, so I may not be able to get out updates as often. I will still try to get one out a week. I will do my best. I love feedback and I would love if you would review if you have the time.**

**Chapter 14**

**Roxy POV**

So last night was a blast. Mike had a great time, he hasn't had this much fun in a long time. I was shocked when he said the car was hers now. He really loved her. I didn't know a man willing to give up his prized Porsche if he had one to his girl. I could see he loved her before that though. I had a blast at the beach. It was nice, we made it a group outing along with a couple outing. I pulled into the parking lot. Jane saw the car, she had a confused look. When I got out, she was even more confused.

"Hey Jane." I said laughing.

"Hey Roxy, you having car troubles?" She asked.

"No, Bella, Vicki, Rose, and I had a girls night while the boys set up Em's game room. They picked me up and I didn't have a car, so Bells lent it to me. The boys are making dinner tonight." I said smiling.  
>"Boys?" She asked curiously.<p>

"Sorry, Em, Mike, Jazz and Jake." I said laughing. "Jazz or Jasper is Em and Rose's brother."  
>"Okay, you confused me. Gorgeous bracelet." She said.<p>

"Em decided that giving beer to mike wasn't enough he had to get me a gift for stealing him for the day to help with the move." I said shaking my head.

"Wow that was nice." She said in shock.

"Yeah, I really wasn't expecting it. I need to go change. Not to cut it short. I'll talk to you later." I said smiling. She said bye and I changed and started my shift.

**Emmett POV**

Bells went upstairs to nap. I got to know Billy better. He knew most of my childhood from Rose. Jake was concerned about Bella.

"Em I don't know how long she'll be able to work. She's not very far along and she's this tired and needs to eat more too." He said with even more concern.

"I know, it upsets her that she won't be able to work up to delivery. She loves her job but I know she wants what's best for the babies. I agree she does need to eat more, but everything upset her stomach and makes her want to puke." I said sadly. I hated seeing her feel sick. That was the hardest part.

"If needed I can get a script for meds to help her eat." Jake said I nodded.

"Okay." I said hesitantly.

"You okay?" Mike asked curiously. I was withdrawn.  
>"Yeah, just worried about her." I told him with a half-smile.<p>

"Em it's Bella. She's a lot stronger than she looks. She'll get through it and second semester you probably will be telling her to sit down and rest. That is when they normally get energy and third trimester it will be like now but will have a belly." Jake said trying to cheer me up. I did look forward to the baby bump. I was still worried but she was a strong person. Bella came downstairs.  
>"Baby you okay?" She asked concerned. I didn't realize I looked so concerned I was trying to not let her see that.<p>

"Yeah, I'm okay just worried about you." I said smiling.

"I'm okay baby." She said smiling. She walked over and kissed me sitting in my lap. Mike chuckled. Bella looked at Mike curiously.  
>"Bella with a single gesture you calmed him down. "Mike said smiling. "He's been worried about you since you fell asleep."<p>

She looked at me and smiled. "Baby I'm really okay. I'm just tired. I promise. I will cut back my hours if I continue to be this tired. I promise." She looked at me in the eyes, putting her hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I melted. I nodded smiling. She knew how to make me melt. Mike chuckled.

**Roxy POV**

I got tons of compliments on the bracelet. I'd have to thank Em again. It is beautiful. I swear Erica knew everything about Tiffany's. It went by fast. I was heading to Bella's car. Erica was walking with me.

"How's Bells?" She asked concerned.

"Good, she's doing well. Just tired. Em moved her and Vicki in yesterday. Em is so excited. He is jumping for joy to be a daddy." I said smiling. It was the truth he was very excited.

"I saw how happy they were. Bella was shocked to say the least. Emmett had a huge smile on his face." Erica said laughing. I could only imagine. I would have been shocked too.

"I love her new car." I said smiling.  
>"Her car?" Erica asked curiously. "She bought a new car."<p>

"No she didn't buy a new car. Em gave her the Porsche, he just has to find a big pink bow to make it official." I said laughing. Her jaw dropped.  
>"Seriously? It's hers now." She asked as if she didn't hear me right. I laughed.<p>

"Yeah, he spoils her rotten and above all treats her amazing and is an amazing cook. The whole package." I said smiling. "And she is the only other person who has driven the car."

"Oh, wow." She said in awe.

"I better bring her car back. I'm not sure where they're at. They were at Jakes and not sure if they went home or what." I said. We said by and I dialed Vicki.

"Hey Vicki." I said smiling.

"Hey Rox," She said chuckling. They weren't at Jakes they were headed to the store. I told her I would meet her at the grocery store. I pulled in shortly and spotted Emmett's Jeep pulling in beside him. Em jumped out to get the door for Bella. Mike came over and kissed me asking how my day was. He really was a sweet man. Rose and Jake came over smiling. We all greeted each other like it had been ages since we saw each other.

"Em I had tons of compliments on my bracelet. Thank you again." I said smiling. He chuckled and smiled.

"You're welcome. Mike picked it out, not me. He's got good taste in jewelry." Em said with a smile. "Let's go get food, got to feed my babies."

We headed into the store. We were having chicken cordon bleu with steamed veggies. He could be a chef. He was an amazing cook. Bella was a lucky girl. I swear every single man looked disappointed when he saw Em and the ring. It made me laugh. Bella chuckled.

"Your admirers look sad Bella." Mike said laughing. She laughed and smiled.

"They can be sad. I'm taken." She said smiling and kissing Em.

"Yes you are and so am I." He said happily pulling her close. Jazz laughed.

"Don't squish my nieces and nephews." He said laughing. "I'm excited to hear how you propose. We all know it won't be a small plan."

I chuckled. It wouldn't be and I could already tell he was planning.

"I'm not squishing them, and it may be small but the ring won't be." Em said with a grin. Oh yeah he must be planning.

"I'm scared at how much you are spending on it." Bella said. I could only imagine with the ring on her finger now.

"You probably don't want to know sis." Rose said laughing. "Your bracelet has as many carets as Bella's ring. I helped design it." She said whispering the last part to me. I was in shock. It had to be 3 or 4 carats.

"Seriously." I asked and she replied smiling and nodding. I'm not wearing it to work again. Em just smiled I was quiet for the rest of the shopping trip. Mike was too. He didn't realize exactly how expensive it was. Jazz pulled me aside making up an excuse to find out where something was.  
>"Don't worry, Em likes to show appreciation with gifts. That is how he always has been. He got it from dad. When mom was upset it was always jewelry, flowers or both. " He said smiling.<p>

"This bracelet had to be at least 10 grand." I said looking at him in shock.

"Knowing my brother, the price tag was hidden. Em told him to pick anything. He meant anything. He wasn't going to let him see the price tag. Those are pink diamonds. Rose isn't a fan of stones and it's always diamonds with her when she designs." Jazz said trying to make my understand. I did now.

"Wow" was all I could say. We got the stuff and walked back.

"You okay sweetie." Mike asked. I nodded and smiled. We finished getting the stuff for dinner and headed to the house. Em started cooking as soon as we got their and had the groceries put away.  
>"Geez, I'm going to gain 5 pounds over the weekend with such an amazing cook you are Em." I said. Em came in with a look of oh no you didn't.<p>

"You all are beautiful. None of you are going to gain weight." He said smiling. "Well with Bella being pregnant it's different."

"Thank you Em. She needs to hear it from someone other than me. "Mike said chuckling.

"You're welcome.." He said laughing and went back to cooking dinner. It smelled amazing. I walked in the kitchen.

"Em did you go to school for cooking, or did you self-teach?" I asked curiously.

"It's self-taught in a way. From the time I was little we always had a cook, through the years they taught me from a young age, and I helped with dinner. I had a favorite one. He was Italian. He was with us for 8 years. He started me cooking when I was 5. His name was Fernando. We always kept in touch through the years. He never had any children and thought of us kids as his own. He had his own space at the house. He really became a member of the family. He wasn't our cook, he was our friend. He passed away a few years ago. He got sick and they never found out what caused it. I still have some of his letters." He said smiling. He looked like a boy remembering things from his childhood.

"Wow, That's awesome. I'm sorry to hear he passed. I can only imagine. If you work with a family they kind of become your own. It's similar to the nursing field. We get to know the family and help them. We don't always get to help them all. It can be hard on us. Bella lost one of her patients last year. It took a toll on her. He had cancer and she was there from the very beginning of diagnosis. She was in her 30's, she had breast cancer. She fought for 6 years. They became close. She spoke at her memorial service. " I said. Em smiled as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Bella loves her job. I see why. It's like another family with the employees and the patients." He said. It was amazing to see this side. Money really hadn't changed him. He had the expensive cars and house, and showered Bella with gifts but he was still down to earth. He didn't talk a whole lot after that. Dinner was finished and everything was great. I don't know what he did to the broccoli but damn I'd have to find out. We needed to head home, we all worked tomorrow. Mike, Bella and I headed to her car.

**A/N- I know it's a short chapter but I know I hadn't updated in a few weeks. I do a apologize for that. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Please review if you have the chance. I love the feedback. I will have some more loving between Em and Bella soon. Have a wonderful weekend. I plan on updating again soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I don't own these character. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for it being so short. I need to write more on this story. I didn't realize I was so close to being out of material. I will try to get an update out weekly. I can't make any promises with school coming first. Hope you have a wonderful week and weekend.**

**Chapter15**

**Emmett POV**

My girl got home. I paid the rest of her rent in her contract. She doesn't know that though. Jazz took care of that part. She probably won't be the happiest about that but she didn't need to spend her dads pension on it when I could do it for her and I wanted her to move in. I think we are going on a vacation for the weekend after Alice is here. It will give us some time before she goes on bed rest. I foresee that happening soon so does Jake. She got home from taking Mike and Roxy home. I took her upstairs and pulled up a few resorts. Bella looked at me curiously. I loved this girl. She knew I could afford to take her anywhere but she didn't expect it.

"I want to take you on a mini vacation." I said smiling. She kissed my cheek.

"I'd love to Baby." She said with an even bigger smile than mine. I booked it for Saturday, they were filled up for the next month. We'd just go earlier. I looked forward to it. We said goodnight to everyone and headed to bed. She changed into a baby doll that was open in the front. She looked edible. Emmett junior was wide-awake and wanting some action. She smiled as I was only in my boxers and she knew what my reaction would be. He wanted to play. I walked up behind her. She giggled as she spun around facing pressing her core to Emmett Junior. She passionately kissed me with a roughness I really liked. I responded as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I wanted her and she wanted me walking her to the bed kissing down her neck the whole time making her moan. I loved that sound. It was music to my ears.

I put her on her stomach. She knew what I wanted. I entered from behind. She was warm and tight. I slowly thrusted but she wanted faster. I wanted it too. I liked it hard and fast as well as slow and sweet. I sped up. She was moaning and bucking her hips screaming my name in pleasure. I loved hearing that sound from her. In one swift movement, I pulled out, flipped her over, and entered. We kissed passionately and hands roamed me playing with her nipples as I thrusted. Her walls clenched and she bit my shoulder with more pressure as she came. I had pleasure and pain flowing through me I went over the edge of oblivion in one of my most powerful orgasm I had had biting her shoulder as my seed flowed in her. I let off not wanting to bruise her with my bite. Her other one had just healed. She didn't mind. I pulled out and rolled beside her. We both were panting. She smiled and kissed me. We said love you and fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke up all too soon. It was already 5:30. Bella groaned. She didn't want to get up.

"Babe, let's jump in the shower, tonight I will run you a nice bath with candles and sparkling cider, bubbles the works. " I said, she burst into tears. I chuckled. This would be an interesting pregnancy. Her hormones were bad now. I could hardly wait until farther along. Her only response was yeah, that is so sweet. I loved her so much. I don't know how life would be without her now. She was my world. I stripped her of her barely there baby doll and we took a shower. I massaged her shoulders and back. She wanted more but we didn't have the time. I waited until she got dressed to get into my uniform. I don't know what is more of a turn on her in a towel or her stripping me of my uniform. They both were equally exciting. She looked cute she had puppy scrubs on. They were adorable. We are getting a dog. She went downstairs and had coffee with Vicki while I got dressed. Rose and Jake left last night I am sure. It was nice to see her happy. As I walked downstairs, Bella bit her lip smiling. That evil little smile that I loved.

"Stop it." I said chuckling. "We don't have time."

Vicki laughed at me. I wanted to too. "I have to agree you look good in your uniform. Sorry babe." Vicki said smiling. Jazz laughed.

"It's fine. Most girls agree. I know you're my girl. I know you love me. I am not worried. "he said smiling. Vicki kissed him passionately. He groaned. I knew what was next. Neither of them had to work today.

"Yes I do love you very much." Vicki said smiling. Bella had her coffee filled again and was ready to go. I grabbed some too.

"You getting breakfast at work?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "I love you baby. Feed my babies well."

"I will. Love you too. Bye sis, Bye brother." She said smirking "Don't have too much fun today." She said smiling kissing me and heading to the garage. I heard the Porsche start. It was a beautiful sound. I loved that sound. It was the whole reason why I bought it.

"Her mood is better this morning. " Jazz said smiling. He knew it would be a rough road of hormonal times for her. I nodded with a huge smile.

"She only cried once this morning." I said smiling "She'll have worse mood swings than Rose. I already know."

Jazz nodded and I headed to work after saying bye. I'm sure the news had spread about bells. I arrived Mike was already there.

"Hey Mike." I said walking in. He greeted me. I was right everybody knew. Cullen came up to me smiling.

"Congrats man. Bella's a sweet girl." He said.

"Thank man. I'm excited for them to come. " I said. He looked at me curiously. Maybe not everyone.

"She's pregnant, with multiples. We are both overjoyed." I said smiling. They all could tell I was excited A few of the guys came over wondering how many. I guessed 3. I didn't know.

"They grow up so fast." The chief said smiling.

"She'll probably on bed rest soon she's already wore out from a single 6 hour shift. I am hoping for one of each at least. I will be happy with whatever I am blessed with." I said smiling. They nodded.  
>"We'll have to throw a party for you. It's tradition." The chief said smiling. I nodded and smiled. Mike and I headed out. I'd have my own car in a few months I wasn't concerned. I actually preferred working with a partner. My day started great. I could hardly wait to get home to Bella though.<p>

**A/N- I am sorry for it being so short. I am going to write on it this weekend. Please review if you have time. I love to hear your feedback. Have a wonderful rest of the week and weekend.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave feedback if you have the chance. **

**Chapter 16**

**Jasper POV**

It was funny to watch Bella and Em. It was cute too. Vicki didn't have to work today. We searched around for a place to rent. I found a little house close to the main road. Vicki and I had agreed she would be the secretary. I'd have to show her how to do a few things but otherwise she was understood most everything else. I'd have to find a backup assistant from the other office. Hell maybe Rose or Bella would like to do it and make it a family business. I'd have to drop my rates. Money wasn't why I was a lawyer. I enjoyed my job. I rented it and did what I needed for Forks for the license. They approved it. Vicki and I headed to Seattle. I rented a U-Haul for a few days so I could at least get it and get it to the office or in it plus I could grab some of my stuff as well if it fit. Vicki had never been to my condo. I planned to keep it so we'd have a place to go when we went to Seattle. The others could use it too as well. We were on our way to Seattle for furniture and decorations.

**Bella POV**

I was in a good mood. I've only broke down once today. I had to laugh about Vicki's comment about Em's uniform. Jazz didn't care. I turned on Sirius hits one radio. I loved that station. It woke me up. I should have gotten it for my car. I pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later. Jake was waiting.

"Hey Bells you look rested." He said smiling.

"I am I feel good today. I need food though. I haven't eaten." I told him smiling. "I can actually hold something down hopefully."

We both walked towards the café. I grabbed some eggs, toast, and bacon along with coffee. I didn't have morning sickness and it smelled good. Jake grabbed the same. We sat down at our usual table.

"Where's Rose today?" I asked smiling. She was with dad. It was nice to see she kept him company. I knew he loved her as his own daughter already.

"I'm glad they are bonding." I said smiling.

"Me too. I plan on making her my wife. I just hope she likes the ring I picked out. I probably won't be able to afford one like you will get." He said half smiling. He was seriously worried she would like something small.

"Don't worry about that she likes simple. Mom told Billy the night we picked him up. Em is Em. He likes to spend money. She is not like Em and she loves you. She will love anything you pick out." I said smiling to reassure him. Jake was nervous and well I understood.

"Really, that is good news to me. I want to get a carat or 2 at most with princess cut diamonds. I know she has been showered with diamonds her whole life. I'm at a disadvantage." He said chuckling.

"This is Rose. She'll love anything you get her." I told him again smiling to reassure him.

"I know I just worry. I have never felt this way before and I'm a little bit nervous." He said smiling. My phone rang. It was Mom.

"Hey mom." I said with a smile. It was nice to have a mother figure.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" she asked concerned. Em must have told her I wasn't feeling well.

"I'm good. I can actually eat today so far." I said chuckling.

"I'm glad to hear that. Em says you need to eat more." She said chuckling, I giggled.

"I try, Jake thinks so too. They just don't agree that Peanut butter sandwiches with Pickles on the side is good." I said laughing.

"I had the worst morning sickness with Em. That is what I craved as well. It was good." She said laughing.

"So it runs in the family." I said laughing.

"I'd guess so." Mom said I'm sure with a smile. "I was wanting to see if you guys wanted to fly to LA to help with the new line."

"When is it?" I asked her. I wasn't expecting to start on them now. I was excited.

"6 weeks or so. I'll get the dates to Em. I wanted to give you both enough time to get time off and so that Jake can schedule time off if he would like to come. Everyone is invited." She said excited. I was excited. It would be the first time I went to LA but I knew it wouldn't be the last.  
>"I would love to. We just need to clear it with the boss. We haven't taken any vacation in over a year at least. We should be able to get it off. How long can we stay?" I asked. She laughed.<p>

"Sweetie you can stay as long as you want but our other team members will be her a week." She said even more excited.

"Okay, if you don't mind I would like to stay a few weeks." I said smiling. Jake nodded.

"Sounds good, I am happy all of you can possibly come. Let Lauren know her necklace should be there today. I overnighted it." She said chuckling.

"She'll be excited, you spoil us. She would have waited." I said laughing.

"That's my job. While you're here we can do some shopping as well. You'll need maternity clothes sooner or later." She said happily. She was excited to be a grandma. I was excited to be a momma.

"I know." I said in tears.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did I say something?" She asked. I felt horrible that she thought she did something wrong. She did nothing wrong. Damn hormones.

"No, I'll probably be going on bed rest early on. Work is so tiring. I love my job." I said in tears.

"Sweetie, it'll be okay. I know you do sweetie. You may not be able to work now but you will later if you want. You know Em won't mind if you took some time off. You can make your decision when the time comes. You may not want to go back. It was hard to go back when I had kids." She said trying to reassure me that it would work out whatever I decided.

"I know mom. I do like the idea of staying home with the kids too." I said with a smile as my tears started slowing down.

"It's a great experience. I got to stay home with them for a while I was still working on the lines and a few decorating projects." She said happily.

"We are thinking about asking Rose if she would watch them for us when we worked. I'd only be working a day or two." I said smiling, my tears had dried up. Mom said she'd love it. "Em suggested it. I have to start soon. I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too. Tell my son, Jake, hello." She said excited.

"I will, by the way can you tell Jake Rose will like anything he gets her." I said smiling. Jake looked at me and shook his head laughing. I handed him the phone.

"Hey mom, I know." He said laughing.

"Wow, just what I wanted to pick out. Love you too." He said smiling. I looked at him curiously.

"What she say?" I asked knowingly.

"She loves princess cut diamonds." He said smiling even bigger.

"As do I," I said with a smile looking at my ring.

"Let's head out." Jake said chuckling saying I was spoiled under his breath.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Jane before I go to the nurses' station." I said smiling. I needed to talk to her about time off.

"Okay, I think I will go with you because it's to ask about time off. I might talk to mom and dad about doing a custom ring for Rose." He said with a smile. He was finally sure she would like what he thought to get her. I giggled.  
>"Like they'd say no." I said laughing. We walked in to Jane's office.<br>"Everything okay?" She asked looking at Jake and I. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm unsure how to tell you this but in about 6 weeks or so Em's mom has invited us to help with the new line at Tiffany's and we will probably be gone a few weeks if you give us the time off." I said smiling. She was a little shocked.

"Tiffany's and Co. His family owns it?" She asked trying not to stutter. I chuckled.

"Yeah, we try to keep that quiet." I said laughing. She was still a little shocked.

"Your one lucky girl. Of course, I don't see a problem, get the dates to me. You guys never take time off. You deserve it. Where you headed if I may ask or is it top secret?" She asked laughing.

"LA, Mom wants to go shopping too." I said smiling "Evidently I need more clothes and shop for the baby. She literally would have been out the door shopping when we told her, Dad stopped her." I said laughing. Jake laughed. He didn't know that.

"Have fun, Em going too? Rose should be out of her cast soon and into the boot." Jane said with a smile looking at Jake.

"Em doesn't know yet, Rose will be excited and mom is very excited. Her short visit wasn't long enough. We all grew close in those few days." I said smiling. It was a close knit family and I was joining it.

"She is amazing. First time meeting her literally walking through the door she opened us with open arms and handed me a box that held cufflinks with blue diamonds from the new line. I was shocked to say the least." Jake said smiling.

"Wow, I saw the necklace, it was beautiful." Jane said looking at me as I had my hand on my necklace. "You two have it off let me know when. I'll keep it quiet. All of you are going on a family vacation. How does that work?" She asked chuckling.

"Yeah, Thanks Jane." We both said laughing. "Talk to you later."

"Bye," Jane said chuckling.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love feedback. If you have time please leave a review. Have a wonderful weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I will be working on updates this weekend. I have been swamped with school. Don't lose hope I will be updating soon. Been hectic this past 2 weeks. I apologize.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for it being short. I am low on material. School has been hectic and had little time to write. I do have material for another chapter. I may get that out this weekend no promises. I love feedback. **

**Chapter 17**

**Bella POV**

We headed to do our rounds. The day passed quickly. It was lunch and I only had a few hours left.

"Bells how you doing today?" Roxy asked smiling.

"Good just tired. I'm going to need to shorten my days. I don't want to." I said sadly and on the verge of tears.

"If it keeps you off bed rest it'll be worth it." Roxy said hugging me.

"I know, damn hormones." I said sadly.

"They suck don't they?" She said looking at me smiling. I was confused.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"No, I'm not. I wish I was but I can understand. I got pregnant before mike but I lost the baby." She said as a tear fell. I was crying now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said through tears.

"It was in college. I was only a few months along." She said with a smile. I still couldn't imagine losing a child.

"It's still sad." I said with a half-smile.

"I've come to terms with it. I wouldn't be here if I did." She said smiling. It made sense; things probably would have turned out differently.

"That's true." I said sadly.

"On a good note, you have an appointment tomorrow," She said smiling.

"I do, Em has it off. He's excited. It probably won't be too exciting. It's too early to hear a heartbeat." I said smiling. I was still excited.

"Bells give it time, you're only about a week or so." Roxy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, about that range." I said smiling. I only had another 39 weeks to go. No biggie. I chuckled.

"Maybe a faint heartbeat but it'll be good. It'll confirm what you know." Roxy said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm excited. Rose has an appointment too." I said grinning.

"She's doing well only a few more weeks and she'll be out of the cast and into the boot right." Roxy said as Jake was walking over.

"Hey girls." He said making us laugh.

"Hey Jake how are you?" Roxy asked laughing.

"Good, you look tired Bells. I'm worried." He said, I sighed. I knew where this was going.

"I know, at least I can actually eat now." I said smiling maybe that would stop his worrying.

"I know you don't want to slow down but Em is really worried." He said smiling.

"I know Jake. I will. I'm going to talk to Sharon. I may cut back to a day a week." I said sadly.

"Jane would be okay with that.." Jake said smiling and putting his hand on my shoulder knowing I was about to cry. I nodded. I knew it too. Jane came over.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked. I nodded

"Jane, I'm just tired." I said with a smile.

"Bells rounds are done right?" She asked smiling. I nodded. "You can be off sweetie, I'm worried."

"Thank you." I said sadly. I knew it wasn't worth trying to argue. I drank my water and ate.  
>"Bells, Rose and Dad will love to see you." Jake said trying to reassure me. Roxy smiled at me with a look that meant they only meant well. Em called.<p>

"Hey baby." I said sadly.

"You okay? How's your day going?" He asked concerned

"Good, I'm going home soon. I'm okay, just tired." I said with a little more emotion. I know it hurt him to see me sad.

"Jazz and Vicki should be gone all day. I'll try to get home soon." He said. I smiled. I would be happy when I was in his arms.  
>"You don't have to. I'll probably go see dad and Rose." I said with a smile. Jake smiled back happily.<br>"Okay, I will try to get home as soon as I can baby, I love you." He said with a smile on his face I'm sure. It made me laugh.

"Love you too baby." I said happily. Damn hormones were pissing me off. He laughed muttering something about hormones. I heard mike in the background laughing. Lunch was over. They had to go back to work. I was going to talk to Jane. I knocked. She told me to come in.

"Bells, I 'm sorry. I just really worried." She said apologetically.

"It's fine, I'm not mad. I need to talk to you." I said crying. She came up and gave me a hug.

"It's okay talk to me." She said looking at me sadly.

"I need to cut back on hours." I said through tears. She smiled and nodded.

"Bells that fine. I see your exhausted. I understand. Let's have you work Monday 7-12 and take the Fridays off for a while. I know you'll hate bed rest and I will do all that I can to keep you off of it." She said smiling.

"I take it you have talked to Jake and yes I am worried about bed rest." I said with a smile. My tears finally stopped.

"No, I can see why he would be worried though. It'll be okay. Relax and enjoy your pregnancy. Don't stress about work. Your obviously well taken care of." She said smiling. I nodded.

"Em said I didn't have to work before I got pregnant and I still don't if I don't want to." I said sadly.  
>"Bells, we'll do this. If you choose not to work you'll have a job after the even if it's only the schedule you have now. Enjoy your time with your kids. Your job is safe. I wouldn't want to let you go." She said smiling and hugging me. I needed that.<p>

"Okay, that sounds good. I really did need to hear that. I love my job but it is taking a toll on me. I'm going to head out." I said with a smile.

"Bye bells, see you Monday. Get some rest." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, I will." I said laughing.

It was frustrating people coddling me but I understood. I called Rose and asked if It was okay with dad to come over. I showed up about the time Fed Ex did. I waited until he handed it to her to get out. He waved bye to me. It was Dave. I went to school with him. Laurens face lit up. Mom thought of her as a daughter as well. Rose smiled as I walked in.

"Sis do you need anything. I may be on crutches but you looked wiped and I can help if you need anything."

"No, only sleep." I said smiling and chuckling. Rose was stubborn. I loved my sister. "Thank you though.  
>"Okay, we were watching a movie want to join?" Rose asked. I really wanted to go to sleep in one of the guest room but I wanted to spend time with my family. I nodded. Lauren had opened it up and smiled pulling out the box and reading the note.<p>

We think of you as a daughter as much as Rose already. Enjoy. It'll look beautiful on you.

Love you,

Carlisle and Esme

"They love you." I said smiling. She was almost in tears.

"Your mom didn't have to "Lauren said crying.

"They wanted to." Rose said with a smile. "It's true she loves you."

"Let me put it on for you." Dad said smiling. He was a father figure to her and he thought of her as his daughter.

"Thank you." She said in tears. Lauren had been his caretaker for a while. She kind of became part of the family. She had a room at the house for her. When he worked nights she needed a place to stay and Jake made one of the rooms hers. There was speculation of something between them but there never was. You could tell they never were interested in each other. She had taken care of dad for 4 years. She has her own place but is rarely at it. She enjoys the company. Jake gives her an extra $3000 a year for rent at her apartment that she rarely uses. She was using it more now but it was so lonely there it was nice to have people around as she put it. When Rose was off the crutches and completely healed then she's probably have more days off Rose will probably be taking care of him but it would be her choice.

"It's beautiful "Rose said smiling. "The rose gold brings out your eyes more."

"Thank you Rose. You want to finish the movie." Lauren asked smiling. We nodded.

"Sounds good," I said smiling. We went into the living room. I was going to take a nap. I needed it. I laid down on the couch and crashed. I woke up to Jake coming in. It was 4.

"I've gotten 3 hours of sleep. It's okay Jake." I said laughing.

"Good you needed it. You seem better now." He said laughing.  
>"I am. I think I'm going to head home. Sorry you guys for not being very good company." I said smiling.<br>"Bella you needed sleep. You just being here makes me happy." Dad said with a smile. "You don't have to call before coming over either. You're welcome anytime."

I nodded. "Did you tell Rose about mom calling?" He asked. I shook my head.  
>"In 6 weeks or so we are invited to LA to help with the line. Mom is getting the dates to Em." I said smiling.<br>"It's that time again. Sweet. You 2 get the time off?" She asked.

"Yep, it's cleared with the boss." Jake said smiling.

"Good, mom will be excited. Dad, Lauren the invitation is open to you as well." Rose said with a smile.

Lauren's eyes lit up. He nodded.

"Of course we would love to come. I'll pay for the tickets." Dad said. Rose quickly vetoed that. She said they would. It was a vacation and they deserved it.

"We just need to get it scheduled for Jake so he can be gone. We told her about 2 weeks." I said smiling.

"Mom will want to go shopping." Rose said laughing.

"I know, we are going maternity clothes shopping. She's very excited. Don't forget tomorrow is your appointment. "I said laughing.

"I won't, tomorrow it'll will be my favorite part of the day." She said smiling at Jake.

"You will probably be out of the cast in a few weeks." Jake said smiling. "And in a boot."

"Good the damn thing itches." She said laughing.

"We'll get a new one on tomorrow for you." Jake said laughing and kissing her. I smiled.  
>"Love you guys." I said smiling.<br>"Love you too Bells." They said in unison. I laughed and got in my car to head home. I was excited to see Em. I smiled the whole way home.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. Please review if you have time. I love to hear your feedback. Have a wonderful weekend and week.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- I don't own these character. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I plan on updating this week again. Hope you all had a wonderful weekend and a wonderful week to come. I love feedback. **

**Chapter 18**

He called when he got off work to tell me he was picking up a few things. I called mom.

"Hey sweetie," Mom said smiling.

"Hey mom, I've got the time off. I'm not sure if Em does he isn't home yet." I said smiling. I was happy to be able to help with the family business.

"Okay sweetie. Let me know." She said chuckling.

"Jazz and Vicki went shopping today and looked for office stuff. They rented a little house here to do it." I said smiling.

"Good, he only has another week and then they'll be setting up the office. Vicki gave her notice. She's excited to work with Jazz. She loved her job but she'd rather work with Jazz. Her hours before weren't the most flexible and with Jazz it will be." I said happily. She was happy about it as well you could see her eyes light up when they talked about it.

"I think she'll enjoy it. He will probably have to hire a part time secretary so she can have time off." Mom said.

"Yeah, true," I said smiling. I'd help him.

"Maybe keep it a family business." Mom said hesitantly.

"I could help too, they are only having me work 7-12 on Mondays because being on my feet for longer makes me exhausted." I said sadly.

"If you helped it would keep you busy and it wouldn't be too strenuous." Mom said with a smile that I could hear. She knew I hated sitting around.

"I would enjoy helping Jazz. I still would be helping people." I said happily.

"Sweetie that is so true. You would be." She said excited. Em walked in with bags of groceries.

"Mom, Em just got home I love you." I said smiling. He chuckled.

"Love you too sweetie. Tell him I love him." She said happily.

"Okay mom, see you in 6 weeks." I said smiling. He looked at me curiously.

"Bye, I'm looking forward to it." Mom said chuckling. "He's confused isn't he?'

"Yeah, bye mom." I said chuckling

"Bye sweetie." She said laughing.

Em came over and kissed me. "Hey sweetie, what's in 6 weeks." He asked. I giggled.

"Mom is having us help with the new line. I was put to 1 day a week. I'm only working Mondays." I said smiling. I really hoped he could get the time off.

"I can't guarantee I'll be able to go. I will try. You have fun with mom and the others if I can't." He said kissing me.

"I know. Mom loves you by the way. Jane gave Jake and I 2 weeks off. I forgot to get the dates." I said frustrated. I hated being forgetful. He laughed. I must have had the look.

"Good, mom loves you and probably is literally jumping for joy." He said laughing.

"She's excited. So am I. It'll be hard not having you there if you can't go." I said sadly.

"If you want to I'll fly up Fridays and stay the weekend at least and the second weekend I'll fly back with you if that is the way it works out." He said smiling.

"Good I'd love that if you can't get if off." I said smiling.

"I will most definitely. Do you want dinner or your bath first?" He asked smiling at me. He had a sparkle in his eye and I loved it.

"Dinner please, I'm hungry." I said laughing. I was always hungry being pregnant. He nodded and headed into the kitchen. He handed me a glass of sparkling cider.

"For you my love." He said making me giggle.

"Thank you baby." I said smiling. I was curious to what dinner was. I sauntered into the kitchen putting my hands around his waist.

"Smells amazing." I said kissing his cheek.

"I hope you like it. You relax and I'll tell you when it is ready." He said chuckling.

"Okay, I love you." I said smiling and giggling. I was in a giggly mood.

"Love you too. Go sit and relax. It's my time to pamper you." He said happily. He did a lot of pampering and I can't say that I didn't like it. I smiled and shook my ass all the way out. He muttered that I was a tease. I giggled and turned on the TV and started watching a show and about 20 minutes later he came in smiling, refilling my glass and sitting down. Dinner would be ready.

"Baby, are you okay with working less?" He asked smiling.

"I'll do what I have to." I said sadly.

"I know, true feelings, please?" He said sadly. He knew I didn't like not working.

"It upsets me. I hate how my boss sees me tired once and I am down to 1 day a week. I love my boss and she gave me her word if I chose not to work I still had a job after the babies are born." I said with a smile.

"That's good news baby. I understand why it upsets you. I 'm sorry if I coddle you too much. I only mean well." He said sadly.

"It doesn't bother me about you doing it. You have always been this way with me. Everyone is only meaning well. I know that baby. I'm just used to being more independent." I said smiling and kissing his cheek. I think he was a little hurt.

"I get it sweetie. I understand." He said smiling and the ringer went off. He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand leading me into the kitchen. There was candles lit and a vase of flowers with roses, lilies, and a few hibiscus's. I smiled. It was beautiful.

"I ordered it special for you," He said happily.  
>"They are beautiful." I said as he pulled out a chair for me. He went to dish up the plates. He made mushroom ravioli, green salad, steamed veggies, and French bread. It was amazing. It was about half way through dinner. He handed me a rose getting on one knee. In the middle of the rose, there was a beautiful ring. It had to be 5 or 6 carats. It was a large solitaire diamond with 2 medium pink diamonds and diamonds around the band. I was in awe.<br>"Bells from the moment I met you, I fell in love. You are everything I ever wanted in a wife. You are caring compassionate, loyal, and most of all love me for who I am and don't care about the money. From day 1 you accepted me for me. You are my world. You are also the most unselfish woman I know. I love you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" He asked. I was in tears. How could I say no. He was my world.

"Yes, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you too." I said in tears.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said pulling the other ring off and slipping it on." It's perfect."

"It is. It's beautiful. I love it." I said smiling and tears falling.

"We'll get this one resized for you so you can wear it on your other hand if you would like." He said smiling. I nodded.

"Thank you, I 'd love that. " I said kissing him. He was still on one knee.  
>"Let's eat before it gets cold." He said kissing me passionately and rubbing my belly. I nodded smiling. "Jazz and Vicki are staying the night in Seattle, Jazz knew. I had the ring delivered to work. I wanted to wait until the weekend vacation but I couldn't wait." He said laughing.<p>

"It was perfect. I had no clue." I said smiling. I didn't. I was shocked I knew he would propose soon but I didn't know how.

"Good, now you can order your dress and we can start planning a wedding." He said smiling. I was ready for it.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. This was a fun chapter to type you and write. Hope you all are having a wonderful weekend and please leave a review if you would like. I love to hear your feedback.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for it being short but I need to write more on this story. Have a wonderful weekend.**

**Chapter 19**

**Bella POV**

"Before or after the babies are born?" I asked smiling. I didn't care either way. I was marrying him. That was all that mattered. I love him and I wanted him to be my husband. He smiled.  
>"Before, it may not be the honeymoon I planned by we can always do a second honeymoon later. I was thinking a cruise or a private island stay." He said smiling.<p>

"Both sound amazing. I'm full, that was amazing. Can I have that bath and you are joining." I said smiling. He laughed.

"I love the sound of that. Give me a few minutes to get it ready. You relax. I'll do dishes later. You're not lifting a finger." He said smiling at me and kissing my cheek. I waited on the couch he came down smiling. I took his hand. I smiled looking at the ring. Two weeks ago. I would have never guessed all this would be happening.

"I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would," He said happily. As if I wouldn't like anything he got me. I giggled as he picked me up bridal style, taking me to the room. The bathroom was beautiful. He had sprinkled rose petals all over and in the bath with bubbles. He had sparkling apple cider chilling. I smiled. How did he pull this off? I don't know.

"Jazz helped a little but he set the stuff in his room so you wouldn't see it." Em said smiling.

"I'll have to thank him." I said smiling. He slowly stripped me kissing me so sweetly, pulling my shirt over my head and removing my pants so sensually. I stripped him and he helped me into the bath. He massaged the stress out of my muscles. His erection was hard and pronounced. I turned around and slowly entered him. He gasp. With slow sensual kisses and slow thrust bringing us closer to our release. Each thrust brought new pleasure something that I had never experienced. Pleasure pulsed through my body as our release built my stomach tightened and I called out his name as he did mine. He pulled me close staying inside. That would only be round 1 for tonight. We made love multiple times until the water was cold.

The oils he put in the bath made my skin so soft, almost as soft as rose petals. We curled up in each other's arms naked with only the felling of skin-to-skin contact and his hand on my stomach. I slept amazing.

I woke up from amazing dreams noticing he wasn't in bed. I looked around the room. The door opened and he had a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and fruit. He was so sweet. It looked amazing.  
>"For you baby," he said with that adorable smile. I thanked him kissing him and feeding him the strawberry. He moaned calling me a tease. I smiled and pulled him closer. He put the tray on the nightstand and I stripped him of his sweat pants. We entwined our bodies as he entered me making me moan with each thrust and kiss, kissing ever so lightly down my neck making me shiver from the pleasure. He was close as was I. As I came he thrust into me as my walls clenched around his member. He was moaning and was on the edge. He called my name as his seed flowed in me. We flew high on the feeling of our releases. We finally finished eating after the first round for the day. I needed a shower and he joined making it round 2. I smiled walking down the stairs. I was feeling good. I was going to call the dress shop and have my dress ordered and would get a size bigger. Em smiled as I ordered it. I didn't say what dress it was they just confirmed it. They would be sending a fax to the station for Em to sign and officially have it reserved. We headed to the station, the chief knew who I was and smiled walking in. He gasp at the size of the ring as did all the others in the station. I giggled. I was used to the reaction. Cullen was the first to approach. Mike was smiling with a grin you couldn't wipe off.<p>

"Damn Bella, that's gorgeous." He said smiling.

"Thank you. I'm excited." I told him. Em asked the Chief if he had gotten the fax. He just nodded. I knew the price of the dress and knew they wanted 50% down. He was a little shocked at the price.

"You are beyond spoiled, but you deserve it." The chief said handing the fax to Em. I smiled and thanked him. Em signed it as if it was nothing. To him that was really nothing. The chief sent back the fax. We were going to see Billy.

"When did you talk to Billy? I'm curious to when." I asked smiling. He smiled hesitantly. Did he ask I wonder.

"Actually, on the way home yesterday." He said hesitantly. I giggled. Well for being spur of the moment it was amazing.

"And I'm sure he was shocked." I said laughing. He rolled his eyes. He knew I was being sarcastic and playing.

"Oh yes, he was so surprised." He said laughing as we pulled up Lauren came out smiling. It was nice to see she had her necklace on.

"Let me see," She said smiling. She was excited. "I heard."

She looked and her eyes went wide. "That's gorgeous." She was in tears. I pulled her into a hug. Why she was crying I wasn't sure.

"Thank you. I love it. Is Billy awake?" I asked smiling. She nodded. Em just smiled as we interacted.  
>"Yeah, he's been expecting you. He's as excited to see the ring as Rose and I were." She said smiling. We walked in smiling.<br>"Well when is the date?" Dad asked. I giggled. I knew he'd be the first to ask.

"We haven't decided yet but my dress is ordered and my guess would be a month or so. We can plan it by then." I said smiling. Em nodded with a smile. I knew that smile. It was the smile that he did something.

"Good, because I rush ordered it." Em said smiling. I laughed. I knew he knew something.

"Well thank you baby." I said kissing his cheek.

"Good pick. It's gorgeous." Dad said smiling. "I'll get my tux ready."

I smiled and nodded. I was hungry. Lauren had sandwiches and soup ready.  
>"It's not gourmet but it works." She said smiling. I laughed.<p>

"That's okay. This is great." Em said smiling. We talked about how he proposed. Lauren thought it was sweet. We visited a little while after we finished eating. Jazz and Vicki would be home soon.

"Does Vicki know?" Dad asked laughing. He knew if she did, she'd be squealing.

"Nope, Jazz has had a hard time keeping it from her. He's ecstatic." Em said laughing. We had our appointment soon. Rose hopped in the car. She was excited. She slept through lunch so we were getting something at the hospital.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love to know your thoughts. Please leave a review if you have the time. Have a wonderful weekend. Next week I will be putting out updates more. I am almost done with my finals. I only have one more left. I am free of school for a few weeks. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- I don't ownthese characters. Sorry for the long wait, I have been sick and been feeling down. I have been writing but just not publishing. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a wonderful week.**

**Previously **

Bella POV

"Good, because I rush ordered it." Em said smiling. I laughed. I knew he knew something.

"Well thank you baby." I said kissing his cheek.

"Good pick. It's gorgeous." Dad said smiling. "I'll get my tux ready."

I smiled and nodded. I was hungry. Lauren had sandwiches and soup ready.  
>"It's not gourmet but it works." She said smiling. I laughed.<p>

"That's okay. This is great." Em said smiling. We talked about how he proposed. Lauren thought it was sweet. We visited a little while after we finished eating. Jazz and Vicki would be home soon.

"Does Vicki know?" Dad asked laughing. He knew if she did, she'd be squealing.

"Nope, Jazz has had a hard time keeping it from her. He's ecstatic." Em said laughing. We had our appointment soon. Rose hopped in the car. She was excited. She slept through lunch so we were getting something at the hospital.

**Chapter 20**

**Bella POV**

Rose was quiet in the car for a while. She was still waking up. "Bells when are you 2 tying the Knot?

"The dress is ordered." I said smiling. Rose knew I loved that dress. Em would be surprised as long as he didn't go find it online.

"Good, I look forward to it." Rose said smiling. She was excited. We all had waited for this day and I was happy my day was finally coming. Rose's would be soon. I could tell Jake didn't want to wait much longer.

"You want to go shopping?" I asked her smiling. She nodded happily. Shopping was always a good thing for us girls. It gave us our time to have girl time.

"Yeah, where we going?" She asked with a smile.

"Port Angeles, I saw the dresses I liked and want to check them out." I told her smiling. I had spotted them the last shopping trip.

"I may still be in a boot." She said sadly. I knew the possibility but we'd see today if she would. She seemed to be progressing well.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see today." I told her smiling. Em chuckled I looked at him curiously.

"Rose either way you'll look beautiful. No matter what." Em said smiling. I smiled, he was always watching out for his sister even if he didn't understand us girls and our insecurities at times.

"I know, I'm just self-conscience." She said as we pulled into the hospital. She smiled I understood her worries.

We checked in. Jess was the one who checked us in and her eyes about popped out of her head looking at the ring. She choked out congratulations. I thanked her with a smile. Rose was called in about the same time I was. I peed for them and it came up positive. We knew that. Sharon told us the due date. She couldn't hear the heartbeat. I knew we wouldn't. I was coming back in a three weeks. She complimented the ring. She was concerned about how tired I was after working. We finished up as rose was heading to do an X-ray. Jake was with her.

'Hey guys, how'd it go?' Jake asked smiling.

"I'm pregnant." I said smiling. Em had the biggest smile. Jake chuckled.

"I think we all knew that. Just confirmed it then." Jake said laughing.

"She's only working 1 day a week and she gave her meds for morning sickness." Em told Jake. I'm sure Jake had a talk with her.

"Good and by the way congratulations. So about a month?" Jake asked happily looking at Rose. Em looked at me curiously. I shrugged. Mom knew too.

"Yeah," I said smiling as he checked her in. He had another patient. She was called in, in a matter of a few minutes. It was a plus working at the hospital. She was done quickly. After they developed them I looked at them. They were mainly healed. I smiled. The X-ray Technician looked at me curiously and why I was looking at her X-rays.

"We thought it would take longer to heal." I said smiling.

"When is the wedding?" She asked. I chuckled. It was a popular question.

"A month. She was worried about being in a boot." I told her.

"I hear your expecting as well. Your one lucky and spoiled girl." She said. I nodded smiling.

"Yeah, I am both. I'm very excited and he is an amazing guy. It was love at first responder. I love him he is my world." I said smiling.

"You met him on a scene of an accident." She asked curiously.

"Yeah, he asked me out on a date when I was checking for life threatening injuries." I said laughing remembering back to it." I swore he hit his head."

"He does sound amazing" She said laughing. Not many find their husbands on a scene of an accident.

"He is." I said smiling at her. "Thanks for letting me see them.

"No prob, I know she's family and she has your name to release information to if needed." She said smiling. I nodded.

"Bye and have good rest of the day. Working one day a week is killing me but I need to for the babies." I said smiling. She nodded.

She was waiting patiently outside. I smiled walking out.

"Good news?" Rose asked smiling. I shrugged. Em laughed rolling his eyes.

"Yes, very good news." I said smiling and laughing.

Em would be out of his cast today. He wasn't having any problems and Jake decided it was time to take it off. He was happy. I was going to take it off at home. He needed to wear a brace for a week or so and he would be healed. Rose was taken back to the room to wait. Jake came in soon.

"Hello babe." Jake said smiling.

"Hello," She said giggling.

Jake got on the computer. I smiled as he looked at the X-rays knowing she would be out of the boot. He looked at me and chuckled with the you already know look. I nodded.

"Good news you can be in a brace. It wasn't as bad as I thought." Jake said smiling. It was a miracle more damage wasn't done.

"I won't be in a brace at the wedding." She said smiling

"No, you'll be out of it. I'll get my tux ready." Jake said smiling. He was as excited as I was I think. It was nice to see him so happy.

"Good because you're a groomsman if you would do me the honor." Em said smiling . I chuckled.

"It would be an honor." Jake said smiling. He wanted to be a part of the wedding but wasn't sure if he would be. I never doubted Em wouldn't want him in the groomsman party.

"Thank you now only a few more people to ask." Em said smiling. Jake was cutting off her cast.  
>"Bells would you mind going and getting her and ems brace from physical therapy, I didn't expect both would be coming off today." Jake asked. I nodded smiling and headed over to get it for her. As I knocked she was looking at her leg.<p>

"It's hairy." She said. I laughed. Em chuckled.

"It's fine you can shave later today sweetie. Go home and take a bath relax and shave your legs." Jake said smiling. He was trying not to laugh.

"It's just gross." She said as he put the brace on. "Can I put weight on it?"

"Yeah, you don't need crutches anymore unless it starts hurting you." Jake said smiling.

"Okay, I hate them." Rose said smiling. Jake chuckled. I can only imagine how fun it was on his stairs.

"I know," I said smiling." Most do." She stood up and smiled. It hurt her a little bit. That was normal.  
>"I have to go sweetie. See you soon love you." Jake said to her and telling us bye.<p>

"Love you too. See you later." Rose said grinning. We headed out to take Rose back to the house. I asked Rose to be a bridesmaid. She was overjoyed. We were working on invitations when we got home. Jazz and Vicki were home. Good thing it was a big house.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it sorry for it being short. I have a little bit of material left for this story and need to write more. Have a wonderful week and please leave a review if you have time. I love to hear your feedback.**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey sorry for the long wait, I will be getting a new computer this weekend, my motherboard went out on my other one and it was getting fixed and somehow they screwed it up even more so they are replacing the computer all together. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Been busy, we are cleaning up our new house to move into soon so at night we have been over there along with school and not having my computer I haven't had much time. Please forgive me. I will be posting soon, Next week I will try to update as much as possible to make up for not updating. Sorry for the bad news.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- I don't own the characters just the plot. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry for such a long wait. I have been extremely busy with school and cleaning up the new house and life in general. I love to hear your feedback.**

**Previously in WTWC**

**Bells POV**

"Bells would you mind going and getting her brace from physical therapy, I didn't expect it would be coming off today." Jake asked. I nodded smiling and headed over to get it for her. As I knocked she was looking at her leg.

"It's hairy." She said. I laughed. Em chuckled.

"It's fine you can shave later today sweetie. Go home and take a bath relax and shave your legs." Jake said smiling. He was trying not to laugh.

"It's just gross." She said as he put the brace on. "Can I put weight on it?"

"Yeah, you don't need crutches anymore unless it starts hurting you." Jake said smiling.

"Okay, I hate them." Rose said smiling. Jake chuckled. I can only imagine how fun it was on his stairs.

"I know," I said smiling." Most do.' She stood up and smiled. It hurt her a little bit. That was normal.  
>"I have to go sweetie. See you soon." Jake said to her and telling us bye.<p>

"Love you too. See you later." Rose said grinning. We headed out to take Rose back to the house. I asked Rose to be a bridesmaid. She was overjoyed. We were working on invitations when we got home. Jazz and Vicki were home. Good thing it was a big house**.**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella POV**

As we walked in Jazz came up and gave Em a hug saying congrats. Vicki looked at me smiling and squealing. My god did she have lungs. She proved that multiple times in the apartment with a few of her ex's. I still don't know how we didn't get a noise complaint or the cops show up. I chuckled.

"Congrats, oh my god." She squealed. I laughed. My head hurt now. Rose laughed and just shook her head. "We need to go shopping and get dresses and so much to do."

"Hun I already have my dress ordered and all we need to do is pick out whatever else that needs done." I said laughing.

"Mom has a wedding planner for you if you want." Rose said laughing.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." I said laughing. I can only imagine how elaborate this wedding would end up being. I was a little worried. Em sensed it saying it would be fine. Money really wasn't an issue but still.

"Jazz would be my best man?" Em asked smiling. Jazz laughed and said hell yeah making me laugh even more. I turned to Vicki and asked her to be my maid of honor. She squealed again. I would have a migraine coming on soon. She apologized. I laughed. I knew it would be her reaction.

"Let's get those invitations started." Rose said laughing. We headed to the computer and started making the invitations. Em told me to pick a date and put it on the invitations. If needed we could change it. We were having it in the backyard so it really didn't matter what date. Rose got a call from mom. I chuckled when she handed me the phone.

"Hey mom." I said smiling. "He proposed."

"About time. When's the date?" She asked extremely excited. I think she held back squealing. I chuckled and told her the date. She was happy because she was calling to tell us the dates and it was a week before we needed to be in LA. I was happy because I knew we needed to find out.

"Good, Rose said you had a wedding planner." I said smiling.

"Yeah, she will be down their tomorrow if you would like. She can get it all planned out for you so you don't have to stress." She said I'm sure smiling. "I'll help you too all you have to do is ask."

"I'd like to meet with her sometime this week if I could. I'd love your help. Em and I agreed on Pink and blue." I said smiling. With the babies coming it was kind of a joke because we had no clue on what we were having. "Do you have any suggestions on flowers and decorations?"

"Yeah, I have plenty. It will be outdoors from what you said and I think I have a perfect idea. I'll let her know and that money isn't an issue. You have no budget. It's our gift to you both." She said excited. She didn't realize how truly grateful I was of the generosity. She didn't have to do that. I could pay for it but I know that wouldn't be an option.

"Thank you." I said in tears. Vicki and Rose smiled. "I really appreciate the generosity."

"You are going to be my daughter in law and we see you as a daughter. We are only doing what any parents would." Mom said smiling. I heard dad in the background saying we won't take no for an answer only making me laugh.

"We have invitations started and all we need to do if find the other things that the wedding planner can arrange." I said smiling. Em came up smiling and kissing my forehead. I was getting tired. I think mom knew it.

"I'll let you go. I love you guys. We miss you. See you soon." Mom said smiling. I said bye and we all said we loved her. I sent the order for invitations. They'd be here within the next week. Rose put a rush on them. We order 300. I don't know how we were going to fit all of them but we would think of a way. I went up to get some rest. My wedding dress would be here soon. They had all my measurements and it was being altered and on priority. I woke up a few hours later and Em had come in and just laid with me.

"I have a surprise." He said smiling. I was curious. What more of a surprise would he give me. He took my hand leading me down stairs. Vicki must have been at work with flower arrangements. I chuckled. She did love to arrange flowers, it was a second hobby of hers. I saw a girl I didn't recognize with a little girl. Alice was here. He introduced me and smiled seeing the rock on my finger.

"Congratulations. He loves you very much." She said smiling. "I'm Alice. This is Jenna."

"Hello, nice to meet you. She's adorable. May I hold her? " I said smiling. She laid her in my arms as she smiled and giggled. I could hardly wait until our babies were here. "Did Em tell you?"

"No, I thought you might want to tell her." Em said laughing.  
>"He's going to be a daddy to a few little ones. We aren't sure how many." I said smiling.<p>

"I'm so happy for you guys." She said and squealed. Rose laughed.  
>"Maybe we should have told her outside." Em said laughing.<p>

"Shut up. I'm so excited. How far along and when is the wedding?" She asked. I laughed she was as excited as mom and dad were.

"I'm not very far along about a week or so. So we know its multiples." I told her and told her the date. She was happy. I knew I'd ask her to be a bridesmaid. Jazz and Jake and Rose, Vicki and Alice would be part of the wedding party. I wasn't sure who he would choose to be his other groomsmen. I want Roxy to be in it as well but I'm not sure if it would work because I only know of 3 groomsmen.

"I'm so excited I bet Esme probably is shopping for you." She said laughing.  
>"She tried to leave and go shopping when I told her." I said laughing as Jenna cooed in my arms as I rocked her. She was starting to fall asleep. Alice made a comment about it was her nap time. She fell asleep in my arms as we talked for a while. Alice was excited as I was. She was down for a little longer if I wanted and I did. I would be happy to get to know her.<p>

**A/N- I hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you have time. I love to hear your feedback. Have a wonderful week. **

2


	24. Chapter 24

I am working on updates. Had a rough time lately. Been very depressed and was also drugged on a fun night out. It kind of has put a damper on my mood. I will be getting updates out soon. I promise. Sorry for the sporadic updating. I will be back into it soon on weekly hopefully. I do have a few difficult classes this term requiring a lot of time. I hope you all are having a wonderful week. Again I apologize for the long wait.

Laura


End file.
